Arcade A-G
88 Games: Vissiin kolmas Track and Field -tekele, eli hajottavaa takomista menettelevällä estetiikalla ja puolivillaisella nelinpelillä. * '96 Flag Rally: Korealainen kopio Rally X:stä lukuisilla muista lähteistä kopsatuilla animemuijilla, joista sentään osa on plagioitu Tokimeki Memorialista. Pelattavuus ei yllättäen viihdytä, kerta valittavilla hahmoilla ja autoilla ei tunnu olevan mitään väliä, mutta ainakin kuolinruutu huvittaa. * 005: Segan melko kekseliäs ja suht viihdyttävä retrotoimintatekele kolmella eri ruudulla, joista yksi sisältää ehkä varhaisimman videopelihiiviskelyosion. * 1000 Miglia; Great 1000 Miles Rally: Mukavan isolla ja retrolla autovalikoimalla varustettu mutta järkähtämättömiä viholliskaaroja lukuun ottamatta tavanomainen sekä ylipitkä isometrinen rallipeli. * 18 Holes Pro Golf: Data Eastin yltiöyksinkertainen ja siten ohjaukseltaan hivenen hämmentävä golfpeli. Omaa sentään yhden varhaisimmista videopelisankarittarista, joka on mullistavaa etenkin genren huomioiden. * 1941; Counter Attack: 19xx -sarjan kolmas osa, jossa taas lievästi edeltäjäänsä mielenkiintoisemmat mutta silti melko unettavat kentät ja estetiikka. Pelattavuus on peruskauraa pommeineen ja latausmekaniikkoineen. Sentään pelaaja on varustettu vaihtelun vuoksi hipareilla, jota tarvitaankin miltein luotihelvettitason sekasortoa lähentelevissä kentissä. Vaikka peli on The Battle of Midwayn jatko-osa, sisältää vasta tämä tekele Midway-kestävyydellä varustettuja pomoja. * 1942: Geneerinen ja tylsä shootteri, jonka yltiöpituutta pahentaa sen hämmentävä tarve panna pelaaja hinaamaan jokainen pelin 8:sta ruudusta neljä kertaa putkeen. Silti aika ihailtavaa, että kaikista maailman maista juuri Japani on tehnyt varmaankin ensimmäisen populaarikulttuurituotteen, jossa soditaan tekomaata vastaan! Kyse on todennäköisesti kyynisestä yhdysvaltalaiskalastelusta, mutta hatun nosto silti tekijöille itsetunto-ongelmattomuudesta. * 1943; The Battle of Midway: Lievästi parempi 1942 pommeilla ja jopa lievällä vaihtelulla. Edelleen tylsä ja mitäänsanomaton tekele, joka tapauksessa. Loppu sisältää myös vatsaavääntävää U.S.A.-paatosta, jonka pelin tekomaan huomioiden voi vain melkein antaa anteeksi. * 1944; The Loop Master: Jälleen pelillisesti tyydyttävä ja esteettisesti hyvä mutta armeijateemassaan kuiva ja siten ylipitkältä tuntuva 19xx-tekele. Latausmekaniikka on ihan omintakeinen ja musiikkivalikoiman jee-jee-rokki hupaisassa ristiriidassa muun sisällön kanssa. * 1945k III: Tylsä ja geneerinen korealaisshootteri, jonka harjoittama plagiointi ei rajoitu pelkästään nimeen. * 19xx; The War Against Destiny: Neljäs 19nönnönnöö-peli, joka on jälleen edeltäjäänsä hieman parempi. Graffat ovat hyviä ja CPS2-musiikitkin jopa kuunneltavia, mutta geneerinen armeijateema nukuttaa jälleen, vaikka jopa yksi junateemainen kenttä onkin yllättävän kekseliäs ja viihdyttävä. * 2020 Super Baseball: Yksi SNK:n Neo Geo -emäspalloiluista, jonka futuristinen teema unisexrobotti-tiimeineen, päivitysmekaniikkoinen ynnä sääntövääntöineen tekee siitä keskivertoa genren edustajaa huomattavasti paremman. Eli ihan paska peli. * 3 Count Bout: SNK:maista kieliposkisuutta ja Neo Geomaista huippuestetiikkaa mukavasti sisältävä painipeli. Pelattavuus on välttävää; yksinpelin vaikeusasteen runkkuus syöksee jopa King of Monsters 2:sen valtaistumeiltaan ja tekeleen yleinen napinrämppäyspakkomielle tekee moninpelistäkin väsyttävää. * 3 x 3 Puzzle: Columns-plagiointi, tavallista reilumpi mahjongsolitaire ja mahdoton tammiväännös yhdessä paketissa, höystettynä animedaisareilla ja Repe Sorsan räkätyksellä. Todennäköisesti korealaista kamaa, siis. Kaksinpelin puute jättää loppujen lopuksi kylmäksi. * 4-D Warriors: Corelandin ja Segan peliksi estetiikaltaan melko geneerinen räiskintä, jossa jahdataan pomomörköä kahden eri pelialueen välillä suhaten. Aika kuiva, pelattavuuden kekseliäisyydestä huolimatta. * 4 En Raya: Espanjalainen ristinollaväännös, jossa pelipalikoita pudotellaan kentälle kourasysteemin kanssa. Vuoroaan odottava pelaaja voi yrittää räiskiä vastustajansa palikan päreiksi ennen kuin se tipahtaa paikalleen, mutta laakit on niin helppo väistää, ettei mekaniikalla ole käytännössä merkitystä. Espanjalaiseksi kolikkopeliksi kuitenkin yllättävänkin vakuuttava. * 4 Fun in 1: Centiped...eikun Galactic Convoy, Galag...eikun Galaxian ja Pac-M...eikun The Ghost Muncher yhdessä paketissa. Kuppaisia graffamuokkauksia puhkikalutuista kolikkopeleistä, siis. Lisäksi mukana on Scramble, jota ei olla jaksettu edes uudelleennimetä. Ainoa viihdyttävä asia on pelin vakuuttelu sen sisällön alkuperäisyydestä ja uhkaus väärentäjien haastamisesta oikeuteen. Tekopyhää huumoria parhaimmillaan. * 64th Street; A Detective Story: Tyydyttävä vanhan ajan mätkintä. 30-luvun teema on automaattinen plussa ja juoni on etsiväpremissille sopivan absurdi. Pelattavuus on perinteistä, mutta toimivaa ja vihollisvalikoima suht laaja. Yksi omaperäinenkin mekaniikka on eksynyt joukkoon, nimittäin vastustajien nakkaaminen taustan hasardeihin. Erikoismaininta päähenkilöiden miehekkäistä heittoäänistä. * 7jigen no Youseitachi - Mahjong 7 Dimensions: Alkuun yksi asia täytyy tehdä selväksi. Mahjong on ylirunkattua paskaa pahimmillaan. Kolikkomahjonglernopelien viihdyttävät osiot on onneksi mahdollista nähdä pelaamalla tekeleitä ainoalla mielekkäällä tavalla, eli huijaamalla. Tästä mahjonkeilusta löytyy ihan hauskat fantasiateemaiset tytsyosiot vaihtelevin tyylein piirrettynä. Loppuanimaatio on etenkin hupaisa. * A.B. Cop: Segamaisen läpällä ulkoasulla siunattu rallijahtauspeli, joka on hyppymekaniikkoineenkin epäomintakeinen mutta viihdyttävä. Omaa levottoman eli hyvän gemariruudun. * A.D. 2083: Toimiva vapaan liikkuvuuden retroavaruusräiskintä, jonka musiikit nostavat sen monien vastaavien yläpuolelle. * Aaargh: Melko omaperäinen mutta todella monotoninen hirviöriehumispeli, jossa tuhotaan kyliä ja popsitaan alkuasukkaita. Melkoisen Rampagemaista menoa, siis, mutta kamerakulma on väännetty sentään yläviistoon, joka tekee ohjauksesta harvinaisen kömpelöä. Eri ruutujen vaihtelevat teemat ovat mielenkiintoisin osa-alue; jostain syystä samalle saarelle on rakennettu kanta-asukashökkeleiden lisäksi mm. uudisraivaajalinnake ja keskiaikainen satama. * Abscam: Pac-man-klooni hirvittävillä äänitehoisteilla. Sentään pelin premissi on hyvä henkinen edeltäjä I'm Sorrylle. * Acrobat Mission: Pari omintakeisesta mekaniikkaa ja hyvän ulkoasun sisältävä skrollaava avaruusräiskintä. Ensin mainituista etenkin kuoleman jälkeinen itsemurhapommitusmahdollisuus on hauska. Muuten melkoisen persoonaton lukuun ottamatta hapokasta loppua. * Acrobatic Dog-Fight: Värikäs, omintakeinen ja persoonallinen lentoräiskintä, joka on kuitenkin turhan tasapaksu. Arvostan suuresti sitä, että viholliset koostuvat pääasiassa lentävistä sioista. * Act-Fancer Cybernetick Hyper Weapon: Psyko-versio Psychonics Oscarista, jossa mukavasti H.R. Gigermäisiä mörköjä. Vaikeusaste on Data Eastin vastaavien pelien tapaan megarunkku, tosin. Musiikit ovat vaihteeksi tekijälleen ominaista läppäsyntikkaa. * Action Fighter: Segan omaperäinen väännös ylhäältä kuvatusta rallipelistä. Monihaarainen rata ja sen sisältämät erilaiset osuudet ynnä viisi erilaista (vaikkakin turhan samankaltaista) ajoneuvoa viihdyttävät, vaikka vaikeusaste on vaihteeksi vattumainen. Pelin tärkein sisältö on kuitenkin sen Ninja Princess -kameo. * Adventure Quiz 2 - Hatena? no Daibouken: Geneerinen ja ylipitkä lautatrivia. * Adventures of Robby Roto!, The: Hupaisan Microsoft Paintmaisilla graffoilla varustettu ja omintakeisten mekaniikkojen ansiosta viihdyttävä Dig Dugin henkinen edeltäjä. (6/10) * Aeroboto: Kuiva sivuttain rullaava räiskintä, jossa voi vaihtaa enimmäkseen hyödyttömän robotin ja sen hävittäjämuodon välillä. Loppari on jostain syystä suora plagiointi Gradiuksen ekasta pomosta. * Aero Fighters: Perinteinen lentoräiskintä hoopoilla hahmoilla ja mainioilla musilla. Aloittaa sarjan hienon perinteen sattumanvaraisista loppupomoista. * Aero Fighters 2: Samaa kamaa kuin ykkönen kuivemmalla musiikilla ja siistimmillä taustoilla. Vikan ruudun vetäminen yhdellä konttarilla-pakko on ripulia. * Aero Fighters 3: Lisää normilentelypaukuttelu. Pelin siistein ominaisuus on se, että kaksinpelillä jokaisella eri hahmoyhdistelmällä on oma loppunsa. * After Burner: Esteettisesti upea mutta pelillisesti liian suppea ynnä ylipitkä ja siten monotoninen. On myös melkoisen persoonaton Segan peliksi. Parempi kuitenkin kuin Space Harrier. * After Burner 2: Pikemminkin After Burner 1.1, eli SF2-tason minimaalinen päivitys edeltäjäänsä. Sisältää sentään Outrun-kameon. * Age of Heroes - Silkroad 2: Edeltäjänsä tavoin hyvä mätkintä, jonka oleellisin uudistus on taikamekaniikka valitettavine cinemaattisine lieveilmiöineen. Myös vika pomo on kunnon Battle of Midway. (7/10) * Agent Super Bond: Käsittämättämön ja mekaniikoiltaan kuppainen Berzerk-apinointi. Paras källi on ampumissysteemi; liikkuessa ampuu hahmo automaattisesti menosuuntaansa, joka yhdistettynä latausmekaniikkaan tarjoaa monta hajoamista. * Agress - Missile Daisenryaku: Persianlahden sotaa ja puzzlepeliä yhdistävästä premissistään huolimatta rutikuiva tekele, joka koostuu yksinomaan palikoiden siirtelystä paikasta toiseen liukupalapelityyliin. * Aggressors of Dark Kombat: "I hate kids!" Omaperäinen ja ihmeen hyvin toimivakin mätkintä-, paini- ja versus-mättöpelin yhdistelmä. Rosterikin on hyvä, etenkin Kunio-sarjan päähenkilöduota muistuttavalta hahmopariltaan, ja tietysti espanjaa nohevasti puhuva moottoripyöräjengiläispakolainen kummastuttaa myös sopivan paljon. (9/10) * Air Assault: Iremin äärikuiva räiskintä tekijälleen erikoisen epäsäväyttävillä graffoilla. Eli, wait for it, more like Air ASSault. * Air Attack: Geneerinen ikuisesti luuppaava avaruusräiskintä. * Air Buster; Trouble Specialty Raid Unit: Bulkkimainen sivulta kuvattu räiskintä. * Air Duel: Air ASSaultin tavoin kuiva Iremin ylhäältä kuvattu ammuskelu. Ainoa lievän mielenkiintoinen elementti on vaihtoehtoisen helikopterialuksen jonnin verran tähdättävät laakit. * Air Gallet: Visuaalisesti mainio, mutta muilta osa-alueiltaan vaihteeksi tyystin mielikuvitukseton ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. * Air Rescue: Segan näyttävä mutta myös tylsä ja itseään toistava FPS-lentokonetekele, jossa vaihteeksi noukitaan mosia maasta ja kärrätään niitä 8 kerrallaan kotitukikohtaan. * Airwolf: Ainoa vähänkään kiinnostava Air-alkuinen kolikkopeliräiskintä kiitos vaihtelevien vihollisten, joista kaikki eivät edes keskity pelaajan tappamiseen ainakaan suoraan alá Metal Slug. Ruutuja on kolme erilaista mutta kolmekymmentä pelattavana, joten pelin todellinen läpäisy vaatii pelaajalta vähintään siviilienpommittajan tasoista nolla-aivokapasiteettia. * Ajax: Perusbulkkimainen armeijaräiskintä, jossa sentään ylhäältä kuvattua tahkomista välillä tauotetaan Afterburner-tyylisillä 3D-osioilla. * Alcon: Ylhäältä kuvattu tusinamainen räiskintä. Alun keskiaikainen linnoitusalue on ainoa vähänkään mielikuvituksellinen elementti. * Alex Kidd; The Lost Stars: Suhteellisen vaihteleva mutta yltiöhidas ynnä -pitkä tasoloikka. Pelin seitsemän ruutua pitää läpäistä kaksi kertaa, jotta "THE END" -ruudusta koostuvan lopun pääsee näkemään. Kolikkoversiossa on sentään samanaikainen kaksinpeli, mutta vastapainoksi ei Leksin kuolinkirkunta ole yhtä räkäinen kuin Master System -väännöksessä. * Alien3; The Gun: Segan melkoisen mitäänsanomaton lisenssivalopyssyräiskintä. * Alien Arena: Omintakeinen mutta tylsähkö versuspeli, jossa vastustaja yritetään tuhota passiivisaggressiivisesti erilaisia vipstaakeja väkertämällä. * Alien Challenge: Hämärähkö versusmäiskintä, jonka pienellä rosterilla on mukavan massiivinen määrä liikkeitä. Säväyttävintä tekeleessä on kuitenkin sen hulvaton ääninäyttely. "Pumppalahuu!" (6/10) * Alien Crush: Hyvällä estetiikalla ja hirvittävällä pöytädesignilla varustettu digitaaliflipperi, jonka insinöörein idea on jakaa pöytä kahden ruudun välille sen skrollaamisen sijasta. * Alien Sector: Namcon kasaripeliksi epäkarakteristisen kuiva ja karakteristisen pitkäveteinen avaruusmölliäisräiskintä. Lopun Mach Rider -juonenkäänne on ainoa mieleenpainuvahko juttu. * Alien Storm: Hupaisa toimintatekele, jossa sekä mätkintä-, FPS- että sivuttaisräiskintäosuuksia. Vihollisvalikoima saisi olla suurempi ja pomojakin on periaatteessa vain yksi, mutta Segamainen hämäräryys ja huumori viihdyttävät loppuun, joka on taas kerran sikahyvä. (7/10) * Alien Syndrome: Segan sikarunkku ja monotoninen räiskintä, jossa sentään nostetaan hyvin esille scifiteemaan sopiva ihmisten perseisyys: tehtävän suoritusnopeus painaa pisteissä enemmän kuin ihmishenget ja lopussa on julkista kuhertelua. Alkuruutu onkin pelin viihdyttävin osio. * Aliens: Konamin kolikkopeliksi esteettisesti kuppainen ja muutenkin tylsä räiskintä, jossa sentään jonkin verran vaihtelua. Kummalliset OC-alienit ovat ihan mielenkiintoisia. * Alien vs. Predator: Hyvä mätkintä monipuolisilla hahmoilla, vihollisilla ja kentillä. Käy loppua kohden kuitenkin hieman puiseksi ja valitettavasti tukee vain kolminpeliä, vaikka pelattavia hahmoja on kiusoittelevasti neljä. (7/10) * Alleymaster: Rutikuiva keilailupeli pallo-ohjauksin. * Alligator Hunt: Sarjakuvamainen kolmannen persoonan räiskintä sekä jalankulku- että lento-osioin. Graffat ja spanglish tuovat peliin mukavasti charmia ja musiikkivalikoima on mainio, joskin aivan liian suppea. (7/10) * Almond Pinky: Mahjongpeli, jonka pakolliset naisesittelyosiot ovat genren tavallistakin edustajaa misogyynisempiä. * Alpha Mission: SNK:n visuaalisesti persoonaton räiskintä, jossa ihan mielenkiintoiset mekaniikat. Hupaisin elementti on harppausesineen vastakkaisväännös, joka heittää aluksen siis alkuun päin. Tästä huolimatta on musiikki pelin ainoa oikeasti hyvä osa-alue. * Alpha Mission II: Ykkösosaan verrattuna pelattavuudeltaan nykyaikaistettu, eli paranneltu, mutta esteettisesti vielä sieluttomampi ja siten entistäkin pitkäpiimäisempi tekele. * Alpine Racer (2): 3D-mäkilasketteluduo, ensimmäinen ensimmäisessä ja toinen kolmannessa persoonassa. Ei järin kiinnostava ilman alkuperäisen raudan suksia simuloivaa telinettä, vaikka kakkosen ääninäyttely on sentään suht hupaisaa. * Alpine Ski: Retropalikkalaskettelua, -slalomia ja -mäkihyppyä. * Altair: Vissiin italialainen avaruusräiskintä, joka on ajalleen ja tekomaalleen yllättävän (muttei kovin) jees vapaine liikkuvuuksineen, aluksen hajoavine osineen sekä pomomättöineen. * Altered Beast: Yllättäen kolikkopelimestarirotua, mikä ei tosin tarkoita paljoa. Pelattavuus on köyhää, mutta eri muodonmuutokset motivoivat pelaamaan armollisen lyhyen pelin loppuun, joka onkin sitten Segan vanhojen kolikkopelinimien tapaan aika huippuluokkaa. * Amazing Adventures of Mr. F. Lea, The: Neljä erilaista ruutua sisältävä toimintapeli, joista kaksi on suoria kopioita muista aikalaistekeleistä ja kaksi muuta rutikuivia. Nomen est kusetusta, siis. * Amazing Maze: Wanhan ajan versuspeli, jossa tulee rämpiä rullaamattoman sokkelon läpi tietokonetta tai vastapelaajaa nopeammin. * Ambush: Kolmannen persoonan avaruusräiskintä, jossa ei muuta mielenkiintoista kuin hupaisan esoteerinen ykkösruutu, jossa yritetään epätoivoisesti saada avaruusrakkine lentoon. * American Horseshoes: Todella sisällyksetön hevosenkengänheittely, joka on ilmestynyt samana vuonna kuin vastaavanlainen tekele Shuuz. Oliko tämäkin joku vuoden 1991 paska villitys? * American Speedway: Ylhäältä kuvattu pilipaliralleilu, jossa auton suoritusta parannetaan keräämällä radalle ilmestyviä esineitä. Mario Kart-pioneerityöstään huolimatta mitäänsanomaton tekele. * Ameridarts: Vaihteeksi väkisin väännettyä yhdysvaltalaispaatosta jostain syystä sisältävä tikanheittopeli, jonka pallo-ohjaus nakkaa tikat päin mäntyä. Graffat ovat ihan sympaattiset, sentään. * Andro Dunos: Peruspersoonaton avaruusräiskintä, jossa aseistuskokoonpanoa voi vaihtaa neljän eri vaihtoehdon välillä. * Angel Kids: Segan syystäkin uniikki kaksoistikku-peli, jossa kummallakin tikulla ohjataan kahta köyttä pitelevää kakaraa, jotka pompottavat kolmatta samanlaista ylös kapeita kenttiä. Hämmennys on ainut huvin lähde, sillä ohjaus on harvinaisen epäintuitiivista, pompoteltavan ipanan liikerata mielivaltainen ja pelattavuus tyystin tasapaksua. * Angler Dangler: Data Eastin yksinkertainen mutta nopeatempoinen virvelöintitekele. * Anteater: Ihan kekseliäs sokkeloroinankeräysväännös, jossa ohjataan titulaarisen otuksen kieltä pitkin sokkeloita hieman matopelimäiseen tyyliin. * APB - All Points Bulletin: Estetiikaltaan retroisan jumalainen ja pelattavuudeltaan omintakeinen poliisiajelu. Mainio huumori ja kyttäsatiiri viihdyttää, vaikka itse pelattavuus on loppupeleissä melko tasapaksua. (6/10) * Apparel Night: Perustissimahjong. * Appoooh: Segan estetiikaltaan hurmaavan kuppainen ja pelattavuudeltaan vain kuppainen painipeli. * Aqua Jack: Ralliräiskintä kömpelöllä ohjauksella ja vakkarikuivalla armeijateemalla. Ajoneuvona toimiva ilmatyynyalus ja teiden korvaaminen vesistöllä on sentään tekeleeltä kekseliästä. * Aquarium: Mielenkiintoisia mekaniikkoja sisältävä Puzzle Dama -väännös, jonka tylsä ulkoasu ja etenkin passiivisten kuplapalikoiden spämmäys tekee kuplaksi. * Arabian: Menettelevä mutta ikäisekseenkin kököhkö Donkey Kong -väännös, jonka parissa vikassa ruudussa on melkoisen kuppaista tasoloikkaa. Valitettavasti musiikkivalikoima on jotain Wilhelm Tell Overturea ja Can Cania stereotyyppisen arabisoundin sijaan. * Arabian Fight: Segan genrelleen melkoisen ainutlaatuisilla skaalautuvilla graffoilla varustettu mätkintä, joka näyttää kuitenkin suht kuppaiselta, lähinnä animaatioiden laaduttomuudesta johtuen. Massiiviset spritet myös tekevät moninpelistä äärimmäisen epäselvää seurattavaa. Arabiateema onkin ainut varteenotettava plussa. * Arabian Magic: Liikelistoiltaan kitukasvuinen mutta melko monipuolisen ruutusuunnittelun ja teemansa takia viihdyttävä mätkintä. Parempi kuin Arabian Fight. * Arbalester: Taustoiltaan jees mutta muuten vaihteeksi liukuhihnamainen, armeijateemainen lentoräiskintä. * Arch Rivals: Hupaisalla estetiikalla varustettu ja väkivaltaan nojaava 2 vs 2 -koris. * Area 51 / Maximum Force Duo: Kaksi kuivaa mutta kökköjen GC-/digitaaligraffojensa takia huvittavaa valopyssyräiskintää yhdessä paketissa. * Argus: Lentoräiskintä, joka on esteettisesti vaihteeksi kuiva. Mekaniikoissa on sentään yritetty; mukana on mm. joka ruudussa vaihtuvat aseet, laskeutumisminipeli, tuhottavat esteet ja sivuttain looppaava taistelukenttä. Näistä ainakin viimeksi mainittu tosin sucks ass. * Ark Area: Omaperäinen mutta tasapaksu räiskintä, jossa vapaasti rullaavissa ruuduissa -- joita on noin 20 liikaa -- ammuskellaan mitäänsanomattomia avaruusmölliäisiä. Pelin loppua lainaten: "Let❤s do anything else." Finaalissa esitellään edellä mainitun helmen lisäksi myös peliraudan speksit, jostain syystä. * Arkanoid: Lievästi esikuvaansa viihdyttävämpi Breakout-väännös, kiitos lisävoimien, muuta silti krooh. Alkunäyttö on ainoa mielenkiintoinen osio. * Arkanoid - Revenge of Doh: Samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä parilla uudella lisävoimalla ja vielä runkummalla kenttäsuunnittelulla. SNES-version alaotsikkoa lainaten "Let's not Doh that again". Lopussa on sentään keskitason kolikkopelifilosofiaa. * Arkanoid Returns: Kymmenen vuoden tauon jälkeen Arkanoid palaa. Miksi vitussa? Edeltäjiäänkin kuivempi tekele kiitos ribben estetiikan ja pomomättöjen puutteen. * Arlington Horse Racing: Hevosrallivedonlyöntisimulaattori, jossa ei siis mitään sisältöä rahantuhlaustaulukon ja pikselihevosten ravausten seuraamisen lisäksi. Melkein yhtä vahingollista ajanvietettä kuin todellinen vastineensa, siis. * Arm Champs II: Graafisesti hupaisa kädenvääntely, joka on todellisen raudan puutteessa kuitenkin aika lisäkiveskäs. * Arm Wrestling: Koominen, mutta pinnallinen puzzle-/tikuntaontapeli Nintendolta. Viholliskasti on aika hieno. * Armed Police Batrider: King of Fightermaisella tiimimekaniikaltaan, vierailevilta tähdiltään ja isolta rosteriltaan shootterivartavirrasta eroava tekele. Geneerihköinen ja sillisalaattinen ulkoasu ei valitettavasti ole Raizingin parasta tasoa. Lisäksi yhdessä lukuisista lopuista runkataan jotain pirun natalistirikollisia (anteeksi tautologia). * Armored Car: Tasapaksu ylhäältä päin kuvattu rälläily, jonka kenttädesign on tasaista ristikkoa. Viholliskatras on sentään melko laaja. * Armored Warriors: Omintakeinen mechamätkintä, jossa mukava määrä vaihtelua kiitos neljän eri hahmon ja erilaisten varusteiden määrän. Hupaisin puoli on jossain pomomätöissä käytössä oleva esine, joka yhdistää pelaajat yhdeksi tuholinnakkeeksi rakkinegenrelle ominaiseen tyyliin. Vähäisinä huonoina puolina toimivat jopa CPS-raudalle masentava musiikkivalikoima ja tyystin yhdentekevät juoni-osiot. (7/10) * Art of Fighting: Juoni- ja rope-elementeissään hyviä ideoita sisältävä, mutta aivan liian tönkkö mättöpeli. * Art of Fighting 2: Huomattavasti pelattavampi kuin ykkönen, muttei silti mikään mestariteos, lähinnä edelleen hivenen kusehtavan ohjausen. Tosin dialogin ja tahallisen sekä tahattoman huumorin taso on Samurai Shodowin luokkaa, mikä on hupaisaa etenkin pelin suhteellisen ryppyotsaiseen edeltäjään ja jatko-osaan verrattuna. Musaakit ovat hyvää alkuaikojen Neo Geo -settiä. * Art of Fighting 3: Sulavien, rosteripakkaa sekoittavien mättöpelijatko-osien pioneeri. Pelattavuudeltaan mielenkiintoinen risteytys 3D-mättömäistä rushausjugglausta ja normi-2D-nahistelua. Musiikkivalikoima on omaperäinen sekä mainio ja graffat yksiä parhaista 2D-saralla. (7/10) * Ashura Blaster: Vaihteeksi geneerinen armeijateemainen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Ainoa mieltä hieman ylentävä asia on välinäyttöjen flirttaileva kapiaiskyllikki. * Assault: Ylhäältä kuvattu tankkiräiskintä, jossa pelattavan rakkineen telaketjuja ohjataan erillisillä tateilla. Lopputulos on yllättävän toimva. Myös epälineaariset ruudut ovat ihan mielenkiintoinen ilmiö. Valitettavasti peli on perusinttikuivailuteemansa lisäksi myös kasari-Namco-tyylisen monotoninen ja ylipitkä, eli "No tank you". * Asterix: Konamin lisenssimättöpelien tapaan turhan yksinkertainen mätkintä, jonka lisenssi on vielä parempi syy olla sitä pelaamatta. * Asteroids: Ajalleen menettelevä, nykyään yhdentekevä vektoriräiskintä. Harppausmekaniikka on aika hauska vaikkakin sattumanvaraisuudessaan hämmentävä ominaisuus. * Asteroids Deluxe: Minimaalinen päivitys 1,5:lla uudella vihollisella. Harppaus on korvattu käytännöllisemmällä mutta kuivammalla suojanapilla. * Astra Superstars: Estetiikaltaan Sunsoftin muiden mättöpelien tapaan mainio turpakekkeri, jossa passeli rosteri. Pelattavuus on lentelyineen hupaisa väännös perus-2D-mättämisestä, vaikka kitukasvuiset liikelistat tekevät menosta turhan pinnallista. Lisäpisteet flipperipallomekaniikasta, tosin. "Ugee." (6/10, myös Saturn) * Astro Blaster: Segan vanhan ajan avaruusräiskintä, jossa jopa ei käytetä vektorigraffoja. Pelin hidastusmekaniikka on jees ja aseen ylikuumenemisen mahdollisuus meinaa, ettei aivoton ampumisnapin takominen vaihteeksi kannata. Sisältöä on kuitenkin liian vähän ja vaikeusastetta liikaa. Mukana vaihtoehtoinen, peruslaadukas saksalaisdubbi. * Astropal: Asteroids-plagiointi huonommilla graffoilla. Eli ei mikään oikea Astrokaveri. * Astyanax, The: Perus-2D-mätistys fantasiateemalla. Ei yhtä siisti kuin NES-versionsa kiitos laadukkaiden juoniosioiden puutteen ja kuppaisten musiikkien, mutta ainakin loppupuolella on pikkutuhmaa huumoria ja hämmentävä non sequitur-osio. * Asuka & Asuka: Graffoiltaan menettelevä ja pelattavuudeltaan taas tyystin mielikuvitukseton lentoräiskintä. Paska & paska, more like. * Asura Blade - Sword of Dynasty: Fantasiateemainen, esteettisesti ja rosterillisesti epämerkittävä mättöpeli, jonka mekaniikat ovat kaikkivoipainen ilmatorjunta- + työntötorjuntasyöpää. Purjoo. * Asura Buster - Eternal Warriors: Edeltäjäänsä hieman persoonallisempi ja ennen kaikkea pelattavampi, paitsi että heittomanööveri tehdään jostain helvetin syystä painamalla kahdesti alas ja hyökkäysnappulaa. Mitä vit? * Asylum: Pelattavuudeltaan huono, mutta estetiikaltaan hauskalla tavalla naurettava ylhäältä kuvattu toimintatekele. Vaihtelevat ympäristöt kannustavat pelaamaan loppuun, ellei pelin betaisuus kaada koko touhua kesken kaiken. * Ataxx: Tammipeliväännös hoopoilla mörköalienvihollisilla. Sisältää jostain syystä jonkinnäköisen mahdollisuuden tallentaa oma ranking-pistetilasto myöhempiä pelikertoja varten, vaikka tuskin kenelläkään on hirveän matalaa kynnystä tahkoa tätä tuubaa toistamiseen. * Athena: Karsinogeenisen kököllä ja epäreilulla pelattavuudella varustettu toimintatasoloikka, jonka huonoutta alleviivaa pelin premissin, mekaniikkojen, estetiikan ja etenkin päähenkilön siisteys. Vihaan tätä peliä yhtä paljon kuin rakastan Athenaa, eli paljon. * Athena no Hatena?: Arabiteemainen triviapeli viihdyttävällä estetiikalla. Valitettavasti nimen Athena viittaa tekijäfirmaan eikä yllämainittuun. * Atomic Robo-Kid: Monotoninen ja huijaamatta mahdoton Baraduke-väännös. Ainakin elefantin ja pölynimurin risteytystä muistuttava päähenkilö on söötti. * Atomic Punk: Iremin Bomber Man -kolikkopeliporttaus tekijälleen ominaisen pikkutarkoilla animaatioilla ja hoopolla huumorilla. Perverssisti, vaikka nelinpeli löytyy, ei versus-moodia ole. Tarinamoodi on sarjalle uskollisen monotoninen ainakin yksin yskiskellessä. * Aurail: Pari hyvää ideaa sisältävä, mutta persoonaton, runkku ja ylipitkä räiskintä, jossa ylhäältä kuvattuja ruutuja tauotetaan raivostuttavilla FPS-osioilla. Huomaa, että Sega on toiminut pelissä vain julkaisijan roolissa. * Avalanche: Höhlä wanha tekele, jossa napataan melakasalla ylhäältä putoavia lumikokkareita. Äänimaailma on omaa luokkaansa. * Avengers: Ylhäältä kuvattu mätkintä perinteisellä jengiläisteemalla. Parempi kuin samoihin aikoihin ilmestynyt Kyros, muttei yhtä hauska. * Avengers in Galactic Storm: Pelattavuudeltaan perustyydyttävä lisenssimättöpeli, vaikka esittelikin genrelle yhden sen syöpäisimmistä mekaniikoista apurihyökkäysten muodossa. Graffat ovat kamalaa esirenderoitua kökkeröä ja musiikitkin hajuttomia etenkin Data Eastin peliksi. Lisämiinuksena vielä Captain America. * Avenging Spirit: Yksi parhaista tasoloikkapeleistä koskaan kiitos mainion possessausmekaniikan. Vihollishahmoja on mukavan paljon, mikä meinaa edellä mainitun mekaniikan turvin tuplasti kivaa. Juoni on hienon synkkä pelin estetiikkaan verrattuna ja loput jopa suht koskettavia, etenkin niistä parempi. (9/10) * Aztarac: Passeli vektoriräiskintä tukikohdan puolustamispremisillä ja tutkamekaniikalla. * Azurian Attack: Kuiva ja sisällyksetön avaruusräiskintä. * B.C. Story: Kovin Korean estetiikan sisältävä luolamiesteemainen urheilupeli, jossa on norminapinhakkauksen lisäksi myös ohjaustikun ronklausta. Kirjaimellisesti tuskallista pelattavaa. * B. Rap Boys: Hupaisa, mutta kökkö ja hivenen monotoninen mätkintä. Viholliset ovat turhan kestäviä ja itseään toistavia ja ohjattavuus kömpelöä, mutta Hip Hop-teema tekee pelistä jotenkin siedettävän ainakin vikaan pomoon asti, joka pitääkin sitten voittaa yhdellä elämällä (dat ain't happening). Moninpelilläkö asianlaitaan pelastus? Ehei, ensiksi pelaajat joutuvat hakkaamaan toisensa, ennen kuin voittaja pääsee tekemään itsestään lihamureketta pääpahista vastaan. * B-Wings: Data Eastin geneerinen avaruusräiskintä hämmentävällä korkeudenvaihtomekaniikalla ja suurella määrällä erilaisia aseita. Ei mikään Boogie Wings, siis. * Backfire!: Data Eastin graafisesti hyvä rallipeli isometrisehköllä kamerakulmalla. Kontrollit ovat yksinkertaisuudessaan melko uniikit: tatilla ohjataan auton menosuuntaa, ei kääntymistä, mikä mahdollistaa hämärät mutta hyödyttömät akselikikkailut. Ehkä siksi seiniin törmäys poikkeuksetta kimmottaa auton takaisin oikeaan suuntaan vain pienen nopeuden menetyksen kustannuksella. Musiikkivalikoima on laadukas ja laaja mutta kokonaispituudeltaan parin minuutin luokkaa eli loppupeleissä lähinnä ketuttava. * Back Street Soccer: Mukavan suoraviivainen ja nopea jalkapalloilu. SunA:n henki näkyy plagiointitäyteisissä biiseissä, jotka tuovat hyvällä tavalla mieleen Street Hoopin. (6/10) * Bad Dudes vs. Dragonninja: Pelattavuudeltaan tyydyttävä ja hupaisan kasari mätkintä, jossa tarpeeksi vaihtelua. Pelin meemistatus on tosin aika epäansaittu muihin kolikkopelien dialogihelmiin verrattuna ja loppu on Yhdysvaltallan lippuineen, kansallislauluineen ja Reaganeineen vielä Legionnaireakin masentavampi. * Bad Lands: Offroad -tyylinen rallipeli tyylikkään karulla estetiikalla, mielenkiintoisella ratasuunnittelulla ja asemekaniikoilla. Valitettavasti tukee vain kaksinpeliä. * Bakatonosama Mahjong Manyuuki: Ihmisperseistä lautapelaamista hoopolla feodaali-Japaniestetiikalla, seikkailuelementeillä ja aivan liian pitkällä kestolla. Mielenkiintoista kyllä tissejäkin löytyy, vaikka tekele onkin Neo Geo -raudalle. * Bakutotsu Kijuutei: Alien Sectorin jatko-osa, joka on hieman edeltäjäänsä parempi, mutta silti monotonisen ylipitkä. Paccet-avaruuskavereiden pelilliset jeesausmekaniikat ovat plussaa, vaikka kuomien jatkuva kuoleminen masentaa aina. Onneksi MAMEhuijauskoodien tekijät ovat olleet taas tilanteen tasalla ja tehtailleet tyyppien döödaamattomuuskoodit. * Bakuretsu Quiz Ma-Q Dai Bouken: Premississään Indiana Jonesmaista arkeologikaluamista ja Sylttymäistä kurkkusalaattiviidakkosamoilua sekoittava ja pelattavuudeltaankin epäkiinnostava tusinatriviatekele. * Baku Baku Animal: Omintakeinen match two -versuspuzzlepeli hupaisan hirvittävillä esirenderoiduilla hahmoilla. Valitettavasti moninpelissä ei viimeksi mainittuja taas vaihteeksi juuri näy, mutta sentään taustat ja biisit vaihtuvat, Segan kiitos. (7/10, myös Saturn) * Bal Cube: Omintakeinen mutta rutikuiva Breakout -väännös, jossa ohjataan melan sijasta palloa...tai siis kuutiota. * Balloon Bomber: Wanha, sisällyksetön yhden ruudun räiskintä, sentään tuhoutuvalla maastolla ja hupaisalla ääniraidalla. * Balloon Brothers: Tetris-väännös käännetyin tippumissuunnin -- siis kohoamissuunnin -- ja hämärin värinvaihtomekaniikoin. Aika U.P.P -tierin menoa, siis. * Baluba-Louk no Densetsu: Kuiva sokkelonkamankeräys maustettuna Mario Bros.:maisella alatuuppausmekaanikalla. * Bang!: Menettelevä Point Blank -tyylinen valopyssyräiskintä länkkäriteemalla. Koska tekijäfirma on Gaelco, onko kyseessä siis paellawesternpeli...? * Bang Bang Ball: Mouse Shooter Gogon henkinen jatkaja, jossa esikuvaansa monipuolisempi yksinpeli. Hiirenammunnan versuskaksinpeli on korvattu co-op-pelimuodolla, mikä on sinänsä mielekäs ratkaisu; nyt kumpikin tekele tukee toisiaan hyvin kummankaan olematta obsoliitti. * Bang Bang Busters: Diet Go Gon tyylinen Bubble Bobble -väännös hajottavalla kenttädesignilla ja tavallista syvällisemmillä mutta huonoilla tappomekaniikoilla. Pelin ulkoasu on myös todella halpa etenkin Neo Geo -peliksi. * Bang Bead: Hupaisa, uudistettu Pong passelilla hahmokaartilla. Ei yllä Flying Power Discin tasolle, kylläkään. * Bank Panic: Segan ja yhteistyökumppanin vaihteeksi sikahyvä kolikkopeli, joka hyvin omintakeinen länkkäriteemainen räiskintä vapaasti liikutettavalla taistelukentällä ja lukuisilla hupaisilla mekaniikoilla. Tästä pitäisi tehdä jonkinnäköinen VR-jatko-osa. (7/10) * Barricade: Neljänpelattava versusmatopeli, eli suht hienoa settiä etenkin vuodelle '76. * Barrier: Hämmentävä ja kuiva vektorigraffainen tekele, jossa väistellään hitaasti liikkuvia mitäleitä kapeassa putkistossa. * Baryon - Future Assault: Rutikuiva ja persoonaton korelalainen avaruusräiskintä, jonka Pulstarmainen takomis/lataussysteemi sentään menettelee. * Baseball Champ: Ääninäyttelyltään hulvaton, mutta muuten tarvittavan huono ja hajottava pesäpällipeli ADK:lta. * Baseball Stars 2: Professionalin jatko-osa samalla pelattavuudella ja entistä paremmilla graffoilla. Professionalin naisjoukkueiden saksiminen tekee tästä tekeleestä kuitenkin edeltäjäänsäkin taantuneemman. * Baseball Stars Professional: SNK:n Neo Geo -emäspalloilu, eli ihanaa estetiikkaa ja hirvittävää pelattavaa koko rahan edestä. * Basketball: Vanha kehno korikälleily, jonka pallo-ohjaus tekee pelaajista aika puoljumalaisia kiitäjiä. * Batman: Kuppainen ja runkku mätistys pelkällä yksinpelillä. Estetiikka on passelia ja sisältö sopivan uskollista yliarvostetulle leffalähdemateriaalilleen. * Battlantis: Mytologiateemainen HC-Space Invaders. Esikuvaansa parempi eli vain sika tylsä. * Battlecry: Itkettävän kammottava yksinpelattava 2D-mättöpeli hirvittävin kontrollein ja kirjaimellisesti naurettavin grafiikoin. Vielä hirveämpi kuin firman edellinen tekele Reikai Doushi, mikä on jo saavutus. * Battletoads: Esteettisesti siisti, mutta nopsaan todella monotoniseksi menevä ja helvetin ylipitkä mätkintä parilla pakollisella eli rasittavalla kepulikonstikentällä. Ylikestävät pomot ja vessa- sekä laattahuumori tekevät menosta entistäkin tuskallisempaa. Lisäksi Dark Queenia ei mätetä missään vaiheessa, eli miks tää peli on ees julkastu? Melkein yhtä huono kuin NES-kaimansa, mutta vain melkein. * Battle Bakraid - Unlimited Version: Battle Gareggan jatko-osa paremmilla graffoilla, Armed Police Batriderin hyvällä lataussysteemillä ja mukavalla 9 lentsikan rosterilla. Edelleen valitettavan särmätön tekele muuten. * Battle Balls: Suht omintakeinen ja hyvin toimiva versuspuzzlepeli mieltäylentävän hupaisin hahmoanimaatioin ja masentavan eläinpitoisin rosterein. (7/10, myös Playstation) * Battle Chopper: Iremin Opa-Opa-vastine lafkan peruspeliä söpömmine graffoineen ja kauppamekaniikoikkeen. Eri suuntiin skrollaavat kentät ovat jees, mutta muuten peli on melko runkku ja pitkäveteinen, osaltaan kiitos melko Midway-kestävien pomojen. * Battle Circuit: Etenkin Capcomin peliksi mukavan humoristinen ja suuret määrä liikkeitä omaavan hahmokatraan sisältävä sci-fi-mätistys, joka rupee kuitenkin loppua kohti maistumaan hieman puulta kiitos turhan kestävien vihollisten ja kuivahkojen kenttien. Nelinpeli tekee tekeleestä silti lafkan parhaan genrensä edustajan. (7/10) * Battle Cross: Kökkö ja räikeää värikkyyttään lukuun ottamatta mitään sanomaton yhden ruuden avaruusräiskintä. Pelaa mieluummin Karian Crossia. * Battle Cruiser M-12: Esteettisesti mukavan värikäs mutta pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen sukellusveneenupotushommeli. * Battle Flip Shot: Bang Beadin edeltäjä paremmilla graffoilla, pienemmällä rosterilla ja hivenen erilaisella pelattavuudella: erikoislaakit eivät tarvitse mittaria ja voittamiseksi riittää vastustajien palikoiden tuhoaminen. * Battle Garegga: Sekä estetiikaltaan että pelattavuudeltaan OK mutta persoonaton lentoräiskintä, taas vaihteeksi. Sorcer Strikerista otetut salahahmot ovat sentään hyvä alustus Armed Police Batriderin IP-yhdistelylle. * Battle K-Road: Pääasiassa huonolla tavalla omintakeinen 2D-mättö, jonka rasittava maahanlyöntimekaniikka kusee sen lähes täysin. Arska- ja Sylttypastissit ja geneerisen ulkoasun ja turnausteeman kanssa ristiriidassa olevat loppupomo ja hoopot loput ovat tosin plussaa. Myös mätkintäpelimäistä heittomekaniikkaa toivoisi näkevän useammissa genren edustajissa. * Battle Lane! Vol. 5: Omintakeinen mutta juustoinen ylhäältä kuvattu rälläilyräiskintä. Omintakeisin ominaisuus on se, että vastustajana toimivien autoilijoiden kuskit ja räiskijät voi napsia erikseen. Totta kai ajajan ampuminen aiheuttaa ajoneuvon disintegroitumisen sekunnin sisään. * Battle Rangers: Data Eastin pelattavuudeltaan toimiva ja vaihteleva kurkkusalaattiräiskintä yhdenmukaisella mutta sentään melodramaattisella vihollisarmeijalla. Onneksi todella absurdi käännösjälki kuumine haulikonluoteineen kuoltavaksi tekee lopputuloksesta kovin viihdyttävän. Lisäbonuksena on pelin amerikkalaisversiossa vaihtoehtoinen englantilokalisaatio, mutta tämän version teksti on vielä huonompaa eli parempaa. PC Engine -käännös on lisää sisältöä moninpelin kustannuksella. (6/10, myös PC Engine) * Battle Shark: Sukellusveneteemainen automaattisesti rullaava ensimmäisen persoonan räiskintä, jossa tähtäin liikkuu tarkoituksellisen mutta turhan tahmaisesti. Esteettisesti hyvä, vaikka sisältää vielä Zelda-pelejäkin hajottavamman "kohta kuolo korjaa"-varoitushälinän. * Battle Zone: Vektorigraffainen ensimmäisen persoonan tankkiräiskintä. Krooh. * Battle of Atlantis: Vedenalaisteemassaan jokseenkin omintakeinen mutta ikäisekseenkin yltiömonotoninen sivuttaisräiskintä. * Batsugun: Tavanomainen ylhäältä kuvattu shootteri, sentään expa-systeemillä ja vaihdettavilla hahmoilla. * Bay Route: Segan ja Sunsoftin tekemä ravausräiskintä. Sisarpelinsä Tough Turffin tapaan tyydyttävä mutta epäinspiroitunut genrensä edustaja. Neljä asetta, joiden välillä voi vaihtaa vapaasti, ovat sentään jees ominaisuus. * Beast Busters: "One sure thing, we'll risk our lives." SNK:maisen läppä mörkövalopyssyräiskintä, jossa melko uniikki kolminpelimahdollisuus. Muuten pelattavuus on harvinaisen epäinspiroitunutta; sentään on hupaisan absurdia, että periaatteessa rajoitettuja ammuksia jaellaan sitä tahtia, että ainakin yksinpelillä ei kudeista voi millään ilveellä tulla pulaa. (6/10) * Beathead: Huvittavan huonoilla graffoilla siunattu, omintakeinen muttei viihdyttävä versuspalikankeräilyralli epäselvillä heksagonisilla ruuduilla. * Beatmania-sarja: Etenkin emulaattorikontrolleilla hyvin kuiva ja lisenssiurheilupelitason homogeenisyydellä varustettu DJ-rytmipeliröykkiö. * Beezer: Kekseliään sijaan pikemminkin näsäviisas sokkelihaahuilu, jossa pitää vangita mehiläisiä kuusikuutioihin seiniä tuuppimalla. Epähauska ja epäselvä. * Bells & Whistles: Toisen kolikkopeli-Twinbeen länkkäriversio, eli söpöä estetiikkaa ja kuivahko pelattavuutta. Lisävoimat ovat hupaisia, mutta niiden keräämiseen tarvittava loputon kellojen ampumiskalkatus on huomattavan ärsyttävä mekaniikka. * Ben Bero Beh: Hajottavan sattumanvaraisia esteitä ja vihollisia sisältävä Donkey Kong-apinointi palavassa rakennuksessa. Lisäsuolaksi haavoihin on päähenkilö palomiehen sijaan joku vaahtosammuttimella varustettu läsö trikoopelle. * Berlin Wall: Lode Runner-väännös, joka on nimeäjänsä mukaisesti ynseä ja liian pitkä. Kengännauhamaisen hoopo estetiikka premissiin liittyvine taustakuvineen huvittaa jonnin verran. * Bermuda Triangle: SNK:n vaihtoehtoinen versio World Warssista, joka on sisarpeliään paljon kummallisempi ees taas skrollaavine ruutuineen ja tappavine anti-bonus-kenttineen. Vastapainoksi ovat bossit paljon WW:tä tasapaksumpia. * Berzerk: Monotoninen räiskintä, jossa pari hauskaa mekaniikkaa ja mukava määrä vaihtoehtoisia kieliraitoja. * Best Bout Boxing: Yllättävän viihdyttävä 2D-nyrkkeilypeli melko vaihtelevalla vaikka totta kai täysjätkäisellä hahmokatraalla. Iskut tekevät jopa vahinkoa ja kontrollit ovat ymmärrettäviä, toisin kuin monissa muissa lajin videopeliväännöksissä. * Best of Best: Nimensä mukaisesti sekä sika hyvä että kovin kuso mättöpeli. Mekaniikat ja tuntuma ovat melko syöpää, mutta menettelevän hahmokartaan isot ja absurdit liikelistat tarjoavat silti paljon hupia, kuten myös rupuinen ulkoasu. Pelaajan henkinen nöyryyttäminen epämiehekkäästä pelaamisesta on mekaniikkana myös omaa luokkaansa. SunA:han ei kerrankin tarvitse olla pettynyt. (4/10) * Bestri: Kolmen pelin korealainen kokoelma. Kaksi näistä ovat homeisia ristinolla/tammiväännöksiä, mutta viimeinen hämmästyttävän eli lievän viihdyttävä Breakout-tekele hyvällä gemariruudulla. Viimeksi mainittu löytyy myös yksittäisenä pelinä nimellä Jumping Break. * Big Event Golf: Golf-peli, jossa taas käsittämättön pallo-ohjaus. Musaakit ja graffat ovat onneksi toimivampia. * Big Fight; Big Trouble in the Atlantic Ocean: Tavallinen mätkintä mukavan isolla hahmokatraalla. Jokaisen pomohahmon vikaa lukuun ottamatta saa puolelleen, eli pelattavia tyyppejä on yhteensä 8. Tätä käytetään hyväksi myös arveluttavassa versus-moodissa, jonka mekaniikat ovat suoraan pääpelistä. Tekeleen pelaaminen sitä osittain tukemattomalla MAMElla antoi muutenkin hiukan absurdiin menoon mukavan lisähappomausteen. * Big Karnak: OK toimintatasoloikka siistillä Egypti-teemalla. Melko vaihteleva ja raaka, mutta hieman turhauttava. * Big Run: Esteettisesti hyvä ja pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen kolmannen persoonan perusrallipeli, jossa körötellään Paris-Dakarin Afrikan osuus. * Big Striker: Hiomaton jalkapalloilu ärsyttävällä äänimaailmalla. * Big Twin: Uniikihko muttei hyvä puzzlepeli, jossa kärrätään pelialueelle tippuvia palloja ja yritetään muodostaa niistä kolmen joukkoja. Kaksinpeli on, mutta versusta ei, mikä korostaa kurjuutta. Onneksi kaikki hyvitetään kekseliäästi alastomien muijien pikselikkäitä valokuvia väläyttämällä. * Bigfoot Bonkers: Versusmatopeli sattumanvaraisilla jalanjälkiesteillä. Lussua kamaa verrattuna Barricadeen, siis. * Bijokko Gakuen: Lukioteemainen strippimahjong, jossa ei sentään näytellä edes nännejä. Koulujengiläismuija ja manserviceäkin sisältävä loppukohtaus kellistävät kurjuutta. * Bikkuri Card: Vedonlyöntitekele, jossa yritetään valita kaksi paria peitetystä ristikosta. Emulaattoritallennusten avulla voin todeta, että peli kusettaa. Ylläri pylläri. * Billiard: Vissiin Neuvostoliittolainen biljardipeli, jossa kaveeraavat punainen ja sininen pallo tuuppivat kilpaa hymynaamoja kuoppiin. Varmaankin taiteellinen kannanotto tekomaahansa, siis. * Billiard Academy Real Break: Jees, joskin johdainnaistava henkinen jatkaja Pocket Gal Deluxelle. Silmänruokana toimivat lyylit ovat semirealistisessa tyylissään siistejä ja estetiikka on muutenkin hyvää kankeaa ääninäyttelyä lukuun ottamatta. Etenemistä palkitsevat lyylien zoomailuosiot ovat omaperäisiä ja hupaisia, vaikka se, että lähikuvat eivät ole muijista riippuvaisia, onkin antiklimaattista. * Bio Attack: Lentoräiskintä, jossa niistetään ihmisruumiissa vastaantulevia bakteereja. Premissi ja eri ruumiinosissa tapahtuvat fiksatut välikentät tekevät pelistä jopa jotenkin muistettavan. * Biomechanical Toy: Runsaasti tasoloikkaelementtejä sisältävä räiskintä. Kentät ja viholliset ovat melko vaihtelevia, mutta eri aseiden ja kaksinpelin puute on ynseää. Ainakin erilaisia apurihahmoja on yllättävän paljon, mutta niiden harvinaisuus ja lyhyt käyttöikä lähinnä potututtaa entistäkin enemmän. * Bionic Commando: Kouramekaniikaltaan kekseliäs mutta muuten ohjaukseltaan hajottavan rajoitettu ja muutenkin hiomaton räiskintä, etenkin kun NES-jatko-osan sarjaflengaus ei ole vielä käytössä. Musiikkien hoopohko instrumentaatio on mielenkiintoisin osa-alue. * Birdie King 1-3: Pallo-ohjauksiltaan jopa toimivia, mutta muuten mitäänsanomattomia golfretroiluja. * Birdiy: Retropeli, jossa kasvatetaan linnunpoikasta sille matoja kiikuttamalla samalla kun hätyytellään pois tirppaa itseään mättää yrittäviä mörköjä. NPC:n puolustuselementeiltään siis uraa uurtava, huonolla tavalla. * Bishoujo Janshi Pretty Sailor 18-kin: Strippimahjongia Sailor Moonista melko suoraan kopioidulla hahmoilla ja PC98:maisella eli hyvällä graffatyylillä. * Bishoujo Janshi Pretty Sailor 2: Poikkeuksellisesti edeltäjästään estetiikaltaan entisestään petraava strippimahjong, tällä kertaa ilman plagiointia. Tällä kertaa naishahmoja rääkkäävä päähenkilö heitetään lisäksi linnan sisään, sentään... * Black Heart: Japanilaislähteistään huolimatta korealaistyylisen halvalla mutta hupaisalla graafisella ulkoasulla varustettu shootteri, joka on pelattavuudeltaan valitettavasti tyystin tavanomainen lukuun ottamatta Dragon Breed/Saint Dragonmaista pelaajan osumahavannointisysteemiä. * Black Panther: Konamin krapulamaanantainen toimintajööti, joka on tyystin epäpelattava ja esteettisesti epämerkittävä. * Black Tiger: Capcomin runkku ja itseään toistava fantsutoimintatasoloikka. Hyvää seuralainen samana vuonna ilmestyneelle Black Pantherille, siis. * Black Touch: Mahjongsolitaire, jossa esteettisesti kovin korealaisia eli epäkoreita välikuvia speden jätkän herutusiskuyrityksistä ja -epäonnistumisista. * Black Touch '96: Tämä kirjaimellisesti keskeneräinen mätkintä ei vissiin liity yllä mainittuun peliin mitenkään muuten kuin tekomaan kautta. Sisältöä on vähän, bugeja ei, mutta ainakin ulkoasu on taas Koreaa. Loppumättö on hieman Crime Fighterssin tyyliin kaikki edelliset pomot samanaikaisesti. * Black Widow: Vektorigraffainen kaksoistikkuräiskintä, ainakin omaperäisellä teemalla. Päähenkilön kyräily vaikeusastetta valitessa on omaa luokkaansa. * Blade Master: Kovin kitukasvuisella liikemäärällä nihkeytetty fantsumätistys, jossa sentään Iremille uskollisen passelit graffat. * Blandia: Pelattavuudeltaan välttävä fantsumättöpeli, jossa sentään ihan hupaisa panssarimekaniikka. Graafisesti tekele tyydyttää, mutta biisien määrän sekä niiden keston sekunneissa voi laskea yhden käden sormilla. * Blastaball: Futuristinen kiekkopeliväännös, jossa lätkää liikutetaan sitä avaruusaluksella räiskimällä. Yltiöhitaus ja se, että pelaajia on kentällä kerrallaan minimaaliset kaksi, tekee menosta vähintään yhtä kuivaa seurattavaa kuin tosielämän vastineesta. * Blasted: Monotoninen ja epäselvä mutta hupaisan ulkoasunsa takia hetken viihdyttävä tarkka-ampumisräiskintä. Hauskin puoli on pelissä on se, miten lungisti tykitettävien rakennusten asukkaat suhtautuvat nurkissaan pyöriviin valloittajatappajakyborgeihin. * Blaster: Graffoiltaan hirveä mutta sentään lievästi vaihteleva FPS-avaruusräiskintä. Tekeleen ylipitkän keston päätteeksi päästään paratiisiin, jonka sisältö on aika ennalta arvattaa settiä. * Blasteroids: Taas yksi turha retropelin uudelleenlämmittely, tällä kertaa Asteroidsista. Sci-fi-musiikit ovat viihdyttäviä, mikään muu ei niinkään. * Blasto: Wanha räiskintä, jossa kosautellaan miinoja tuhottavissa sokkeloissa. Kovin kuivaa settiä ainakin yksinpelillä. * Blastoff: Namcon kasariavaruusräiskintä, eli maksimaalista pyllynimemistä. * Blaze On: Hidastempoinen eli pitkäveteinen avaruusräiskintä, jossa sentään genrelle uniikki vihollisenpossessoimismekaniikka. Erilaisia sosialisoitavia vastustajia on nihkeänlaisesti, valitettavasti. * Blazer: Namcon isometrinen kasariräiskintä, joka on vaihteeksi esteettisesti hyvä ja pelattavuudeltaan tasapaksu, muutamasta eri ajoneuvosta huolimatta. * Blazing Star: Pelattavuudeltaan tylsin ja vaikeusasteeltaan rikkinäisin Yumekobon Neo Geo -räiskintä. Ylikestävät pomot yhdistettynä aseiden nuhaisuuteen hajottavat erityisesti. Erilaisten alusten suuri määrä olisi hyvä ominaisuus, jos niitä vain voisi vaihtaa kesken pelin, sillä ei tätä jaksa hullukaan uudelleenpelata. Sentään pääpahis on saatanallisuudessaan eli pikkuvauvaisuudessaan täydellinen rooliinsa. * Blazing Tornado: Estetiikaltaan jees painipeli, jonka pelattavuuskin menettelisi, ellei vaatisi suunnilleen 3 Count Bounttiakin pahempaa napintakomista heittojen tekemiseksi. Vikan taistelun alku on mieleenpainuva. * Block Block: Tavallista monipuolisempi mutta paskamaisen kenttäsuunnittelunsa takia normaaliakin hirveämpi Breakout-klooni. * Block Gal: Segan ja Vic Tokain tekemä Breakout-klooni pikselitisseillä. Kuppaisen estetiikan ja aiheen perusteella oletan tämän tekeleen valmistuneen firman yhteisten ja harvinaisen överiksi menneiden ryyppäjäisten lopputuloksena. * Block Hole: Lentoräiskinnän ja Tetriksen risteytys, eli jonkinnäköisestä omaperäisyydestään huolimatta yksi maailman huonoimmista peliristisiitoksista. * Block Kuzushi, The: En tiennytkään, että Simple Seriessin edustajia oli kolikkopeliraudallakin. Tämä titteli on valitettavasti geneerinen Breakout-nokitus. * Block Out: Ylhäältä kuvattu 3D-Tetris. Lähes pelikelvoton. * Blocken: Köyhän miehen Puchi Carat eli versus-Breakout keskinkertaisella hyökkäysmekaniikalla. Yksinpelin lukuisat vastustajat on korvattu versus-moodissa ykköspelaajan palettimuutoksella, totta kai. * Blockade: Kahden pelaajan versio Barricadesta. Kai parempi, jos omaat vähän oikeita kavereita. * Blomby Car: Ohjaukseltaan toimiva mutta monotoninen ja ulkoasultaan kengännauhamainen Paris-Dakar-rallitus. Blomby Car-eksperttimme sentään osaa kertoa, että tekijät ovat tajunneet plagioida peliin Data Eastin musaa. * Bloodstorm: Time Killerssin hengellinen jatkaja, joka on premissiltään ja esteettisesti vielä edeltäjäänsäkin älyllisesti taantuneempi. Sentään muutamia hyviä ideoita löytyy, kuten vastustajan spessujen pölliminen ja pari hupaisaa erikoistaistelutannerta. Tekeleen pelattavuus on valitettavasti melkein yhtä kuppaista kuin sen olemus. * Blood Bros.: Länkkäriversio Cabalista. Täysin samat mekaniikat kuin edeltäjässään sekä totta kai sama voittoanimaatio, eli aika hauskaa settiä. * Blood Warrior: Melko urpo mutta välttävä Mortal Kombat -apinointi Japanista, Japaniteemalla. Enkkudubbi on sentään samaa huvittavan hömelöä tasoa kuin edeltäjässä Shogun Warriorssa. * Bloody Roar: Elikkomuodonmuutosmekaniikkansa ja spessujensa ansiosta tavallista viihdyttävämpi 3D-mättö, jossa parikin helmihahmoja. Tosin se, että heitot voi torjua, on aika Mortal Kombatmainen eli huono ratkaisu. * Bloody Roar 2: Mekaniikoiltaan edelleen hiottu jatko-osa: superit ja tällä kertaa mättöpelinormeja noudattavat heitot ovat jees. Epäjees ovat kaikkien ykkösten mielenkiintoisten hahmojen poisto, etenkin kun uudet naamat ovat ehkä yhtä poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta tyystin epäinspiroituneita. * Bloxeed: Segan tyystin persoonaton Tetrispeli esineillä, eli jonkinnäköinen Tetris the Grand Masterien edeltäjä. * Blue Hawk: Normipersoonaton kurkkusalaattiräiskintä, eli, kyllä, ennemminkin Ugiblöö Hawk. * Blue Print: Kekseliäs sokkeilohaahuiluväännös, jossa puhalletaan kentälle ripotelluista taloista koneen osia ja masiinan valmistettua kosautetaan sillä muijaa jahtaava munakoisohirviö. Hupaisaa mutta tasapaksua settiä, vaikka sentään ruutujen koostumukset jopa hieman muuttuvat. * Blue Shark: Mustavalkoampumagalleria, jossa räiskitään siis mereneläviä. Taposta miinuspisteitä antava sukeltaja on räiskintää hillitsevässä riippakivimäisyydessään kenties ensimmäinen lajissaan. * Blue's Journey: Melko tavallista mutta sopivan hektistä tasloikkailua yleisellä ADK:maisella kummallisuudella sekä tietysti parilla omintakeisella pelillisellä lisämausteella. Seikkailupelielementit hoopojen NPC:iden kera ovat etenkin hauskoja, kuten myös läpät loput. Lutuisuudessaan hieno sisarpeli esteettisesti kovin karummalle Magician Lordille. (7/10) * Body Slam: Segan tavanomainen vaihtoparipainipeli, jossa kuitenkin Yohko-idoleiden tasoinen lisenssi. On aika tekijäfirmalle ominainen ihme, että roteva japanilaispainijapahismuija on säilynyt pelissä lokalisaation jälkeenkin... * Bogey Manor: Technossen hupaisa ja omintakeinen sentaijamppa vs. möröt-mätkintä, jossa hyvä määrä vihollisia muttei silti tarpeeksi vaihtelua. Pelin nerokkain idea on vihollisten löylyttämiseen tarvittava manööveri: ensin tehdään huomion vievä "Mikä TOI on?"-sormellaosoittelu, jonka jälkeen lyödään muualle pälyilevää vastustajaa naamaan. Kun vihulaisia näin tarpeeksi jallittaa, käy niitä melkein sääliksi...mutta vain melkein. * Bombjack Twin: Taas yksi hämmentävä retropeliuudelleenlämmittely, jossa edeltäjäänsä paremmat graffat, samanaikainen kaksinpeli ja aivan yhtä karsea pelattavuus. * Bomb Bee: Taas yksi yhdentekevä Breakout-väännös flipperimäisellä kentällä ja kahdella melalla. * Bomb Jack: Tylsä ja loputon retropeli, jossa keräillään ja puretaan pommeja. Hyppymekaniikat ovat ärsyttäviä ja lukuisista käden ulottuvilla olevista räjähteistä huolimatta ei vihollisille voi tehdä mitään. Eli Bomb Shit, more like. * Bomb Kick: Korealainen Bubble Bobbleilu ärsyttävän kestävillä vihollisgeneraattoreilla ja kaakkoon väännetyllä plagioinnilla. Huvittaa lähinnä surkuhupaisuudensa turvin. * Boggy ´84: Kuppainen mutta tarvittavan monta eri ruutua sisältävä DK-apinoinnin kaltainen. * Bonanza Bros: Segan ainutlaatuinen räiskinnän tapainen hiiviskelyelementeillä. Hoopot puheölähdykset toimivat omaperäisen estetiikan kohokohtana. Viihdyttää koko kestonsa, vaikka parin fillerikentän poistaminen parantaisi kokemusta entisestään. Nykyajan GTA-rinkirunkkauksta silmällä pitäen on myös lohduttavaa, että pelin rötöstelypremissiä siloitellaan lokalisaatiossa tehokkaasti. * Bongo: Kaikin puolin kammottava tekele, joka on kaiken päällisiksi vielä tasoloikka. Kauhuleffamainen loppu on ainoa vähänkään viihdyttävä kohta. * Bonk's Adventure: Esteettisesti ja pelattavuudeltaan epäinspiroitunut eli kuiva tasoloikka vapaalla kenttä- ja pomomättövalinnalla. * Bonze Adventure: Buddhalaismytologian käytöllään ja karuutta ynnä söpöyttä sekoittavalla ulkoasullaan massasta erottuva tasoloikka, joka ei ole silti erityisen hyvä. Käytetty tarusto on muutenkin valittu huonosti, koska kattelisin kaljupäisen patun sijaan paljon mieluummin keskivertoa populaarikulttuurimikoa... * Boogie Wings: Erinomainen ja hyvin epägeneerinen lentoräiskintä. Pelin mekaniikat ovat omaperäisiä ja hyviä ja graffat on myös huippuluokkaa, samoin kun kaksinpelin loppumätössä kikkailemisen mahdollisuus. (8/10) * Boomer Rang'r: Data Eastin vanhan ajan toimintatekele, jossa kalutaan vapaasti pientä saarta roinanmetsästyksessä. Pelialue on jees ja vihollisvarieteetti OK, mutta juustoiset morsojen naamalleilmestymiset ja se, että jokaisen kerätyn kaman jälkeen palautetaan pelaaja lähtöpisteeseen tekee kokemuksesta silti tuskallisen. * Boong-Ga Boong-Ga: Palkintopeli, jossa tungetaan sormi valitun vatipään hanuriin ja yritetään mitoittaa survaisu oikean voimaiseksi pelin vissiin sattumanvaraisen vaatimuksen mukaan. Ilman alkuperäisen raudan muovipeffoja ja vastaavia releitä on kokemus vielä aiottuakin hämmentävämpi. * Boot Hill: Gun Fightin jatko-osa, jossa tällä kertaa jopa mahdollisuus tietokonetta vastaan pelaamiseen. * Borench: Segan puzzlepeli, jossa pompotellaan lautaa pitkin valuvaa palloa erilaisia kimmotuskulmapalikoita sen tielle länttäämällä. Melko omintakeista mutta nimensä mukaisesti myös rutikuivaa settiä. * Born to Fight: Amatöörimäisillä graffoilla ja hulvattoman epävakuuttavalla ääninäyttelyllä siunattu armeijavalopyssyräiskintä. Etenemissysteemi on genrelle sentään melko epätavallinen; kentistä pitää lahdata tietty määrä vihollisia ennen kuin pomotaisteluun pääsee. * Bosconian: Namcon yksitoikkoinen avaruusräiskintä, jossa sentään todella hyvin äännettyä englantia. * Bouncing Balls: Omintakeinen muttei kovin kummoinen puzzlepelin tapainen, jossa yritetään kasata eri numeroita sisältävistä palloista oikea lukema. Pelin Looney Tunes-lisenssi tuskin on luvanvarainen. * Boulder Dash: Data Eastin väännös vanhasta C64-lörtsystä, eli hajottavaa puzzlekärvistelyä hyvällä musiikki-instrumentaatiolla. * Bounty, The: Vähäsisältöinen ylhäältä kuvattu paattiräiskintä. Muuten aika sika perinteinen kolikkopelipaukuttelu, paitsi että etenemisnopeutta voi säätää. * Botanic: Sokkelopeli, jossa mutusteltavat lehdet paljastavat takaataan muuttuvan labyrintin. Kun tähän sotketaan vielä monen ruudun levyiset kentät ilman skrollausta, on sekasortoinen soppa valmis. * Bowl-O-Rama: Yksinkertainen keilailupeli genrelle vaadituilla menestystä tai sen puutetta kuvaavilla välipätkillä. Mukana myös kaksi vaihtoehtoista pelimuotoa, joista siinä hieman kiinnostavammassa kootaan keiloilla korttikättä Blackjackin sääntöjen mukaisesti. * Boxy Boy: Ei niin yllättäen sokoban-peli, eli karseaa syöpää. Ruudunvalinnan kohteen mukaan vaihteleva musiikki on kasan ainoa plussa. * Bradley Trainer: Tankkisimulaattori, joka on minulle aika käsittämätön. Onneksi. * Brain: Corelandin ja Segan sivulle rullaava avaruusräiskintä, joka 4-D Warriorssin tapaan ei onnistu pakenemaan genren kuppaisuutta parista omintakeisesta ideasta huolimatta. Älynväläyksiin kuuluvat mm. se, että kenttää voi manuaalisesti rullata myös pystysuunnassa (yrjöö) ja että osa ruuduista pelataan avaruusaluksen sijaan avaruusukolla/-akalla. Hämmentävin elementti on se, että mikäli vastustaja-avaruusolioiden UFOista pöllii tarpeeksi 3,5-lerppuja (lol), rakennetaan finaalissa niiden tiedoista massiivinen taistelurobotti! Sitten peli loppuu. * Brave Blade: Lähihyökkäys- ja torjuntasmekaniikalla massasta erottuva räiskintä, joka on kuitenkin esteettisesti peruspersoonaton. 3D-graffat ovat etenkin tekoaikaan nähden kovin epävakuuttavia, mutta ainakin niistä saadaan jotain kiintoista irti parissa taustassa ja bossissa. * Bravo Man: Stereotyyppinen Namcon kasaripeli, eli siistin estetiikan ja surkean pelattavuuden omaava toimintatasoloikka. Kuppainen ohjattavuus ja osumahavannointi yhdistettynä pelin epäinhimillisen pituuden kanssa (32. V*tun. Ruutua.) on yhtä kuin tekele, jonka läpäisee vain elämätön ulostefetisisti. Luovuin itse leikissä jossain tyystin toimimattomassa hyppelykohdassa. Lisäharmikseni pelin kolikkopeliversiosta ei tunnu löytyvän edes mitään läpipeluuvideoita. Ehkä viimeksi mainitun asianlaidan pitäisi sentään hieman lisätä uskoani ihmiskuntaan. PC Engine-versio on sentään hieman parempi (eli suunnilleen samaa tasoa kuin Ikari Warriorssin NES-portti). * Break Thru: Data Eastin lievästi omintakeinen sivuttain rullaava autoräiskintä, jonka kuoleman jälkeiset taasksepäin palautukset sulattavat vaihteeksi naamaa. Muutenkin melkoisen persoonaton tekele, vaikka hyppyanimaatio ja totta kai instrumentaatio ovat parhautta. * Breakers Revenge: Perinteinen, mutta varsin hyvä 2D-mättöpeli. Rosterikin on melko tavanomainen lukuun ottamatta paria helmihahmoa, mutta liikelistat ovat mainioita ja pelattavuus kohdallaan. Hahmot ovat sulavia ja superit siistejä, mutta muuten graffat ovat aika peruskamaa. Ääninäyttelyn taso on hyvällä tavalla naurettava ja anti-suomileffamiksaus kusee muuten hauskaa musiikkia. (7/10) * Brick Zone: SunAmaisen hämmentävää settiä, tällä kertaa Breakout-kuorissa. Palikoita tuhoavat viholliset ja machomies tekevät menosta normia tuskattomampaa ja välipätkät taideteosesittelyineen ovat varsin sivistäviä. Midway-pomot ja 100 ruutua kuitenkin tarkoittavat, ettei tämäkään tekele murtaudu ulos esikuvansa lähtökohtaisesta kuppaisuudesta. * Brixian: Puzznic-väännös, joka on siis pelattavuudeltaan tuubaa ja graffoiltaan noin vuosikymmenen ajastaan jäljessä. * Brute Force: Helvetin monotoninen ja lievästi sanottuna ylipitkä mätistys, jonka mukavan vuorovaikutteiset ympäristöt ja yleinen hoopous vain harmittavat entisestään. Hyvällä tavalla urpoista kohdista ansaitsee erityismaininnan ruutu, jossa hakataan katoilla arabiterroristeja stereotyyppisen itämaisen musiikin pauhatessa taustalla. * Bubble 2000: Plagioituja graffoja, väärästä kohteesta eli Puzzle Bobblesta plagioitua pelattavuutta ja alastomien muijien valokuvia, eli aika keskiverto korealaispeli. * Bubble Bobble II: Useat pelattavat hahmot ja Rainbow Island-tason Taito-kameointi ei pelasta peliä sarjan flegmaattiselta ja kuivalta pelattavuudelta. Ainakin esoteeriset esinevaatimukset tarjoavat tällä kertaa kymmenisen erilaista huonoa loppua. * Bubble Memories; The Story of Bubble Bobble III: Samaa vanhaa kuplanlaattausta yhdentekevällä latausmekaniikalla ja ilman mitään kakkososan charmia. Forgeddaboutit. * Bubble Trouble: Mereneläväteemainen ampumagalleria, jonka yksitoikkoisuus ja kuppaisuus antaa sille Aquarium seal of approvalin. * Bubbles: Ajalleen hyvillä grafiikoilla varustettu tavanomainen ylhäältä kuvattu kamankeräily avoimilla ruuduilla. * Buccaneers: Hirvittävä merirosvoteemainen Kung Fu Master -väännös, jonka sankarin liikkumisnopeus on mannerten luokkaa. Ainoa hyvällä tavalla mieleen painuva asia on pomo, joka himmailee rauhassa paikallaan lesossa idlausanimaatiossa, kunnes pelaaja astuu tyyppiä tarpeeksi lähelle ja saa tältä yhden freimin kiikaritirvaisun sukkana sisään. * Bucky O' Hare: Konamin lisensoitu mätkintä, eli vain tyydyttävä. Ninja Combat/Robocop 2 -tyylinen projektiilipainotteisuus on sinänsä jees, mutta tuo mukanaan etenkin tässä genressä hajottavan elementin, eli vihollisten kosketuskontaktilämäoton, joka tekee meleehyökkäyksistä lähes hyödyttömiä ja siten pelaamisesta melko monotonista räiskimisjauhamista. Grafiikat ja musiikit ovat myös peruskauraa, mutta ääni(yli)näytellyt välinäytöt ovat hienoja. * Buggy Boy: Tavanomainen takaa kuvattu rallipeli ylikapeilla ja -pitkillä radoilla ja paikoitellen varsin runkuilla esteillä, kuten keskikentää halkovalla joella. * Buggy Challenge: Hämärä avomaastorälläily, jossa rata kiertyy ympäri sivusuunnassa. Syystäkin uniikki. * Bullfight: Taas yksi Segan ja Corelandin uniikki tekele, eli ylhäältä kuvattu härkätaistelumätistys. Pinnallinen mutta hupaisa, vaikka valitettavasti tappelupukareista pelataan väärällä osapuolella eli matadorilla. * Bull Fighter: Jääkiekkoilu, jossa on ADK:n urheilupeleistä eniten tekijälleen tuttua urpoa hurmaavuutta. Etenkin jatkoajalla joksikin fursooneiksi muuttuvat pelaajat ovat mielenkiintoinen ilmiö. Pelattavuus on turhan flegmaattista mutta muuten suht viihdyttävää. * Bullet: Segan persoonaton ja tylsä kaksoistikkuräiskintä, jonka eivät täysin lineaariset kentät vain pidentävät tuskaa. * Burgertime: Yliarvostettu, epäreilu ja itseään toistava tasoloikan kaltainen. Premissi ja pelattavuus ovat kyllä ihan omaperäisiä, kuten Data Eastilta sopii odottaa. * Burglar X: Kauhealla estetiikalla ja pieruhuumorilla varustettu ylhäältä kuvattu roinankeräily. * Burnin' Rubber: Data Eastin tavanomainen, mutta romurallifokuseituneisuudessaan viihdyttävä vanhan ajan ajopeli. Pääteema on mukavaa kuultavaa ja ei onneksi ala alusta, kun kuolo korjaa. * Burning Fight: SNK:n ensimmäinen Neo Geo -mätistys on valitettavan Final Fightmainen. Pelattavuus on Capcomin tervanjuontiakin huonompaa, mutta siistimpi estetiikka, lyhyempi kesto ja jonkinnäköinen persoonallisuus tekee lopputuloksesta pikkuriikkisen esikuvaansa nautittavamman. * Burning Force: Namcon tavanomainen mutta toimiva takaa kuvattu räiskintä, jossa mainiot graffat ja tekijäfirman kasaripeliksi järkyttävän inhimillinen puolen tunnin kesto. * Burning Rival: Segan SFII, eli toimiva, mitäänsanomaton ja ankea mättöpeli. Ainoastaan esteettisesti tai muutenkaan vakuuttava asia ovat loppukuvat. Hahmokatraan kuivuutta katsellessa tulee mieleen, että suunnittelijat ovat varmaankin jatkaneet uraansa Virtua Fighterin parissa. Yksi omintakeinen idea on taustalla löytyvien esineiden nakkaamismahdollisuus. Ei hätää, roinan voi sentään torjua. * Burning Sanrinsya - Burning Tricycle: Vedonlyöntipeli, jossa ei siis muuta varteenotettavaa sisältöä kuin söpöt graffat. * Butasan - Pig's and Bomber's: Omintakeinen, hupaisa ja hektinen yhden ruudun pommitusmätistys. Pinnallisuudestaan huolimatta on mukana tarpeeksi erilaisia vihollisia ja esineitä, että kampanjamoodi viihdyttää hyvin loppuun asti, etenkin kahden pelaajan kanssa. Valitettavasti varsinaista versus-moodia ei löydy, vaikka kaksinpelin finaali onkin Double Dragonmainen välienselvittely. (6/10) * Bygone: Hämmentävä ja sillisalaattimainen eli huono toimintapeli, jossa taistellaan jotain otuksia vastaan muotoaan muuttuvalla slinkyllä. * Cabal: Keskinkertainen rullaamaton kolmannen persoonan räiskintä geneerisellä armeijateemalla. Ruudunläpäisyanimaatio ja -fanfaari ovat pelin ehdottomasti siistein ominaisuus. * Cachat: Mielenkiintoinen ja jotenkuten toimivakin Pipe Dream/Tetris -hybridi Vs. puzzlemoodilla ja turhan geneerisellä estetiikalla. * Cadash: Seikkailupelielementeiltään melkoisen konsolimainen fantsutoiminta, joka on silti sopivan lyhyt. Estetiikka ja runkku vaikeusaste tuo mukavasti mieleen Magician Lordin, vaikka käännös on valitettavasti vain tylsällä tavalla huono. Lopussa odottaa yksi populaarikulttuurin turhimmista juonenkäänteistä. * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs: Aikamoisen Final Fightmainen, mutta hieman pelattavampi ja kiinnostavampi mätkintäpeli. Aseiden suuri määrä on etenkin hyvä kehitys, samoin kuin juoksumahdollisuus. Liian pitkä ja pinnallinen, joka tapauksessa. * Caliber 50: Räiskintä, jossa pelataan Vietnamin sodassa vangitulla kaksikolla, joka 20 vuoden lusimisen jälkeen päättää paeta. Tänä aikana on yhdysvaltalaisten lempparivaltio näemmä varusteltu yhtä raskaalla sotakalustolla kuin jenkkiläkin, mikä tarkoittaa pelaamisen olevan yltiökaaoottista sekoilua sci-fi-Viet Congin ja raivohullujen gorillojen parissa. Yleinen absurdius tekisi muuten kuivasta menosta joten kuten huvittavaa, mutta valitettavasti komiikka osoittautuu tahattomaksi ihan helvetin vastenmielisessä U.S.A.-paatoslopussa. Huoh. * Calipso: Graffoiltaan epävakuuttava yhden ruudun vedenalaisräiskintä varsin rasittavalla lipunvarastusmekaniikalla. * Calorie-kun vs Moguranian: Segan proto-Kirby eli läski pallero taistelee katu-uskottavia myyriä vastaan Dig Dug-maisissa sokkeloissa. Hyökkäysmekaniikat ovat jees ja viholliskatras melko laaja näin vanhalle tekijälle, mutta sankariläsön turhan realistisen verkkainen liikkumanopeus yhdistettyinä elintilan puutteeseen hajottaa nopsaan. Sentään on hupaisaa, että mikäli päähahmon elossa pitävä ruuan mättäminen karkaa käsistä, paisuu kaverin ruho niin, että hän jää käytävään jumiin. Moinenhan on teollisuusmaissa oikeasti hyödyllistä videopelipropagandaa. * Cameltry: Ihan hupaisa vaikkakin melko pinnallinen pallosokkelointia, jossa pyöritellään itse ympäristöä boltsin ohjailun sijaan. * Cannon Ball: Korealainen Puzzle Bobble -väännös hieman esikuvaansa mielenkiintoisimmin mekaniikoin (not saying much) ja jopa puettujen naisten valokuvin. * Canvas Croquis: SNK:n kummallinen sokkelorämpiminen, jossa ohjataan apuraha-apinaa ja maalataan taustaan lievästi sanottuna amatöörimäisen näköisiä muijien kuvia. Vaikka mekaniikat ovat kekseliäitä, on pelattavuus silti tuskallista, vaikka vähiten nautintoa tarjoaa kuitenkin äänimaailma. * Canyon Bomber: Kekseliäs wanhan ajan versuspeli, jossa pommitetaan kanjoniin pakattuja pistepalloja ja yritetään kerätä vastustajaa enemmän pojoja; mukavan seesteinen premissi moniin muihin Wii U:tus-peleihin verrattuna. * Capcom Bowling: Menetteleviä tulosanimaatioita lukuun ottamatta mitäänsanomaton keilailupeli, joka ei taida edes olla titulaarisen firman itsensä kehittämä... * Capcom Sports Club: Mainioilla graffoilla ja matalakynnyksisellä mutta pinnallisella pelattavuudella varustettu tennis-, jalkapallo- ja katukoriskokoelma. * Capcom World: Bulkkitriviapeli, jossa muutama titulaarisen firman hahmo siivittää muuten tyystin persoonatonta menoa. * Captain America and the Avengers: Data Eastin tavanomainen mutta silti viihdyttävä mätkintä, lähinnä kiitos sen, että heittomekaniikat ovat kunnon Crude Buster -tasoa. Pelin heikoin lenkki on sen lisenssi, vaikka välinäytöt tarjoavat silti camppia hupia; etenkin Red Skullin käkätys naurattaa. (6/10) * Captain Commando: Köyhän miehen Battle Circuit eli tyydyttävä mutta melko unohdettava nelinpelipieksentä. Hiskit naisviholliset ja alikäytetyt robottikulkuvälineet ovat plussaa, vaikka mieleenpainuvinta on musiikin hirvittävä instrumentaatio. * Captain Flag: Käsittämättömillä MAME-kontrolleilla ja kielimuurilla eksekuusönin kuseva mutta estetiikaltaan hupaisa piraattiteemainen Simo sanoo-tekele. * Captain Silver: Data Eastin vastine Athenalle ja Wonder Momolle, eli premissiltään ja estetiikaltaan siisti tekele, jonka kusee kökkerö pelattavuus ja infernaalinen vaikeusaste. Silti pelilillisesti hieman parempi kuin kuppakuomansa, minkä lisäksi vaihteleva ruutudesign sekä etenkin hyvin Monkey Island -tyyliset kohtaukset piristävät kärvistelynkin keskellä. * Car Jamboree: Pilipalimainen romuralleilu hitaalla liikkuvuudella ja raivohulluilla elukoilla. * Carket Ball: Graffoiltaan hyvä bildardipeli hämärillä säännöillä; pudotettavilla palloilla poistetaan pelaajalle jaettuja pelikortteja ja matsin voittaa, kun käden saa tyhjäksi. Pelin fysiikat ovat vielä sääntöjäkin kummallisemmat. * Carnival: Segan palikkamainen ampumarataräiskintä. Huonompi kuin Razzmatazz. * Carrera: Kaikin puolin kuppainen muistipeli hyvin unohdettavilla palikkagraffoilla. * Carrier Air Wing: Persoonaton armeijaräiskintä, jossa Yhdysvallat pelastaa maailman, tällä kertaa fiktiiviseltä Lähi-itäläiseltä massatuhoaseita viljelevältä sotilassuurvallalta. Tragikoomisuudessaankin tylsä tekele. * Casanova: Mahjongsolitaire, jossa hyviä vähäpukeisten muijien kuvia katalysoi muuten hupaisan kuppainen korealaisestetiikka. * Castle of Dracula: "No way. Try your luck." Korealainen Plotting -väännös ihanan karsealla musiikilla ja tekomaalleen tyypillisen huvittavilla sekä typerryttävillä välinäytönraakileilla. * Cat and Mouse: Hämärä räiskintä, jossa maailman epäkatu-uskottavin katti yrittää räiskiä hiirejä takaisin koloihinsa ottamatta niiltä pataan. Omintakeinen muttei järin viihdyttävä. * Cavelon: Tuskallisen hidas ja muutenkin rutikuiva ritariteemainen sokkelokärvistely. * Caveman Ninja: Data Eastin sekä pelattavuus- että huumorimielessä hauska toimintatekele. Meno on melko perinteistä räiskintätasoloikkimista, mutta vaihtelevat ympäristöt sekä siistit pomot ovat hyvää settiä. Sisältää useita loppuja, kaiken lisäksi, joista kaikki ovat muun pelin tapaan aika veikeitä. (7/10) * Centipede: Sienikikkailumekaniikaltaan ihan kekseliäs mutta pirun monotoninen räiskintä. * Cerberus: Asteroids-väännös Rip Off -tyylisellä puolustusmekaniikalla: pointtina on kerätä keskellä olevasta tukikohdasta irronnutta roinaa ja kiikuttaa se takaisin. Kuolla voi niin monta kertaa kun huvittaa, gemari koittaa vasta kun viholliset ovat saaneet kärrättyä koottavan kamat kokonaan pois. * Chack'n Pop: Bubble Bobblen hengellinen edeltäjä. Parempi kuin edellä mainittu, mutta silti huono kiitos yleisen runkkuuden sekä huonon tasoloikkailun ynnä hyökkäyksen. Loikkiminen koostuu lattian ja kattojen välillä kiikkerästi hinaamisesta ja vihollisia mätetään pommeilla, jotka puolet ajasta räjähtävät pelaajan omalle naamalle. Tämä yhdistettynä ahtaisiin kenttiin ja aggressiivisiin vihollisiin tekee pelistä arvattavan nautittavan. * Chain Reaction: Eka Magical Drop, eli melkoisen obsoliitti kolmosta silmäillen. Etenkin pelin esinesysteemi on turhan Money Puzzle Exchangeria, eli Mario Kart Wii-katalysoijat vievät valtaosan ajasta vain turhaa tilaa pelikentältä. Sentään pelin graafinen tyyli on Wind Wakermaisuudessaan jatko-osiaan omintakeisempi, muttei sentään ihan yhtä jumalainen. * Challenger: Lievästi hämmentävä yhden ruudun räiskintä kera ympäri kiertyvin reunoin ja esineen, joka siirtää pelaajan hinaamaan yläreunaa alareunan sijaan. * Chameleon: Vähäsisältöinen toimintapeli, missä kameleontilla mätetään kanoja ja niiden munia, samalla häiriintyneen näköisen korppikotkan hyökkäyksiä vältellen. * Championship Bowling: Tavanomainen ylhäältä kuvattu keilailupeli, sentään puputytöin. * Champion Boxing: Segan pilipali-2D-nyrkkeily, jossa yksi nappi on pyhitetty hyökkäykselle ja toinen hyökkäystyylin valinnalle. Pelattavuus on siis välttävää, mutta graffat jees: etenkin elämäänsä kyllästynyt tuomari on hulvaton. * Champion Pro Wrestling: Segan kuppainen 2D-parinvaihtopaini Champion Boxingista lainatulla, eli kömpelöllä mutta sentään helposti ymmärrettävällä hyökkäyssysteemillä. * Champion Wresler: Tavanomainen mutta hyvin kontrolloiva painipeli, jossa hyvät voitto- ja häviämisvälipätkät sekä osuva Rastan-kameo. * Championship Sprint: Persoonaton formulapeli rullaamattomilla ja passelin ratasuunnittelun omaavilla radoilla. * Chanbara: Data Eastin ohjauksiltaan omaperäinen mutta kaikin puolin kammottava samuraimiekkakalistelu. Hahmoa ja sivalluksia ohjataan kahden tikun voimin, mutta pelituntuma on silti todella huono, minkä lisäksi valtaosa vastustajiin kohdistetuista iskuista torjutaan, vaikka jamppojen ase ei ole lähimaillakaan omaa säilää. Onneksi peli tarjoaa dramaattisen pysäytyskuvan aina kuolon korjatessa, jolloin yleensä pääsee ihailemaan, kuinka päähenkilön käsien edestä mulahtava isku syystä tai toisesta katkaisee tämän kahtia, eli kiitti ihan vatusti kotiin päin vetävästä osumahavannointimattomuudesta. Sentään piirrettymäisesti lentelevät irtoruumiinosat huvittavat hetket. * Change Air Blade: Idealtaan nerokas versus-lentoräiskintä, jonka toteutuksen kusee sen Hypen Mugeninkin kalpenemaan saava tasapaino: alalaidassa oleva pelaaja on aina tyystin alakynnessä. Yksinpelillä meininki vielä menettelee, mutta kaksinpelissä ei ole juuri järkeä, kerta huonommassa asemassa olevan pelaajan ainoa tapa pärjätä on napata esine, joka vaihtaa pelaajien paikan. Kukin voi itse päätellä tämänkin henkireiän ongelman. Pelille pitäisi ehdottomasti tehdä persoonallisempi ja moninpeliltään mielekkäämpi henkinen jatkaja. * Change Lanes: Melko omintakeinen takaa kuvattu retrorälläys, jossa pyöritään pitkin lyhyehköä mutta laajaa rataa. Perustien lisäksi voi reitiltä poiketa ajamaan jokeen tai rumia nopeuksia tarjoavalle kiihdytyskaistalle ja peli maanittelee vaihtelemaan reittiä bonuspisteiden ja lisäbensan turvin. Parempi kuin Change Air Blade, ainakin. * Changes: Taas yksi matoteemainen Head-On -väännös sekä ruutujen aikana että niiden välillä muuttuvin kenttäkokoonpanoin. * Charlie Ninja: Hoopolla graafisella ilmeellä ynnä musiikeilla varustettu, toimiva juoksuräiskintä. Pelissä on mielenkiintoisena lisänä lukuisia salaisia ninjatekniikoita, joita ei siinä itsessään tai sen oheismateriaalissa paljasteta. (6/10) * Chase Bombers: Keskinkertainen Mario Kart -apinointi huonoilla esineillä ja värikkäillä graffoilla. * Chase H.Q.: Toimiva takaa-ajopeli hupaisilla äänisampleilla. Se, että vika vastus eli pahin rikollinen on itäblokin vakooja, on tosin arveluttavaa. * Check Man: Runkku ja rasittava ylhäältä päin kuvattu haahuilu, missä yritetään kävellä koko ruudun kattava palikkameri niin, että asteltu reitti tuhoutuu pelaajan takana. Vaikka palikoita voi tuoda takaisin eli peliä ei voi sentään ajaa mahdottomaksi, on se silti tarpeeksi perseestä. * Cheeky Mouse: Graffoiltaan ajalleen hyvä mutta monotoninen hiirilätkintä juustonpuolustusmekaniikoin. * Cheese Chase: Piirrettymäisellä mutta kuppaisella audiovisuaaleilla massasta suuntaan tai toiseen erottuva, pelattavuudeltaan rutikuiva ja hiomaton ylhäältä kuvattu kamankeräily. * Chelnov - Atomic Runner: Data East onnistuu saamaan tokusatsustakin jotenkin siistiä. Autoskrollaavan tasoloikan ja räiskinnän yhdistelmä toimii hyvin. Hienointa on tietysti pelin skandaalinkäryinen taustajuoni. Mega Drive-käännös on kuitenkin kolikkoversiota parempi. (6/10, mutta Mega Drive) * Chequered Flag: Graafisesti hyvä ylhäältä kuvattu rälläily, jonka pelattavuuden tavanomaisuutta hivenen rikkoo kaaran leviämisen ja muuttuvien sääolosuhteiden vaatimat varikkokäynnit. Tämä tosin tekee muutenkin kolikkopelimäisestä vaikeusasteesta vielä epäreilumman. * Cheyenne: Länkkäriteemainen valopyssyräiskintä, jossa haahuilevan lehmipojan suojeleminen tarjoaa pari hupaista mekaniikka mutta myös paljon juustoisia kuolemia. Estetiikka on kohdallaan ja vihollikatras kattaa kaikkien westernikliseiden lisäksi mm. zombit. * Chibi Maruko-chan Deluxe Quiz: Japanilaiseen sarjakuvaan perustuva triviapeli. Estetiikka ei ole välttämättä hyvää mutta ainakin omintakeista ja pelattavuudessa peli erottuu peruskuulustelumallista poikkeavien erikoisruutujen lisäksi KOF-maisella tiimisysteemillä: pelaajatrion voi valita kuudesta kokoonpanosta, jossa jokaisella jäsenellä on jonkinlainen erikoiskyky. Titulaarinen sankaritar tosin pitää tunkea jokaiseen posseen, juonellisista syistä. Pläh. * Chicken Farm: Polettipeli ärsyttävällä ääninäyttelyllä ja peruspilipalipelattavuudella. * Chicken Shift: Hektinen ja hupaisilla musiikeilla varustettu toimintapuzzleilu, jossa kahdella napilla muokataan kolmen erilaisen kentän elementtejä siten, että niiden läpi rymyävät munat ja tiput selviävät hengissä maaliinsa. * Chiller: Epämiellyttävä kauhuteemainen ampumagalleria, jossa jo valmiiksi pätkittyjä raatoja ammutaan silpuksi entisestään. Melkoisen "kielletty yli kahdeksantoistavuotiailta" -settiä, siis. * Chimera Beast: "These greedy, merciless creatuers are without conscience." Ei, kyseessä ei ole uusliberaalisimulaattori, vaan mutatoitumismekaniikaltaan passeli ja mörköestetiikaltaan jees shootteri. Juoniosiot ovatkin sitten huippuluokkaa. Etenkin kaksi vaihtoehtoista loppua ovat premissiin täydellisesti sopivia ja muutenkin ihanan metaisia. Keskivertoa älykkäämpi kolikkopelifilofisointi onkin varmaan syy siihen, miksei peliä koskaan julkaistu. Vikan bossin musiikki on lajissaan kolmanneksi paras ikinä. (7/10) * China Gate: Technoksen mätkinnäksi turhan yksinkertainen, mutta silti jotenkuten viihdyttävä tekele. Mielenkiintoisesti pelin tornimaisia ruutuja ei edes tarvitse nousta, koska pointti on hakata tietty määrä koko ajan iholle spawnaavia vihollisia. Journey to the West -teemasta huolimatta voi pelissä myös onneksi pelata muillakin hahmoilla kuin iänikuisella Son Gokulla. * China Town: Data Eastin mielenkiintoisia vaihtoehtoisia pelimuotoja ja hämärän, samaa kaivoa käyttävän kaksinpelin sisältävä puzzleilu, joka on kuitenkin kustu melkein kokonaan sillä, että pelin pointti on koota mahjong-käsiä. Koska osa pelin merkeistä on jopa luettavissa ja niiden yhteensopivuus siis kutakuinkin pääteltävissä, on pärjääminen ei-ulostefetisteillekin juuri ja juuri mahdollista, mutta lopputulos ei ole silti nautittava. * Chinese Casino: Mitä muutakaan kiinalaisessa kasinossa pelattaisiin kuin MAHJONGIA!? Paljaita pikselipintoja lukuun ottamatta yhdentekevää settiä, taas kerran. * Chinese Hero: Kenties ensimmäinen ylhäältä kuvattu mätkintä. Staattiset ruudut ja huono vihollisvarieteetti ei juuri lämmitä, mutta peruspelattavuus on muuten toimivaa. * Chi-Toitsu: Mahjonkia lisävoimillaa ja mukavan tyylikkäillä böönilla. Tekeleessä on tosin hämärää ja sattumanvaraista sensurointia, jossa jotkut intiimit paikat ovat välillä kukkien tms. peitossa, ja ehkä jonkin emulointibugin takia niiden piilottamat osat joka tapauksessa vilautetaan grafiikan vaihtumisen yhteydessä... * Choky! Choky!: Hyvin uniikki Buster Bros.:n ja versus-mättöpelin sekoitus. Pelattavuus on toimivaa ja hupaisaa, mutta hahmorosteri on turhan pieni, vaikkakin ihan hyvä. (6/10) * Choplifter: Segan porttaus vanhasta tietokonepierusta on runkku ja monotoninen heltsarilentely. Ainoa persoonallinen vivahde on panttivankeja täynnä olevan heltsarin tuhoutuessa kuuluva paskainen nauru. * Chopper I: SNK:n persoonaton armeijaräiskintä, jossa kenttien välillä Heidernin näköinen kapiainen vaahtoaa siitä, kuinka maailma pitää pelastaa vihollisen koko alue valtaamalla ja jossa lahtaamista jatketaan kahden ruutujen looppauksen ajan. Lopussa Yhdysvaltojen lippu liehuu. Satiiria vai propagandaa? Päätä itse. * Choutetsu Bri'kinger - Iron clad: Siistein Neo Geon räiskintä kiitos Last Resortmaisen mutta paremman optionmekaniikan ja vaihtoehtoisten reittien. Myös estetiikka on jees lukuun ottamatta paikoin melko oksettavia esirenderoituja vihollismasiinoita. Neo Geon prototyypin lokalisointi on kummallinen: muuten teksti on peruskankeaa englantia mutta itse peliohjeet espanjaa. Onneksi tekele on julkaistu myös ihan kunnolla Neo Geo CD:lle. (6/10) * Chuka Taisen: Antiikin kiinailussaan räiskintägenren harmaasta massasta ulkoasultaan erottuva tekele, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin täyttä Gradiusta eli paskaa. * Circus: Wanha keinupomppiminen eli perusobsoliitti retrotekele. * Circus Charlie: Kuuden tasoloikkaminipelin kokoelma söpöillä graffoilla ja totta kai fyysiseen tuskaan nojaavalla huumorilla. * Cisco Heat: Pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen autopeli värikkäillä graffoilla. 90 asteen käännökset painuvat huonolla tavalla mieleen, toisin kuin loppu, jossa Yhdysvaltojen lippujen liehutuksen jälkeen kommentoidaan sikäläisten poliisien kykyä olla noudattamatta lakia. * City Bomber: Ylhäältä kuvattu rälläysräiskintä melko vaihtelevilla kentillä ja hauskoilla lisävoimilla. * City Love: Persoonaton strippimahjong. * Clash-Road: Hupaisa mutta tasapaksu sivuttain rullaava romupolkupyöräralli, jonka seesteinen taustamusiikki on aika ristiriidassa muun sisällön kanssa. * Clay Pigeon: Geneerinen savikiekonammunta. * Cleopatra Fortune: Egyptiteemaan sopivan rutikuiva puzzlepeli sentään versus-mahdollisuudella ja tavallisen siistillä ynnä melaniinipuutoksisella anime-Kleopatralla. * Cliff Hanger: Lupin III -piirretyistä suoraan kopsatuilla kohtauksilla väkerretty Laserdisc-peli, jonka pelaaminen on tavallisen tuskallista napinpainallushakuammuntaa. Pelin leffaleikkelyn takia on sen punainen lanka aika olematon ja enkkudubbi keskeneräisyydessään surkuhupaisa. Ainoa positiivinen puoli on kuolemaa siivittävä Lupinin jojoonvetoanimaatio. Miksi? Koska siinä vedetään Lupin jojoon! * Cliffhanger starring Edward Randy: ADHDmäisen epäselvä, mutta esteettisesti hieno ja pelattavuudeltaan hauska sekä omaperäinen mätistys, jossa ei hiljaista hetkeä tule, etenkään moninpelillä. Eli aika Data Eastia. Valitettavasti myös lokalisaatio on kyseiselle lafkalle karakteristisen saksittu... (7/10) * Cloak & Dagger: Hupaisa kaksoistikkuräiskintä usein mielenkiintoisin mekaniikoin ja laadukkain ruudunvaihtoanimaatioin. * Cloud 9: Yhden ruudun räiskintä, jossa yritetään tuhota sadepilviä ennen kuin ne täyttävät pelaajan rymyämisalueena toimivan kellarintapaisen. Omintakeiset mekaniikat eivät pelasta tekelettä monotonisuudelta. * Clowns: Vissiin tyystin häpeilemätön Circus -kopio. * Cluster Buster: Data Eastin hämärä Breakout-väännös vapaasti liikuttettavalla pallomelalla ja koko ajan rullaavalla kentällä. Pelaa mieluummin Crude Busteria. * Clutch Hitter: Segan graafisesti jees mutta muuten peruspaska baseballpeli. Pallon kunnolla lyöminen on sentään hieman vähemmän mahdotonta kuin monessa muussa vastaavassa tekeleessä. * Cobra Command (1984): Data Eastin laserlevyräiskintä, jossa siis näyttävät mutta staattiset kentät. Peruspelattavuus on ammuskeluineen ja jopa opastettuine QTE:ineen peruslaserlevyilyä kiinnostavampaa ja helpompaa, mutta hahmoton ilmataisteluteema tekee menosta persoonatonta; etenkin kuolemisanimaatiot ovat lussua kamaa, jossa ohjattava helikopteri vain kosahtaa hieman eri kamerakulmista. Silti kiinnostavampi peli kuin alla mainittu. * Cobra Command (1988): Toimiva mutta melko mielikuvitukseton sivuttainrullaava räiskintä, jossa taistellaan avaruus-iranialaisia vastaan. Jostain syystä Data Eastin mielestä oli hyvä idea antaa pelille täysin sama nimi kuin lafkan neljä vuotta vanhemmalle laserlevytekeleelle. * Coco Loco: Pac-man-plagiointi huonommilla graffoilla, eli nimeään lukuun ottamatta täysin yhdentekevä tekele. * Colony 7: HC- Missile Command, jossa puolustetaan kaupunkia erilaisilta avaruusaluksilta kolmen erilaisen aseen turvin. Valitettavasti laakien ero on vain niiden kosahduksen koossa. * Columns: Segan kuivaa, persoonatonta ja obsoliittia pylväsasettelua. * Columns II; The Voyage Through Time: Samaa kuin yllä versusmoodilla ja hieman rukatulla yksinpelillä, jossa pointtina on tuhota tietty palikka osittain esitäytetystä kentästä. Lähes yhtä persoonaton ja turha kuin edeltäjänsä. * Combat: Sotateemainen valopyssyräiskintä, jossa suojellaan omia puolulaisia ja nakitetaan heitä hoitamaan ne muutamat kohteet, joille pelaaja ei itse jostain syystä voi mitään. Perinteistä armeijarymyämistä hieman komborikkoo vikan ruudun Godzilla-kaveeraus. * Combat Hawk: Köyhän miehen Bank Panic, joka on edeltäjäänsä runkumpi, monotonisempi ja kaiken kukkuraksi sotateemainen. Ei Segan eikä Sanritsun tähtihetkiä, siis. * Combat School: Track and Fieldmainen minipelikokoelma, jossa pari mosaa käy läpi kliseisiä inttiharjoituksia. Vastenmielistä settiä, siis, mutta loppupuolisko on sentään tavallaan hupaisa; kädenväännön ja kouluttajan pieksemisen jälkeen Yhdysvaltain lippu taas liehuu, minkä jälkeen yllärifinaalissa valmistunut tykinruoka juoksee terroristien kaappaamaan rakennukseen ilman asetta. Kun tässä kohdassa kuolee kerran, alkaa koko peli alusta. Kyseessä ei varmaan valitettavasti ole mikään piilosanoma... * Combatribes, The: Technossen yritys päivittää Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kunin reseptiä päätyy edeltäjäänsä paskemmaksi kiitos geneerisemmän jengiläismeiningin ja etenkin Midway-kestävyydellä varustettujen vihollisten. Lisäksi loppupuolen jampat tekevät vastaiskun jokaiselle heittoyritykselle, minkä johtaa väistämättä pelaajan tahdottomaan itsensä vahingoittamiseen. Täten pelin lopun pomomaratooni on suunnilleen yhtä karseaa kidutusta kuin War of the Monsters 2:n. Double Dragon 3:n ohella varmaan ratkaiseva syy sille, miksi Technos hautasi kolikkopelimätkintänsä muutamaksi vuodeksi. * Come Back Toto: Hidas ja tylsä korealainen Snow Bros.-kopio. Sentään jotain vaihtelua iänikuisiin Tumblepop-plagiaatteihin. * Commando (Capcom): Menettelevä mutta monotoninen ja geneerinen sotaräiskintä. * Commando (Sega): Pari omaperäistä mekaniikkaa sisältävä mutta vaihteeksi hiton monotoninen yhden ruudun räiskintä. Värikkäät graffat pinkkine päähahmotankkeineen ja raivostuttavan sokerinen taustamusiikki ovat sentään hoopossa ristiriidassa sotimispremissin kanssa. * Competition Golf Final Round: Data Eastin golffailua, jossa helppo, refleksejä vaatimaton pelattavuus, jossa kuitenkin pari huonolla tavalla hämärää elementtiä; pallon lyöntivoima säädellään golffaajan käsiä vääntelemällä ilman mitään numeerista apua ja joissakin radoissa kuvakulma siirtyy jätkän takaata reiän luo. Taustamusiikki on jees ja lopun olemassaolo myös. * Complex X: Kuppainen retrotasoloikka, jossa sentään myös kaksoistikkuräiskintämekaniikka. * Congo Bongo: Segan Donkey Kong -vastine on eeppinen kostotarina viidakon syvyyksissä. Pelattavuus on isometristä toimintatasoloikkimista, eli suurin haaste tulee yllättäen jokeenkin epäselvästä näkymästä sekä ohjauksesta. Ruutuja on neljä ja ne ovat melko vaihtelevia, aivan kuten Nintendonkin raivohullussa gorilloinnissa. (6/10) * Continental Circus: Tavanomainen takaa kuvattu formulointi huoltomekaniikalla ja hienolla kaarankosahdusefektillä. * Contra: Kolikkopelimestariroduhtava, mutta siitä huolimattakin huonosti ikääntynyt juoksuräiskintäpatu. * Cookie and Bibi 1-3: Korealaista Puzzle Bobble -apinointia kolmen pelin edestä. Valitettavasti sarjan estetiikkakin on tylsän menettelevää. * Cool Boarders Arcade Jam: 3D-lumilautailu, joka on mitäänsanomaton lukuun ottamatta todella raivostuttavasti päätä aukovaa selostajaa. * Cool Minigame Collection: Ulkoasultaan hämmentävän hyvä korealaisminipelikokoelma, jossa myös mukavasti levotonta huumoria ja välttävää englantia. Pelin erikoisin puoli on mahdollisuus valita neljän erilaisen minipeliopastajan välillä, vaikka jamppojen ero on valitettavasti vain kosmeettinen. * Cool Pool: Tusinabiljardeilua kömpelöllä muka-3D-kuvakulmalla. Alkuruudun tittelin korina on pelin hauskin puoli. * Cool Riders: Pelattavuudeltaan perinteinen mutta ulkoasultaan ja esirenderoidulta hahmoiltaan Segaisan eli hupaisan hämärä ja hoopo mopoilu/pyöräilypeli. (7/10) * Cop 01: Pilipalimainen mutta palikkaimaisuudessaan huvittava räiskintäväännös Spartan X:stä. Armotonta vaikeusastetta hieman lievittää rumat hyppimiskombot mahdollistava rakettireppumekaniikka. * Cop'n Robbers: HC-Boot Hill eli vanhan ajan yksinkertainen mutta viihdyttävä versus-räiskintä. * Cosmic Alien: Galagamainen mutta kyseistä titteliä kaksi vuotta edeltävä avaruusräiskintäpieru. * Cosmic Avenger: Tavanomainen sivulta kuvattu räiskintä ruman värikkäin graffoin ja varhaisin pommitusmekaniikoin. * Cosmic Chasm: Välttävä vektoriräiskintä, jossa sentään ihan hupaisa pakenemismekaniikka; vihollistukikohdan keskustan kosautuksen jälkeen pitää paikalta poistua nopsaan. Feidaamista siivittää ruudun ylälaidassa olevan tukikohdan pohjapiirustuksen hupaisa hajoaminen. * Cosmic Cop: Melko persoonaton mutta kiihdytys- ja lasermekaniikoissaan massasta erottuva futuristinen räiskintä, jota kusee kuoleman jälkeinen pelaajan taakse päin nakkaaminen ja samanaikaisen kaksinpelin puute. * Cosmic Guerrilla: Space Invaders -nokitus joten kuten menettelevällä suojelumekaniikalla. * Cosmo: Yhden ruudun räiskintä ajalleen merkittävän isolla vihollisvalikoimalla. * Cosmo Gang the Puzzle: Ihan passelit mekaniikat omaava puzzleilu toimivin versusmoodein. Tylsä estetiikka kuitenkin kusee nautintoa tehokkaasti. * Cosmo Gang the Video: Tylsä yhden ruudun räiskintä, jossa tuskalliset 33 ruutua. Sentään sarjan alkuperäistä mekaanista räiskintäpeli imitoivat bonuskentät ovat sinänsä hupaisa viittaus. * Cosmo Police Galivan: Tasapaksu ja kontrolleiltaan kömpelö futuristinen mätkintä sentään passelilla liikemäärällä. * Cosmos: Melkoisen paljon Astro Blasteria muistuttava räiskintä, joka on kuitenkin hengenheimolaistaan kuivempi. * Cotton; Fantastic Night Dreams: Päähenkilöltään ja juoniosioiltaan mahtava noitaräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin juustoista peruskauraa ja samanaikaisen kaksinpelin puute syöpää. * Counter Run: Segan vähäinen päivitys Head Oniin kirjaimellisesti monitasoisilla ruuduilla ja hieman kökkerösti piirretyllä rallilyylillä. * Country Club: SNK:n kasarigolffailu, jonka pallo-ohjaus tekee siitä vaihteeksi itselle epäpelattavan. * Country Girl: Peruspokeripeli hieman muokatuilla käsisäännöillä ja vähäpukeisia lehmityttöjä sekä intiaanimuijia sisältävillä korteilla. * Crack Down: Hidas ja tylsä ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, jossa itse peliruutuun uhrataan jopa yksi kolmasosa annetusta resoluutiosta. Segamaista hoopoutta löytyy kuitenkin hiukan ja ainakin viholliset voivat ampua vahingossa toisiaan. * Crackshot: Valopyssyampumagalleria useilla eriteemaisilla ruuduilla. Suurin ongelma on, että miinusta antavia kohteita on välillä harvinaisen vaikea päätellä ennen vahinkolaukausta. Onneksi tyrimisäänenä toimii hulvaton mylvintä. * Crash: Tavallistakin pilipalimpi Head On -tyylinen rälläys. * Crater Raider: Tasapaksu tankkiräiskintä, jossa sukelletaan jatkuvasti reikiin ja pelastetaan blondeja muijia muilta tankeilta. Aika machomenoa. * Crazy Balloon: Yksinkertainen mutta sentään lievää vaihtelua sisältävä retropeli, jossa ohjataan ilmapalloa läpi piikikkäiden sokkeloiden. * Crazy Climber: Kuiva kiipeily, jossa päähenkilön raajoja ohjataan kahdella tikulla. Ohjaustapa on huonoudessaan syystäkin omintakeinen, mutta estetiikka menettelee. * Crazy Climber 2: Audiovisuaalisesti seitsemän vuotta vanhaa edeltäjäänsä yllättäen parempi. Rakennukset taustoineen ovat siistejä ja tapahtumiin ykkösen tapaan reagoivat musiikit jees. Ohjaussysteemi on valitettavasti pysynyt täysin samana, minkä lisäksi on vaikeusastenamiskaa käännetty entisestään kaakkoon. Eli Athenaa. * Crazy Fight: Estetiikaltaan hupaisan hoopo, pelattavuudeltaan pilipali räiskinnäntapainen, jossa räjäytellään sattumanvaraisia pahiksia ja samaan syssyyn runsaat määrät sivullisia. Tähtäys toimii perusvalopyssyilyn sijaan takomalla kuutta nappia, jotka vastaavat tietyn ruudun kohdan lasauttamista. * Crazy Rally: Nimestään huolimatta melkoisen tavanomainen mutta graafisesti mukavan värikäs ylhäältä kuvattu ajopeli. * Crazy Taxi: Omintakeinen ja viihdyttävä kuskauskaahailu, joka on aikarajaltaan valitettavasti armoton kuin perinteiset autopelit. * Crazy War: Bangaio-tyylinen luolalentelyräiskintä, jonka ylikestävät viholiismassat tekevät pelaamisesta nopeasti tervanjuontia. Pisteet tosin isosta hahmokatraasta. * Crazzy Clownz: Ehkä tarkoituksellisen ärsyttävällä estetiikalla siunattu polettipeli yksinkertaisella pellenpompottelupelattavuudella. * Crime City: Hauska ravauspaukuttelu, jonka ainoa rasittavampi puoli on panosten rajallisuuteen kytkeytyvä melee-hyökkäysten lussuus. Pari erilaista pelimekaniikkapakkaa sekoittavaa kohtaa tarjoavat tarpeeksi vaihtelua ja lopussa on hyvä kaksoisjuonenkäänne. (6/10) * Crime Fighters: Pelattavuudeltaan hiomaton ja yksinkertainen eli monotoninen, mutta lähinnä humoristisuudensa takia viihdyttävä, nelinpelattava mätkintä, jonka kohokohtia ovat loppupomo ja pelin jälkeinen ylläribonus. * Critter Crusher: Jopa oikealla raudalla pelaamani, melko mitäänsanomaton kosketusruutuvasaramätkintä Segalta. * Crossbow: Taas yksi Exidyn valopyssyräiskintä levottomalla eli hyvällä estetiikalla sekä pelaajahahmojen varjelusmekaniikalla. * Cross Pang: Kummastuttavan helppo ja tasapaksu mutta esteettisesti hupaisan korealainen puzzleilu co-op-pelillä. * Crossed Swords: HC- Punch Out roolipelielementeillä ja mielenkiintoisella samanaikaisella kaksinpelillä. Uniikkia ja suht viihdyttävää settiä, siis, mutta pelissä on aivan liikaa pituutta pelattavuuden itsensätoistavuuteen verrattuna. ADK:n Super Spy, kaiken kaikkiaan. (6/10) * Crowns Golf: Passeleilla graffoilla ja puoliesoteerisellä käyttöliittymällä varustettu perusgolffaus. * Crude Buster: "What a day." Hiomaton ja myös pelillisesti juustoinen mutta silti erittäin viihdyttävä Bad Dudesin hengellinen jatkaja, jonka yleinen urpous ja heittomekaniikka tarjoavat paljon hupia, etenkin kaksinpelinä. (8/10) * Cruis'n USA/World: Tyydyttävän tavanomaisia autopelejä, joiden ulkoasu on ainakin ajalleen yllättävän toimiva sekoitus 3D:tä ja esirenderoituja graffoja. * Crystal Castles: Isometrinen roinankeräily, jonka näkökulmajuttu tekee melko monipuolisesta kenttäsuunnitelusta myös kovin epäselvää. * Crystal Gal 1 & 2: Strippimahjongeja harvinaisen kuppaisella estetiikalla. * Crystal of Kings, The: Fantsumäiskintä suht isoilla liikelistoilla ja mielenkiintoisella apuri- ja karmamekaniikalla. Esirenderoidut graffat ovat perusrumia ja pituuttakin on hieman liikaa. (7/10) * Cube Quest: Kuiva 3D-räiskintä I, Robot -tyylisillä graffoilla ja reitinvalintamekaniikalla. * Cuby Pop: Versus-Breakout kuppaisilla pallofysiikoilla ja ylipäätään pelattavuudella. Pisteet omintakeisuudesta ja söpöistä graffoista, sentään. * Cue Brick: Liukupalapeliväännös, jossa yritetään saada palloa valumaan paloihin läntättyjä teitä pitkin. Eli Cue Prick, more like. * Cute Fighter: SD Fighterssin jatko-osa, jossa neljä uutta hahmoa ja enemmän liikkeitä per lärvi. Tällä kertaa jopa oikeasti pelattavaa settiä, siis. * Cutie Q: Bomb Bee -nokitus, eli edelleen aika samantekevä Breakoutin ja flipperipelin ristisiitos. * Cybattler: Ylhäältä kuvattu avaruusräiskintä, joka eroaa tehokkaasti massasta kiitos omintakeisten mekaniikkojensa, joista oleellisin on hyökkäyssuunnan vapaa valinta. Ulkoasukaan ei ole ihan yhtä geneeristä kuin monissa lajitovereissa, mutta ei silti erityisen mieleenpainuvaakaan. * Cyberball: Futurista käsimunailua eli tulevaisuuden sijoittuvaa tuubaa. * Cyberlip: Pelattavuudeltaan keskinkertainen mutta juoniosioiltaan mahtava SNK:n ravausräiskintä. "I'm not insain." * Cybertank: Tasapaksu tankkiräiskintä asymmetrisellä yhteistyökaksinpelillä ja armeijateemaan sopivalla sopivan homoeroottisella lopulla. * Cybots; Fullmetal Madness: Mechamättöä, joka on ilmassa lentelyineen ja koko ruudun kattavine projektiileineen valitettavan aikaansa edellä. Pilotit ovat hahmosuunnitteluiltaan jees, mutta vaikka jampat voi valita roboteista erikseen, eivät he vaikuta pelattavuuteen mitenkään ja ovat muutenkin mättöjen aikana ilmeettömiä tuppisuita. * Cycle Shooting: Pinnallinen ja monotoninen valopyssyräiskintä, sentään hoopolla lopulla. * Cyvern: Ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, joka on vaihteeksi varsin geneerinen lukuun ottamatta sitä, että pelattavina hahmoina toimii perussotarakkineiden sijasta kolme lohikäärmettä. Normiräiskimisestä latautuva erikoishyökkäys on ihan jees mekaniikka. * D.D. Crew: Segan Final Fight, eli liian pitkä ja itseään toistava mätkintä, jossa kuitenkin nelinpeli, sika hyvät musaakit ja laadukkaat pomoesittelyt. (5/10) * D-Con: Danger Zonemainen puolustusräiskintä. Vailla mitään persoonallisuutta lukuun ottamatta välinäyttöjen sankarittaren bostailua. * Dai-Dai-Kakumei: Paskahousuväännös sattumanvaraisella vastustajavalikoimalla ja aikamoisen kengännauhamaisella estetiikalla. No, ainakaan tämä ei ole iänikuista pokeria saati sitten mahjonkia. * Daikaiju no Gyakushu: Ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, jossa häpeilemätön Godzilla-pastissi tuhoaa rakennuksia ja sotakoneita. Premissi on genren saralla omintakeinen, mutta pelattavuus aika liukuhihnaa. * Daioh: Ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, jossa kolme eri hyökkäystä pommin lisäksi. Pelin alkukentissä on jopa hieman persoonallisuutta, mutta puolen välin jälkeen menee meno tyystin sävyttömäksi avaruushimmailuksi. * Daisu-Kiss: Minipeli- ja triviakokoelma, jota on piristetty herutus- ja kilpakosijamekaniikoilla. Estetiikka on mukavan värikästä, vaikka valtaosa hahmoista ovat turhan piirteettömiä pallopäitä. * Daitoride: Mahjong-solitairea kädenmuodostusmekaniikalla. Liian pieni käsitila tekee pelistä kuitenkin turhan hullun eli aika käden. * Dambusters: Ensiksi ihaillaan brittilippua ja sitten lähdetään lentokoneella siviilejä tappamaan. Ihan normaalisti. Kökkö ja runkku, mutta vaurioitumis- ja nopeudensäätelymekaniikka ovat aika edellä ajastaan. * Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix: Kaikin puolin kuiva rytmipeli, jonka pelaaminen emulaattoriohjauksilla tekee siitä vielä nihkeämmän. * Dancing Eyes: Qix-väännös, jonka 3D-malliset kentät tekevät siitä genren keskivertoa edustajaa hieman vähemmän kuivan. Kiinnostavinta onkin estetiikka: jokaisella erilaisella kentällä on oma teemansa, musiikkinsa ja loppunäyttönsä. Aivan jokainen ruutu ei myöskään nojaa naispinnan esittelyyn. * Danger Zone: Peli, jonka premissinä on puolustaa Yhdysvaltain tukikohtaa pommitukselta. Paitsi että kyseessä on ennemminkin Yhdistysvallat, kerta koko lafkan rykmentti nököttää tyytyväisenä paikoillaan, kun pelaaja puolustaa heitä yksinäisellä tykkitornillaan valopyssyräiskinnän elkein. Passeli nokitusyritys Missile Commandin tyylisiin tekeleisiin, vaikka pelikentän suuruus yhdistettynä vihollismassoihin tekee pelistä aika sika runkun. * Dangerous Seed: Perusavaruusräiskintä sentään keskivertoa persoonallisemmilla ötökkävastustajilla. Pelin alkupuoliskolla on myös mielenkiintoinen mekaniikka, jossa jokaista lissäriä vastaa eri alus. Puolenvälin jälkeen rakkineet yhdistyvät ja meno kuivuuntuu entisestään. Onneksi peli on etenkin Namcon kasaritekeleeksi armollisen lyhyt. * Danny Sullivan's Indy Heat: Taas yksi maksa-voittaaksesi ajelu rullaamattomilla kentillä. Kamera on turhankin kaukana menosta, joka tekee oman kaaran seuraamisesta joskus hankalaa ja ainakin emulaattorilla ohjaus tuntuu välillä toimivan ihan päin metsää. Plussat varikkomekaniikasta ja siitä, että naishahmolla voittaessa korvautuu pakollinen pokaalipimu pokaalipojulla! * Daraku Tenshi: Pelattavuudeltaan SNK:n mättöpelejä melkoisesti apinoiva eli hyvä tekele, jonka ruskeanharmaa estetiikka ja kammottava rosteri kuitenkin kusevat. Hahmot ovat lähes yksinomaan persoonattomia mongoloideja ja Cool on myötähävettävältä kasiluokkalaisolemukseltaan jo melkein huvittava tapaus. Mutta vain melkein. Pisteenä iin päällä on makkarafestivaalin feminiinisin hahmo totta kai ansa, kuinkas muuten. Olisi sentään parempi kuin firman edellinen yritys Battle K-Road, muttei sisällä edes hulvattomia loppuja, koska ei sisällä mitään loppuja. * Darius: Rutikuiva Gradius -apinointi, jota kolmen ruudun kikkailu ei pelasta. Outrun-tyyliset vaihtoehtoiset loput ovat sentään jees. * Darius II: Samaa settiä kuin ykkösosa, eli leveää taistelukenttää lukuun ottamatta täysin epämerkittävä ammuskelu. Jotkin bossit ovat ihan siistejä, tosin. * Darius Gaiden: Esteettisesti hieno -- etenkin lyylilyriikkatäytteinen musiikkivalikoima on jepa -- mutta pelattavuudeltaan tyystin epäomintakeinen ja yksiruutuisuudessaan edeltäjiäänkin bulkkimaisempi avaruusräiskintä, jonka bossit ovat lisäksi melkoisen Midwayta. * Dariusburst Another Chronicle EX: Peruskuiva Darius, jossa puolet peliajasta menee pomojen mättämiseen niiden järkyttävän hiparimäärän takia. Siisti kabinetti ja yltiöuniikki nelinpelimahdollisuus tekevät pelistä kuitenkin suht viihdyttävän; sarjalle perinteinen ylileveä ruutu mahduttaa mainiosti useammankin pelaajan. * Dark Edge: Segan omintakeinen mutta huono 3D-mättöpelien pioneeri, jonka mättöjen yltiöliikkuvuus tekee taisteluista aivan kipeää sillisalaattia. Ohjattavuus ovat myös aika hämärää ja liikelistat maan alla jopa netissä. Sentään estetiikka ja futuristinen teema on valovuosia edellä seuraajana toimineen Virtua Fighterin generiisyyskarnevaaleja. "You must die." * Dark Planet: Jokseenkin kaaottinen ja epäselvä avaruusräiskintä Asteroidsmaisin ohjauksin. * Dark Tower: Säälittävä Bubble Bobble -väännös kera ylikestävien vihollisten ja muutenkin flegmaattisen pelattavuuden. Ääni- ja rautapuoli ovat myös aika urakalla plagioituja. Ainakin tekijät vissiin tietävät jotain tarot-korteista, kerta peli on yksi katastrofi. * Dark Seal: "I am nninja!" Data Eastin melko tavanomainen isometrinen fantasiahakkelus perinteisillä, mutta siistillä mörkösuunnittelulla (ja ninjalla). Pelattavuus on normi-Gauntlet-johdannaista hauskempaa kiitos supermittarimuodonmuutosomekaniikan, joka antaa tykinruuan pätkimiselle tavallista enemmän pointtia. Juonellisesti hämäräksi jäävät, mutta mielenkiintoiset sivuhahmot sekä lussuhko loppu kummastuttavat. * Dark Warrior: Kuiva yhden ruudun avaruusräiskintä puolustusmekaniikalla, joka ei anna pelille lähes yhtään lisähaastetta ja on siten aika sika triviaali. * Darkstalkers; The Night Warriors: Passeli sarjan aloitus, mutta obsoliitti kiitos jatko-osien. Pelin superimekaniikka on aika syvältä, eikä onneksi palaa myöhemmissä osissa. * Darwin 4078: Data Eastin estetiikaltaan kuiva, ylipitkä, kuoleman yhteydessä taakse päin heittävä ja loputon Xevious-klooni. Evoluutiomekaniikka on mielenkiintoinen, mutta ei riitä vähänkään viihdyttävän kokemuksen aikaansaamiseksi. * Date Quiz Go Go: Korealaisella eli läpällä estetiikalla ja menettevillä minipeleillä varustettu herutustriviapeli, jossa aivan liikaa pituutta sisällön määrään. * Dazzler: Karsealla äänimaailmalla varustettu retrotekele, jossa vuorotellaan lievästi omintakeisen sokkelovääntelyn ja todella kyynisen Donkey Kong -plagioinnin välillä. * Dead Angle: Hiomatonta gangsteriampumaratailua ees taas lentävällä päähenkilöllä. Teemaan sopiva retrojazzsyntikkaääniraita on pelin paras puoli. * Dead Connection: Pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen yhden ruudun ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä gangsteriteemalla. Vaikka grafiikat ja leffamaiset välinäytöt ovat hienoa settiä, on musiikkivalikoima valitettavasti melko geneeristä pimputusta Dead Anglen tyylisen napakymppijazzin sijasta. * Dead or Alive ++: Pelattavuudeltaan melkoisen mielikuvitukseton 3D-mättö. Plussaa ovat oma heittonappi ja se, että areenoiden reunojen ulkopuolella mättäessä tulee maahanlyönneistä hupaisa kosahdusefekti, unohtamatta totta kai sarjalle ominaisia heiluvia ulokkeita. * Dealer, The: Normipokeria sentään jakajalyylin kropankaistaleella. * Defend the Terra Attack on the Red UFO: Vaikka pelin nimi kuulostaakin joltain yhdysvaltalaisrepublikaanin päiväohjelmalta dystopisessa tulevaisuudessa, on kyseessä valitettavasti vain vakiotylsä, fiksattu avaruusräiskintä. * Deep, The: Omaperäinen sekoitus tavallista sukellusveneenupotuspeliä ja rullaavaa räiskintää. Ammusten rajallisuus ja yksiulotteinen liikkuvuus tekee pelistä aika mielenkiintoisen. Myös estetiikka on hyvää. Valitettavasti kunnon loppua ei löydy. * Deer Hunting USA: Kuivaa metsästyssimulointia pakollisella punaniska-aksentilla varustetulla kommenttiraidalla. * Defender: Viihdyttävä ja uraauurtava, mutta turhan epäreilu ja nappiähkystä kärsivä klassikko. Äänimaailma on mahtava. * Delta Command: Amatöörimäisen näköinen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, joka on kolikkopelistandardeillakin superrunkku. Vikan bossi syrjäyttää kestävyydeltään jopa Midway-kollegansa; ammuin rakkinetta tauotta 15 minuuttia, eikä mitään tapahtunut. Ken tietää, oliko masiinan romuttamiselle lisävaatimuksia, koska pelistä ei onneksi löydy netistä oheistietoa. Ainakin yksi vihollistyyppi on Rambo. * Deluxe 5: Taas yksi korealainen pilipalipelikokoelma. Tekeleisiin kuuluu eroavaisuuksien etsintä, köyhän miehen Pop Bingo, blackjack, Pang ja Qix... Sentään viimeksi mainitussa on hieman omaperäisyyttä leikkausmekaniikassa. Alastomien muijien valokuvat ovat jälleen suurin eteenpäin ajava tekijä. * Demolition Derby: Sisällyksetön ja pinnallinen ylhäältä kuvaltu romuralleilu, sentään nelinpelillä. * Demon: Melko tavallista skrollaamatonta vektoriräiskintää, joka erottuu massasta proto-Doomimaisella avaruusukko vs. demonit -premisillään. * Demon's World: Kuiva ja kömpelöllä tuplahyppymekaniikalla lisäkustu autoskrollaava räiskintä, jossa sentään vaihtelevat ympäristöt ja vihollisaavevalikoimat. * Demon Front: Köyhän miehen Metal Slug fantsuteemalla, melko rasittavilla lataus- ja suojamekaniikoilla sekä genren kenties antiklimaattisimmilla lopputaistelulla. * Denjin Makai: Suurella hahmokatraalla ja liikelistoilla varustettu eli viihdyttävä mätkintä lähifuturistisella teemalla. Laiskat palettimuunnelmapomot ja hieman liian pitkä kesto härnäävät kuitenkin hiukan. (7/10) * Depth Charge: Perinteinen sukellusvenesyvyyspommitus. * Deroon Derodero: Tyydyttävä Puyo Puyo -klooni, joka on esikuvaansa kasuaalisempi (oh thank sattumanvarainen mielikuvitusolento). Sortuu kuitenkin genren perisyntiin, eli siihen, että versus-moodissa on huomattavasti yksinpeliä kuivempi estetiikka, kiitos hoopojen ja hupaisten vihollishahmojen puuttumisen. (6/10) * Desert Breaker: Segan Total Carnage, eli hämärä tulkinta Persianlahden sodasta irakilaismechoineen kaikkineen. Parista omintakeisesta mekaniikasta ja överiksi vetävästä toimintakohdasta huolimatta kömpelöhkö ja kuiva räiskintä, sentään kolminpelillä. Lopputekstien vihollisinfolastia ei ole jaksettu kääntää, harmi kyllä. * Desert Dan: Vähäsisältöinen ja kämäisesti ohjautuva ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli yhdellä videopelihistorian säälittävimmistä hyökkäyskeinoista. Hupaisa kuolinanimaatio sentään löytyy. * Destroyer: Rullaava avaruusräiskintä, jossei mitään muuta mieleenpainuvaa kuin hoopo irtopääpomo. * Devastators: Takaapäin kuvattu skrollaava räiskintä, jossa Rambo-klooni tappaa stereotyyppisiä banaanivaltion sotilaita, lopuksi kaataa hallituksen ja vetää Yhdysvaltain lipun paikallisen valtiotalon salkoon. Onneksi peli on niin helvetin monotoninen, ettei varmaan moni joudu todistamaan edellä mainittua sumeilematonta propagandaa imperialismin puolesta. * Devil Fish: Keskivertoa mielenkiintoisempi sokkelomätistys, jossa syötetään kaloja vihollismorsoilla, jotta ne paisuvat ja jäävät jumiin ympäristön loukkuihin. Ruutujen kokoonpanotkin jopa vaihtelevat. * Devil World: Gandhin Gauntlet jonkinnäköisellä tasoloikkailuelementillä. * Devil Zone: Ties kuinka mones tyystin piirteetön rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä. * Dharma Doujou: Plotting-nokitus söpöillä graffoilla, tyydyttävällä kaksinpelillä ja, mikä tärkeintä, raskaasti varustetulla mikolla. * Diamond Run: Esikuvaansakin kuppaisempi Boulder Dash -väännös, eli kuppaakin kupempaa kuppaa. * Diet Family: Korealaisen persoonallisella ulkoasulla mutta myös aivan liian yksinkertaisella pelattavuudella varustettu ruokateemainen räiskintä. * Diet Go Go: Tumblepopin semijatko-osa, joka nokittaa ensin mainittua vielä nopeammalla pelattavuudella ja pomomaratoonin ansaitulla likvidoinnilla. Omaa samantyylisen itsekastroidun musavalikoiman kuin edeltäjänsä; pääteema soi taas eri ruuduissa eri instrumentaatioilla, mutta valitettavasti biisit alkavat edelleen alusta jokaisen ruudun päätteeksi. (6/10) * Dig Dug: Vähäsisältöinen ja monotoninen kaivelu. Ehkä syy kulttimaineeseen on vihollisten Devianart-tyylinen paisuttelu... * Digger: Dig Dug -tyylinen hidas ja kuiva kaivelu, jossa sentään edellä mainittua hieman kiintoisammat mekaniikat viholliset ja pelaajan tappavan matomörön ansiosta. * Dimahoo: Sorcer Striker -trilogian päätösosa, joka on kahta edeltäjäänsä geneerisempi ja lähes tyystin tarinaton. Mielenkiintoinen latausmekaniikkakaan ei paljoa siis lämmitä. * Dingo: Sisällyksetön ylhäältä päin kuvattu kamankeräysravaus piirteettömissä kentissä. * Dino Rex: Juoniosioiltaan, premissiltään ja graffoiltaan mainio mättöpeli. Pelattavuus on valitettavasti syöpää kiitos käsittämättömien liikkeiden ominaisuuksien ja etenkin sen, että nujakoivien dinosaurusten ohittaessa toisensa palautuvat ne kiltisti alkuperäisillä paikoilleen kääntymisen sijaan. Suolana haavoihin on peli suht innovatiivinen myös mekaniikkojen suhteen: mm. supermittarin lataus ja aseiden noukkiminen kentältä ovat edellä aikaansa. Mättöpelien Athena, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Dirt Fox: Esteettisesti jees ylhäältä kuvattu ralleilu. Pelattavuus on tavanomaista settiä lukuun ottamatta sitä, että radat vedetään maratonityyliin putkeen. * Disco Boy: Rasittavalla inerttiattomalla ja muutenkin hämärällä liikkuvuudella varustettu rullaamaton räiskintä, jossa sentään hupaisan amatöörimäisesti piirrettyjä animetytsyjä SEKÄ huonolaatuisia alastomien muijien valokuvia. * Disco Mahjong Otachidai no Okite: Hyvän näköisiä piirrettyjä muijia sisältävä strippimahjong, jossa ei valitettavasti juuri discomusiikkia. * Disco No.1: Data Eastin pelattavuudeltaan todella turhauttava Qix-nokitus, jonka premissi on sentään hupaisan absurdi discorullaluisteluherutuksineen ja noita-akkoineen. * Discs of Tron: Omintakeinen ilmakiekkoilunokitus, joka ei silti pysty välttämään esikuvapeliensä pinnallisuutta. * Diver Boy: Tumblepopista musiikkinsa plagioiva Bubble Bobble -väännös omintakeisella muttei hyvällä pelattavuudella: pointtina on kerätä roinaa vihollisten listimisen sijaan ja pystysuunnassa liikkuminen tapahtuu sukeltamalla eli käänteisesti loikkimalla. Pomomätöissä meininki menee puolestaan kengännauharäiskinnäksi. Premissistään huolimatta rutikuivaa menoa, kaiken kaikkiaan. * DJ Boy: Jatko-osaansa B.Rap Boyssia vaihtelevampi ja nopeatempoisemp. Peli on mukavan mielikuvituksellinen ja kieli poskessa tehty, vaikka vähemmistöstereotypiat ovatkin väsähtäneitä. Myös viimeisen mätön antiklimaattisuus muusta kekseliäisyydestä johtuen vielä tavallistakin tyrmistyttävämpää. Musiikit ovat ihan hupaisia, mutteivät aihepiirin kovinkaan sopivia. * Do! Run Run: Mr. Do -sarjan keskivertoa kiihottavampi Pac-Man -väännös kiitos lukuisten lisämekaniikkojen ja sen, että ruudun voi läpäistä roinan keräämiseen lisäksi myös listimällä kaikki vastustajat. Valitettavasti pelissä ei ole, toisin kuin esikuvassaan, mitään välinäyttöjä tms. ekstroja. * Dock Man: Varsin hauska vanhan ajan arcadepeli Donkey Kongmaisen yksinkertaisella, mutta moniulotteisella pelattavuudella. Vaihtelua on turhan vähän, tosin, kerta erilaisia ruutuja on vain kaksi, mutta kummatkin ovat mekaniikoiltaan omintakeisia ja viihdyttäviä. * Dodonpachi: Kts. Donpachi. * Dodonpachi II - Bee Storm: Kahta edeltäjäänsä hyvin lievästi mielenkiintoisempi sekä ulkoasultaan että pelattavuudeltaan. Valitettavasti tyhmiä juonenkäänteitä ei tällä kertaa löydy. * Dodonpachi Dai-Ou-Jou V101: Redundanttia ammushelvettiä tekotaiteellisilla välinäyttökuvilla. * Dodonpachi Daifukkatsu Black Label: Taas mekaniikoiltaan hieman nokittava ja muijamechabosseiltaan jälleen lievästi persoonallisempi Dodonneilu. Lähinnä tekijöiden itsetarkoitukselliselta masturboinnilta tuntuva ammusmäärä ja vaatimukset todellisiin ja OIKEASTI todellisiin loppupomoihin saavat kuitenkin toteamaan Dodonpachille Daifukkatsun sijaan "Die Already." * Dog Fight: Jälleen yksi kaikin puolin tyystin mitäänsanomaton räiskintä. * Dog Patch: Versuspeli, missä kaksi jyväjemmaria räiskii haulikolla purkkia, pointtinaan saada oma laaki osumaan viimeisenä ennen tölkin tipahtamista maahan. Luultavasti varhaisin esimerkki maataloussimulaattorista, siis. * Dogyuun: Esteettisesti ja mekaanisesti jees mutta peruspersoonaton avaruusräiskintä, jonka loppupuolella sentään suht mieleenpainuva pelattavuuskäänne. * Doki Doki Penguin Land: Segan hajottava munansaattotehtävä Lode Runnermaisilla mekaniikoilla ja huomattavan rumilla graffoilla. * Dolmen: Vaihteeksi korealaista Puzzle Bobble -plagiointia muualta lainatuin graffoin... * Dolphin Blue: Spritetaiteeltaan ja hahmoiltaan jees, mutta pelattavuudeltaan kökkö ja monotoninen. Tämä yhdistettynä liikaan pituuteen ja Midway-kestävyydellä varustettuihin pomoihin = more like "Dolphin Ugiblöö". * Don Den Lover Vol. 1 - Shiro Kuro Tsukeyo: Strippitammipeli hyvällä estetiikalla. Rutikuivaa lähdepelin pelattavuutta on höystetty vastustajien tekemillä maanittelusiirroilla, joiden tottelemisesta saa bonusta. Paljasta pintaa lisäksi esitellään vain alusvaatteisiin asti, miksi tämä Vol. 1 onkin tainnut jäädä siis viimeiseksi... * Don Doko Don: Hiton hidas Bubble Bobble -väännös, jonka Data Eastin vastaavia tekeleitä muistuttava mutta huonompi hyökkäyssysteemi tekee varsin obsoliitiksi. * Donkey Kong: Jopa kulttimaineensa ansaitseva vanha kolikkopeli, kiitos ajalleen mainioiden graffojen ja etenkin vaihtelevan pelattavuuden. Tosin ruutujen tahkoaminen on toteutettu sinänsä urposti: jotta kaikki erilaiset kentät pääsee näkemään, pitää aikaisempia vastaavia läpäistä parikin kertaa toistamiseen. (7/10) * Donpachi: Esteettisesti ja pelattavuudeltaan mitäänsanomaton Caven räiskintä. Mitä tähän lisätä? * Domino Block: Breakouttia plagioiduilla ja puetuilla animetytsyillä, eli Wii U:ta. * Domino Man: Graafisesti hauska mutta pelattavuudeltaan rasittavahko toimintatekele, jossa ladotaan dominolinjastoja ja yritetään suojella niitä kaiken maailman dilleiltä. * Dommy: Omintakeinen mutta turhauttava sokkelotoiminta, jossa tuupitaan dominopalikkoja ja yritetään muodostaa niistä mahdollisimman pitkä jono. Vihollisina toimii perusliiveihinuijien lisäksi yksi rasittava runkkaridomino, joka pyrkii tuuppimaan sankarin vaivaalla keräämän palikkarivistön kumoon VÄÄRÄÄN SUUNTAAN. * Doraemon: SMB3:sen kuvanpysäytysminipeli Doraemon-kuorella, eli ei ihan kolikkopelimaailman kärkikastia. * Dorodon: Rullaamaton sokkelosekoilu, jossa tuupitaan pyöriviä palikoita oikeisiin asentoihin. Genrelle uskollisen kuiva, mutta vastustajien pieksentäesineet ovat ihan hauskoja. * Dottori Kun: Segan hämärä vuonna 1990 tehty Head On -väännös, joka vaikuttaa enemmän 70-luvun puolivälin kamalta ja jonka pointti on siis aika hämärän peitossa. * Double Dealer: Korttipuzzlepeli, jossa yritetään parin vastaavan tekeleen tapaan muodostaa pokerikäsiä. Kollegoitaan hieman inhimillisempi kiitos bonus- ja kuolema-armomekaniikkojen, minkä lisäksi alastomat piirretyt muijat ovat saaneet MAMEn huijaustenlaatijatkin tässä tapauksessa toimeen. * Double Dragon (Neo Geo): Helppoa kombotusta, kaiken kattavaa ilmatorjuntaa, turhantarkat kahden napin superit...ja näistä huolimatta hauska mättöpeli. Hyvät graffat, MIDIydessään hupaisat musiikit, läpimainio rosteri ja nerokas mittarisysteemi tekevät pelaamisesta hauskaa miinuksista huolimatta. Ehkä tekeleen viihdyttävyyden salaisuus on sen yksinkertaisuus; liikkeet on helppo löytää kiitos sen, että ne lähtevät kaikista napeista, superit voi johtaa normi-liikkeistä ja kaiken lisäksi peli itsessään kertoo jo hahmovalintaruudussa valtaosan tyyppien manöövereistä, mikä tekee hahmosurffaamisesta mielekkäämpää. Tekele käyttää laadukasta lähdemateriaaliaan -- etenkin leffaa -- myös hyvin mallikkaasti... (7/10) * Double Dragon 1 + 2: Liikevalikoimaltaan monipuolinen ja ihan siedettävästi ikääntynyt rullaavien mätkintöjen alkulähde. Pelin jatko-osa on aika samanlainen ykkösosan kanssa, uuden hyökkäyssysteemin ja karummaksi muokatun alkunäytön kera. (6/10) * Double Dragon 3: Pelattavuudeltaan kahta ekaa osaa huonompi, mutta vaihtelevampi ja monipuolisempi. Pelin kauppamekaniikka on aika paljon aikaansa edellä oikean rahan tarpeessaan. * Double Dribble: Menettelevä retrokoripalloilu takomispallonkuljetuksella ja hupaisilla puhesampleilla. "Kohokohtana" toimii matsin alussa naamalle ja korville lävähtävä, tavallistakin naurettavammapi Yhdysvaltain kansallislaulu. * Double Point: Perusmahjongsolitaire, joka umpikujissaan ja alastomien muijien valokuvien ohella tarjoaa myös hämmentävän mutta turhan lisämekaniikan välillä pelikentällä välähtävien estepalikoiden muodossa. * Double Wings: Estetiikaltaan hieman keskivertoa persoonallisempi mutta pelattavuudeltaan tusinamainen lentsikaräiskintä. * DownTown: Tasapaksuisuuttaan ylikestävillä vihollisilla nokittava ylhäältä kuvattu mätkintä, jossa on pelattavuutta lähinnä entisestään huonontava SNK:n räiskintämäinen tähtäyssysteemi. Ainoa plussa on yleinen lievä absurdius: päähenkilötoimistorotta hakkaa jengiläisten lisäksi kyttiä viemäreistä löytyvissä kaivoksissa ja lopuksi avittaa Saddam Hussein-kopion sotilaspossea pidättämään kääpiörikollispomon. * Dr. Micro: Retrotasoloikka, joka ammentaa kahdessa kolmesta ruudustaan vaihteeksi aika lailla Donkey Kongista. Jäljelle jäävä osio jopa on ihan hupaisa skrollaamaton lentoräiskintä. * Dr. Tomy: Dr. Mario -plagiointi, joka on esikuvaansa parempi, koska sisältää ruutua välillä raivaavan ja viiruksia siirtelevän sattumanvaraismekaniikan. Vielä suurempi plussa on tosin hupaisan tökerön näköiset ja vaatteitaan kadottavat muijapotilaat. * Dr. Toppel's Adventure: Kuiva söpöilyräsikintä huonoilla pomoilla, joista viimeinen saa Demon Frontinkin kalpenemaan alimalkaisuudessaan. * Draco: Varsin huonolla estetiikalla ja osumahavannoinnilla siunattu vanha kaksoistikkupieru. * Drag Race: Retroralleilu, jossa teeman mukaisesti aika lyhyitä pelejä. Ainakin motin voi saada leviämään vääriä vaihteita ronklaamalla. * Dragon Blaze: Psikyon tyyliin persoonallinen ja tällä kertaa jopa ihan mielenkiintoisen pelimekaniikankin sisältävä räiskintä. Valitettavasti lafkan karakteristiset hahmoyhdistelmäloput ovat tällä kertaa kaikki lähestulkoon samanlaisia, vaikka pelattavia jamppoja on vain neljä... * Dragon Buster: Köyhältä estetiikaltaan ja keskinkertaisella pelattavuudeltaan Namcon muista kasaripeleistä sekä edukseen että epäedukseen erottuva tekele. * Dragon Gun: Valopyssyräiskintä genrelle omintakeisella fantasiateemalla sekä lataus- ja pommimekaniikalla. Hupaisaa on myös titulaarisen aseen japaninkielinen ja shounenmainen kommenttiraita, etenkin rinnastettuna pomojen englanninkieliseen bostailuun. Eli harvinaisen Data Eastia settiä. Myöhemmissä MAMEn versioissa jopa muistettiin panna lokalisoituun versioon sen dubbikin... (7/10) * Dragonball Z: Vapaalla 2D-liikkuvuudeltaan omintakeinen mutta esteettisesti ja pelillisesti välttävä tekele, jonka liikkeiden vahinkobalansointi on jotain HYPE MUGEN -tasoa. * Dragonball Z 2 - Super Battle: Kaikin puolin edeltäjästään parantava lukuun ottamatta nyt silkastaan kosmeettiseksi tehtyä ilmalentelyä. Pelin yltiönopeus ja joidenkin liikkeiden ominaisuudet ovat silti amatöörimäisen absurdeja, eli keskinkertaisuuden tiellä edelleen mennään. Pelin paras puoli on sen rosterista MUGENiin sosialisoitu Mr. Satan. * Dragonball z V.R.V.S.: Segan suppea mutta melko ainutlaatuinen versus-Punchout-väännös Toriyaman turvenuijilla. * Dragon Breed: Varsin omintakeinen räiskintä, jossa ohjataan lohikäärmeen päällä lentävää jamppaa. Päähenkilö potkaisee tyhjää tavalliseen tapaan laakista, mutta lohharille viholliskaarti ei voi mitään, joten otusparkaa voi käyttää sekä luotisuojana että tuuppausaseena; kumpikin mekaniikoista on varsin hupaisa, kuten myös liian harvoin avautuva mahdollisuus hypätä pois eläimen niskasta ja tahkota ruutua jalkaisin eteenpäin. Ainoat isommat miinukset on suht pieni viholliskasti ja samanaikaisen kaksinpelin puute. (6/10) * Dragon Master: Korealainen 2D-mättö, joka on odotetun kuso mutta myös melkoisen geneerinen. Ainoa hupi tulee todella hoopoista kuolinhuudoista. Capcomin olisi kannattanut haastaa tämä tekele raastupaan Fighter's Historyn sijaan, sillä peli plagioi osan animaatioistaan suoraan SFII:sta. Pro tip: Jos kopioit, älä kopioi kuivinta. * Dragon Punch: Tavallinen palikoidenparitusmahjongsolitaire, jonka alastomia muijia sisältävät väliosiot ovat ennemminkin hämmentäviä kuin kiihottavia. * Dragon Saber: Dragon Spiritin jatko-osa, jossa lähinnä lisää aseita ja nerokas venauslataussysteemi. Estetiikkaa on myös nokitettu, mutta pelattavuus on vielä edeltäjääkin hanurisempaa ahtaiden ja vaikeasti hahmotettavia esteitä sisältävien kenttien ansiosta. * Dragon Spirit: Xevious-nokitus passeleilla lisävoimilla ja persoonallisella estetiikalla, mutta Gradiusmainen runkkuus sekä sivuttainkin skrollaava taistelukenttä ottaa aivoon. * Dragon Unit: Välttävä fantsumätkintä tasoloikkaelementeillä ja kovin Korealla musiikilla, vaikka tekomaa onkin Japani. Sentään osassa ruuduista on varhainen esimerkki kahden eri tappelutason vaihtelemisen välillä. Sisältää myös paljaita daisareita, ei tosin kovin fanservicehtävässä yhteydessä... * Dragon World: Yksi parhaista kädenmuodostussolitairemahjongeista kiitos käyttäjäystävällisyyden ja sen, että palikat ovat merkistöltään selkeitä eivätkä lähdeuskollista symbolihepreaa. Myös strippaavat lyylit on animoitu mainiosti. * Dragoon Might: Hyvillä graffoilla, passelilla rosterilla ja hauskoilla liikkeillä edukseen erottuva ase-2D-mättö, jonka ainoana miinuksina ovat sen parin uniikin mekaniikan yhdentekevyys: etenkin mätkintäpelimäsesti helaa imevät perussuperit ovat lämänsä puolesta niin alimalkaisia, ettei niiden käytössä ainakaan tietyillä hahmoilla tunnu olevan paljon pointtia. (6/10) * Drakton: Huonolla estetiikalla ja ohjattavuudella siunattu avaruusräiskintä sentään vaihtelevilla ruuduilla ja hupaisan kimmoisilla luodeilla. * Dramatic Adventure Quiz Keith & Lucy: Monotoninen ja mielikuvitukseton joskin esteettisesti passeli triviapeli. Etenkin biiteiksi menevät pomovastustajat ovat mieleenpainuvia. * Dream 9 Final: Uhkapeli ilman voittomahdollisuutta tai pelattavuutta, mutta itse pelisysteemi on sentään melko omintakeinen palloruudukkoarvonta. * Dream Ball: Kolme viihdeuhkapeliä yhdessä paketissa, eli pointtia 3 X 0. Ainakin graffoja on kopsattu Data Eastin Pocket Gal Deluxesta, vissiin jopa luvan kanssa. * Dream Shopper: Puoliomintakeinen mutta peruskuiva rullaamaton toimintatekele, jossa vuorotellen kaivellaan pisteitä koko ruudun käsittävästä piilotetusta taulukosta tai kärvistellään geneerisesssä mörkösokkelossa. * Dream Soccer '94: Iremin tekemä ja Data Eastin julkaisema tavanomainen jalkapallo melko kaikkivoipaisilla vastustajilla. Selostaja on ainakin kliseisen ylifiiliksissä oleva kaveri. * Drift Out: Ylhäältä kuvattu rallipeli todella raivostuttavan näköisellä rullauksella: ohjattava auto pysyy paikoillaan ja rata pyörii villisti ympäriinsä. Tämä tekee muuten tavanomaisesta pelattavuudesta lähes sietämättömän. * Drift Out '94 - The Hard Order: Estetiikaltaan hyvä ja runsaasti ratoja sisältävä isometrinen rallitus hupaisalla kartanlukijalla. Miinuksena harvinaiset ja höyhenemäiset vihollisautot, jotka eivät vaikuta pelaajan kaaraan suunnilleen mitenkään. * Driving Force: Tavallinen takaa kuvattu formulointi sentään vaihtelevin olosuhtein, eli välillä näkymä muuttuu sumun tai yön turvin varsin vaikeasti hahmotettavaksi. * DS Telejan: Janputerin tapaan varhainen kolikkopelimahjong. Data East on valinnut peliin oikean taustamusiikin; Entrance of the Gladiators siivittää menoa täydellisesti, onhan mahjong pellejen peli. * Dungeon Magic: Isometrinen toiminta-RPG passelilla mätkintätaistelusysteemillä. Valitettavasti viholliset ovat ylikestäviä ja hahmojen liikkuvuus ja hyökkäykset ihan helvetin hitaita, joten kyllästyminen iskee ainakin yksinpelillä nopsaan. Onneksi kaikkia vastaantulevia vihollisia ei tarvitse piestä mutta vastapainoksi eteneminen vaatii välillä muuten kuivaa settiä, kuten tusinasta identtisestä eri patsaasta yhden tietyn iskemistä mäsäksi. Myös estetiikka on tyystin epäinspiroitunutta fantasiahöttöä. Nelinpeli ja omintakeisuus ovatkin loppupeleissä ainoat plussat. * Dungeons & Dragons; Shadow over Mystara: NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hyvä mätkintä lukuisilla eri hahmoilla, mutta en itse suostu pelaamaan tätä enää koskaan kiitos cinemaattisten loitsuanimaatioiden ja provomaanisten, ei-oikeiden kavereitteni. * Dungeons & Dragons; Tower of Doom: Perushyvä lisenssimätistys, joka on kuitenkin melko obsoliitti kiitos jatko-osansa. Sentään loitsuvälinäyttöjä on vähemmän ja spontaanisti espanjaa höpöttämään rupeava lohhari jää mieleen muuten turhan nähdyn fantsuhötön lomasta. * Dunk Mania: Tavallinen 2 vs 2 -koripallopeli ajalleen ominaisen kuppaisilla 3D-graffoilla ja hämärällä dunkkausminipelillä. * Dunk Shot: Segan ylhäältä päin kuvattu korispallo, jossa MAMEn pallo-ohjauksella saa omista hahmoista aika steroidinkäryisiä liikkuvuudeltaan. Muuten melko unohdettavaa settiä, mutta matsien väliset näytöt sisältävät sentään kameoita muista firman peleistä, joihin lukeutuu Ninja Princess! * Dyger: Tyhjentävällä alku- ja loppunäytöllään ja parilla hoopolla pomolla muista persoonattomista sotaräiskinnöistä erottuva persoonaton sotaräiskintä. * Dyna Gear: Hupaisa ravausräiskintä skitsofreenisellä scifi-kivikautisteemalla, puolulaishahmoilla ja Stridermaisen hiomattomilla kiipeilyelementeillä. * Dynamic Country Club: Segan ohjauksiltaan aivoja sulattava golfpeli runkuilla radoilla, passeleilla graffoilla ja mukavan kannustavalla mailatytöllä. * Dynamic Ski: Välttävä mäkihyppy- ja laskettelupeli yhdessä paketissa. * Dynamite Dux: Latausmekaniikaltaan ja mahdollisuudeltaan hyökätä sekä liikkua samaan aikaan massasta erottuva mätkintä jo ennen kuin otetaan lukuun Segamaisen hapokasta ulosasua. Valitettavasti vihollisten kontaktilämä ja patalaiska bossikierrätys tekevät lopputuloksesta vain tyydyttävän. * Dynamite Duke: Kolmannen persoonan automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä, jossa ladonovimainen pelaajahahmo peittää puolet näkökentästä. Tästä huolimatta on peli ihan viihdyttävä kiitos tuhoutuvien ympäristöjen ja aivottoman väkivallan. Viimeinen pomo on myös aika mielenkiintoinen. * Dynasty Wars: Johonkin Romance of the Three Kingdoms-mangaan perustuva mätkintä Double Dragon 2-maisella ohjaussysteemillä. Huomattavasti nopeampi ja viihdyttävämpi kuin jatko-osansa Warriors of Fate ja vielä överiväkivaltaisempi. * E.D.F; Earth Defense Force: Mitäänsanomaton sivulle rullaava avaruusräiskintä. Sentään sisältää hyvää sosiaalista kommentointia: jokaisessa pelin ruudussa ovat maapallon puolustusvoimat hyökkäämässä jonnekin... * E-Swat; Cyber Police: Segan tönkkö ravausräiskintä. Bonukset siisteistä pomoista ja Robocop-apinoinnista. * E-Jan High School: Lukioteemainen strippimahjongpel...oho, taisin torkahtaa. Ulkoasu näyttöineen kaikkineen on melko mainio, kyllä. * E-Jan Sakurasou: Yllä mainitun pelin jatko-osan tapainen, jossa jostain syystä paljon kengännauhamaisempi estetiikaltaan. * Eagle Shot Golf: Perusgolffailua kömpelöhköllä menupohjaisella käyttöliittymällä ja laadukkailla digitoiduilla hahmoilla. * Eco Fighters: Normiammuskelu söpöillä graffoilla ja siistillä sivualusmekaniikalla. Game Over -osuus variaatioineen on huvittava. * Egg Hunt: Kuppainen kolmen palikan yhdistämispuzzleilu hämärällä esine- ja roskapalikkamekaniikalla sekä alastomien muijien valokuvilla. * Egg Venture: Muna-, kananmunateemainen valopyssyräiskintä huonolla estetiikalla ja välttävällä pelattavuudella. * Eight Forces: Pelattavuudeltaan yksinkertainen mutta edes lievästi persoonallisuutta sisältävä räiskintä hoopoilla hahmokohtaisilla gemariosioilla. * Eight Man: Johonkin ikivanhaan pukupellemangaan perustuva SNK:n hakkailu, jossa päähenkilön OP:yttä pommihyökkäyksineen hyvitetään raivostuttavan ylivilkkaiden vihollisten kontaktilämällä. Ehkä viimeisenä täysin 2D:nä mätkintänä valitettavan keskinkertainen tekele, jossa onneksi taas perinteinen alkuaikojen Neo Geo -instrumentaatio. * Electric Yo-Yo, The: Skrollaamaton roinankeräys hoopolla liikkuvuudella: ohjattava jojo pysty liikkumaan narullaan sukkelaan ainoastaan noukittavien palikoiden välillä, muuten se pyörii kömpelösti eteenpäin. Lisäksi pakolliset perusvihollisen listimiseen tarvittavan supermuodon saa noukkimalla ruudulla poukkoilevan esteen sähköistämiä palikoita. Nämä kikkailut eivät valitettavasti tee pelistä muita vastaavia yhtään nautittavampaa. * Elevator Action: Taas yksi turhan kulttimaineen omaava vanha kolikkopeli. Tasapaksu, hidas ja täynnä tyhjänpäiväistä hissin odottelua. Ehkä moinen upposi aikoinaan kaikkiin toimistorottiin. * Elevator Action Returns: Yksi ainoista hyvistä vanhan kolikkopelikulttipierun päivityksistä, joka on pelillisesti uniikki ja ihan viihdyttävää. Peli on tarpeeksi lyhyt, ettei sen lievä yksitoikkoisuus juuri ehdi haitata. (6/10, myös Saturn) * Emeraldia: Palantuhoamismekaniikoiltaan epäselvä puzzle-peli, jonka moninpeli on myös tutun hahmo- ja musapuutteinen. Yksinpelin seikkailumoodi on omintakeinen ynnä mielenkiintoinen, mutta Namco-tyyliin ihan hiton ylipitkä sekä tuskaisa. * Empire City; 1931: "The boss dead by shooting". Dead Anglen edeltäjä ja monotoninen räiskintä, jossa etsitään ruudusta yksi napsittava kerrallaan. Alaruudussa tikittävä laskuri ilmoittaa, milloin vihollinen ampuu ja vastustajan laakit voi väistää omalla napillaan. Pelaajan kaikkivoipaa puolustusta on paikattu sekä sekunnin varoitusajalta tyhjästä täräyttävillä jampoilla että laakeja muita vihollisia noin kymmenen kertaa enemmän kestävillä morsoilla. Pelattavuus on siis melkoista kärvistelyä, mutta onneksi estetiikka jatko-osan tavoin jees. * Empire Strikes Back, The: Epäselvähköä ensimmäisen persoonan vektoriräiskintää hyvällä musiikilla ja urpolla äänityöllä. * End, The: Rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä yksiulotteisella liikkumisella ja aika yhdentekevällä puolustusmekaniikalla. * Enduro Racer: Segan pelattavuudeltaan passelia maratoonimoottoripyöräilyä. Valitettavasti on tekele melko persoonaton lopputekstien ihanaa kolikkopelifilosofiaa lukuun ottamatta. * Enforce: Esteettisesti hyvä ja peruspelattavuudeltaan tyydyttävä ajelu-FPS-räiskintä, joka on kuitenkin melkoisen tasapaksu. Lopusta löytyy melko kliseinen ja toimimaton mutta hupaisasti toteutettu juonenkäänne. * Enigma II: Rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä, jossa voi sentään liikkua myös pystysuunnassa löpöllä rajoitetun syöksymoottorin turvin. Hanan aukaiseminen onkin pakollista, sillä pelaaja-aluksen laakit ovat kantomatkaltaan kuppaista luokkaa. * Erotictac: Hiton kuiva puzzlepeli, jossa tiputellaan yksittäisiä palikoita pelikaivoon ja muodostetaan niistä erilaisia kuvioita eri ruutujen vaatimusten mukaisesti. Palkkioksi moisesta urotyöstä saadaan ennennäkemättömän alhaisella resoluutiolla varustettuja alastomien muijien valokuvia. * Equites: ADK:n ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, joka on tekoajalleen uskollisesti loputon sekä tasapaksu. Korkeudensäätelymekaniikka ja saavutetun etäisyyden laskenta pistetaulukkoa varten ovat sentään omintakeisia lisiä. * Escape from the Planet of Robot Monsters: Kuppaisella vihollisvarieteetilla ja pinnallisella pelattavuudella varustettu isometrinen Gauntlet-väännös, jonka hoopo sci-fi-estetiikka kuitenkin kannustaa ainakin yhteen läpivetoon. * Escape Kids: Rullaamaton autopeliväännös, jossa kaarat korvattu juoksevilla vangeilla. Hupaisa premissi kustaan napintakomisvaatimuksella ja pelin esikuvista yleiseltä "maksa voittaaksesi"-päivitysmekaniikalla. * ESP Ra.De.: Caven liukuhihnaräiskinnöistä mielenkiintoisin lähinnä kiitos genrelle melkoisen uniikkien, arkisten ympäristöjen. Pelattavuus on perusluotionanointia jonkinlaisella suojamekaniikalla. * Espial: Esikuvaansakin kuivempi Xevious-kopio. * Espgaluda: Caven iänikuista, prameilevaa hylsyhelvettiä fantasiateemalla. Pelimekaniikat ovat melko suoraan edeltäjästä ESP Ra.De.:stä. * Esplaguda II: Kts. Esplaguda. Pomot vaikuttavat vielä muitakin firman räiskintöjä ylikestävemmiltä, mutta tämä saattaa johtua vain siitä, ettei koneeni jaksanut pyörittää turbo-moodia näin uudessa pelissä. * Evil Stone: "A HELL WORLD OF MOST SCANDALOUS SCENE". Peli jättää epäselväksi titulaarisen ilkeän kiven roolin, mutta sen tekijöiden pahansuopaisuus kyllä paistaa läpi. Kyseessä on omintakeinen mutta raivostuttava kivilläpompinta, jossa tulee sekä hahmottaa reitti sokkeloisissa kentissä että välttää ehtymättömien vihollisten alastuuppausyrityksiä. Kömpelö päähenkilö, epäselvä näkymä ja taaksepäin heittävät kuolemat tekevät pelistä tyystin sietämättömän ja suolaksi haavoihin tarjoaa MAMEn kuolemattomuuskoodi reunaehdon "ei suojaa rotkoon tippumiselta". No, hellu-vitun-rei, kerta se on AINOA SAATANAN TAPA KUOLLA! * Evolution Soccer: Koipiympyrää hirveillä esirenderoiduilla graffoilla ja kapteenihahmojen mättöpelimäisillä manöövereillä lähtevillä erikoislaukauksilla. * Excelsior: Omintakeinen räiskinnäntapainen, missä paukuttelun lomassa sahataan ruudulta nököttävästä kappaleesta esiin puolialastomia naisia tai jätkiä, pelaajan mieltymyksen mukaan. Hupaisaa mutta yksitoikkoista settiä, nähtäviä ihmisiä riittää paljon enemmän kuin pelillistä sisältöä. Roima miinus myös bonuskenttiä koristavista tuhmista kuvista sarjakuvamaisista eläimistä. No, ainakin jopa minä voin tehdä pilaa tekijöiden huonosta mausta... * Exciting Soccer: An oxymoron. ADK:n aikoinaan joidenkin mukaan uraa-uurtava, mutta nykyään perusgeneerinen jalkapalloilu sentään hyvällä äänimaaillmalla. * Exerion: Graafisesti hyvä mutta melko yksitoikkoinen avaruusräiskintä rajoitetulla sarjatulella. * Exciting Animal Land Jr.: Todella raivostuttavaa heliumiääninäyttelyä sisältävä myyränhakkauspilipalipeli. Sinänsä toimiva yhdistelmä, ehkä. * Express Raider: Data Eastin tapaan premissiltään ja pelattavuudeltaan melkoisen uniikki, hupaisa mätkintäräiskintä. Lisäksi hämmästyttävän inhimillinen vanhaksi kolikkopeliksi. (7/10) * Express Card: Säännöiltään hämärää pokerintapaista passeleilla taustaböönilla. * Explosive Breaker: Graffoiltaan hupaisan hämärä ja halpa mutta pelillisesti mielikuvitukseton avaruusräiskintä. Lopputeksteissä päästään tuhoamaan tekijöiden nimiä kunnon Smash Bros. -tyyliin. * Extermination: Menettevillä vihollishahmoilla ja parilla suht omintakeisella muttei hyvällä mekaniikalla pakasta yrittää erottautuva automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä. Monotoninen ja alhaiselta helavaroitusääneltään hajottuvuusluokan kärkeä. Lopussa on sentään alastomia lyylejä. * Exterminator: Premissiltään ja pelattavuudeltaan uniikki FPS:n tapainen ötökänlahtaus, jonka itsensätoistavuuteen puutuu kuitenkin nopeasti. * Extreme Downhill: Isometrinen laskettelupeli, jonka pelattavuus on samanlaista kuin vastaavissa autopeleissä, paitsi että kiihdytys on automaattista. Graffat ovat jees, vaikka digitoitua ja piirrettyä sekoittavat välipätkähahmot ovat epävakuuttavia. Ratasuunnittelu on tosiaan aika hupaisan äärimmäistä rotkoineen ja riippusiltoineen. * Exvania: Melko häpeilemätön Bomberman-apinointi keskiaikaisella teemalla. Suurin uniikein lisä esikuvaan verrattuna on lisähyökkäyksenä käytettävä ruoska, joten kuten nimikin kertoo, ei tekeleen inspiraation lainaus rajoitu vain yhteen peliin. Yksinpelimoodi koostuu pelkistä neljän pelaajan matseista vihollispelaajia vastaan, eli on vielä peruspommimieheilyn vastaavia tylsempi. * Exzisus: Värikäs sivuttainrullaava räiskintä avuliailla infoteksteillä ja yhdellä omintakeisella pelimekaniikalla: taustalla oleviin vihollisten kyhäelmiin voi hyökätä raketeilla. Tästä harvemmin on mitään hyötyä lisäpisteitä lukuun ottamatta, tosin. Meininki menettelisi, ellei kuolemaa siivittäisi taas vaihteeksi sekä taaksepäin palautus että lisävoimien menetys. * Eyes: Rullaamaton Head-On -väännös ampumishyökkäksellä ja valuvilla sekä pyörivillä muttei valitettavasti lentävillä silmillä. * F-1 Grand Prix: Toimiva ylhäältä kuvattu formula, jonka pelattavuus on yhtä mielikuvituksellista kuin pelin nimi. * F-1 Grand Prix Star II: Ei jatkoa edellä mainitulle pelille, vaan Grand Prix Starille. Samaa kamaa kuin ykkösosa turboilla ja neljällä radalla. Ilmestynyt samana vuonna kuin toinen reduntantti formulajatko-osa turbolla, eli F1 Super Lap... * F-1 Grand Prix Part II: Melkoisesti edeltäjäänsä (eli F-1 Grand Prixiä) muistuttava jatko-osa, jota on nokitettu turbo-mekaniikalla ja jopa useammalla kuin yhdellä ajomusiikilla. * F1 Exhaust Note: Segan hienon näköinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan tusinamainen takaa kuvattu formulapeli ruhtinaallisella yhdellä radalla. * F1 Super Lap: Yllä mainitun tekeleen jatko-osa, jossa edelleen yksi ainoa rata ja jonka ainoa lisäys edeltäjään verrattuna on turbo-mekaniikka. Hmm, déjá vu. * Face Off: Estetiikaltaan söpön hupaisa mutta kontrolleiltaan ja säännöiltään hämärä jääkiekkotekele. * FairyLand Story, The: Bubble Bobblea edeltänyt samantyylinen tekele, joka on helvetin hidas ja tappomekaniikaltaan myös flegua kuraa. Ruutuja on myös 101 eli noin sata liikaa. * Fancy World - Earth of Crisis: Bubble Bobbleilu korealaisella ulkoasulla, johon lukeutuu mukaan legendaarinen alkunäyttö. Pelattavuus on valitettavasti kuivahkoa settiä mielikuvituksettoman hyökkäysmekaniikan takia. * Fantasia: Häpeilemätön Gals Panic -plagiointi. Hahmorosteri on sentään jees, vaikka jampat toimivatkin pelkkinä potretteina. * Fantasia II: Samaa settiä kuin ykkönen isommilla kentillä ja vailla valittavia hahmoja. * Fantastic Journey: Perus-Parodiusta eli hauskaa estetiikkaa ja paskaa pelattavuutta. * Fantasy: SNK:n hyvin vaihteleva ja Berzerkin lanseeraaman vihollisten toistensatelomismekaniikan pelattavuuteensa vielä mainiommin integroiva toimintaretroilu, jonka kuuluisi olla kulttipeli aika monen sellaisen sijaan. (7/10) * Fantasy Land: Estetiikaltaan huono ja pelattavuudeltaan välttävä juoksuräiskintä, jonka ruudut vaihtelevat perusfantsun ja arkisen urbaanien ympäristöjen välillä. * Fantasy Zone: Estetiikaltaan mainio räiskintä mielenkiintoisilla pomoilla. Valitettavasti vaikeusaste on varsin epäinhimillinen. Erityisen runkkua on, että kaikki lisävoimat pitää ostaa kaupasta, minkä päälle ampuma-aseiden kudit ja tietyt pommit ovat rajoitettuja eikä varastossa olevien aseiden välillä voi vaihtaa suoraan edellisten loppuessa. Tietysti kuoleman koittaessa kaikki myös menee isän perintöä myöten. Moisesta puheenollen on loppu hupaisa (mutta sitä edeltävä pomomaratooni ei). * Fantasy Zone II - Tears of Opa Opa: Samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä lisäkamoilla, ladattavilla pommeilla ja pelattavuuden puolesta varsin yhdentekevällä ulottuvuudenvaihtomekaniikalla. Pelin lopussa tarjoillaan kunnon keittiöpsykologiaa...tai ehkä pikemminkin Rax-psykologiaa. * Far East of Eden; Kabuki Klash: Grafiikoiltaan ja musiikeiltaan mahtava ja värikäs 2D-mättö. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin keskinkertaista kiitos hiomattoman tuntuman ja kahden napin manööverien spämmäyksen. Rosteri on pieni, mutta siisti. Etenkin titulaarinen sivusankarimme on yksi seksikkäimmistä mieshahmoista koskaan. (5/10) * Fast Lane: Päivitetty versio Head Onista Gradiusmaisella lisävoimasysteemillä ja rasittavasti kikattavilla naisilla. Ei pysty kohoamaan esikuviensa kuivuuden suosta. * Fatal Fury - King of Fighters: Passeli vastine SF II:lle, eli aika köyhä, lähinnä kiitos keinotekoisesti rajoitetun rosterin ja hämmentävien, vaikka sinänsä hupaisten esoteerisyyksien. Estetiikka sekä juoni- ja minipeliosiot ovat onneksi perinteistä alkuaikojen SNK-kultaa. * Fatal Fury 2: Nyt jo huomattavasti normaalimmalla eli paremmalla pelattavuudella varustettu jatko-osa, jonka estetiikka on entistäkin laadukkaampaa. Lukuisat skrollaavat ruudut ovat etenkin hienoa katsottavaa. Laajennetun rosterin huippu on tietysti latausheittelijärpatu Jubei. Kutakuinkin obsoliitti kiitos Fatal Fury Specialin, kuitenkin. * Fatal Fury Special: Kakkososa bossihahmoilla, parilla vanhalla ykkösen naamalla ja päivitetyillä liikelistoilla. Eli siis jees, vaikka kierrätys ja etenkin hajottava, Guilty Gear -tason helaskaalaus eivät lämmitä. * Fatal Fury 3 - Road to Final Victory: Ensimmäinen oikeasti varteenotettava Fatal Fury, kiitos sulavuuden, nopeuden ja edelleen nokitetun estetiikan. Myös paluu South Townin ympäristöihin on siistiä kakkosen ja Specialin tavanomaisemman maailmanmatkaamisen jälkeen. Hahmoleikkaukset eivät ole jees, mutta uudet kasvot ovat poikkeuksetta hyviä, etenkin totta kai Hon Fu. Vastapainoksi mainitusta parhaudesta tuodaan sarjaan valitettavasti myös ilmatorjunta. Muutenkin pintaa syvemmät mekaniikat ovat aikamoista häslinkiä. * Fever SOS: Avaruusräiskintä, jonka ainoa ei täysin geneerinen osa-alue ovat musiikit tanssibiiseineen. Valittava lataushyökkäys on myös jees elementti. * Fight Fever: Korealainen 2D-mättö, jossa tekomaalleen karakteristisen kömpelö pelattavuus ja epäkarakteristisen geneerinen estetiikka ja hahmovalikoima. Sentään parempi kuin Dragon Master, ehkä SNK:n turvin. * Fighter's History: Ei sentään raastuvan arvoinen Street Fighter II-kopio, vaikka yhtäläisyydet pelattavuuden puolella ovatkin ilmiselvät. Nerokas stunnimekaniikka, rosteri, estetiikka ja mahdollisuus kombota heittoihin tekevät pelistä silti Capcomin märehdintää viihdyttävämmän. Etenkin Karnovin lopparikameo on parhautta, vaikka onkin anteeksiantamatonta, ettei hän ole pelattavana. Onneksi erhe korjattiin jatko-osassa, joka obsoliittaa tämän tekeleen muutenkin tehokkaasti. * Fighter & Attacker: Sika geneerinen sotateemainen räiskintä ihan ruhtinaallisella 14 aluksen valikoimalla. * Fighting Golf: SNK:n golffailu, jonka meno on varsin rauhallista nimestä huolimatta. Käyttöliittymä pimittää jostain syystä lyöntien pituudet, joten pelaaminen on aikamoista hakuammuntaa. Sentään hahmovalikossa on perinteisten patujen lisäksi kiintiönainen. * Fighting Hawk: Persoonaton sotakoneräiskintä. * Fighting Ice Hockey: Data Eastin estetiikaltaan melko kuppainen perusjääkiekkoilu, jonka suurin synti on antaa pelaajille nollatoleranssijäähyjä. Eihän tämän lajin tarkoitus ole rangaista vaan kannustaa väkivaltaa! * Fighting Soccer: SNK:n ylhäältä kuvattu jalkapallopeli, joka eroaa muista vastaavista vapaalla tähtäyssysteemillään. Aika unohdettava tekele muuten. No, huutosakkivälinäytöt ovat ihan passeleita. * Final Blow: Nyrkkeily 2D-mättöpeliasetelmalla. Niin keskinkertainen, ettei ansaitse edes "Final Blows, more like":a. * Final Fight: Toimiva, mutta pinnallinen, kuiva, hidas, monotoninen ja geneerinen. Mielestäni videopelihistorian yliarvostetuin peli: ei riitä, että tekele itse on välttävä, sen lisäksi sen ansaitsematon suosio vain taannutti genreä! * Final Lap 1-3 & R: Homogeeninen formulapelisarja, joka ei tarjoa jatko-osissaan edes turbomekaniikkaa! * Final Round, The: Esteettisesti tyydyttävä nyrkkeilypeli säädettävillä tappelemisparametreillä ja niitä petraavilla minipeleillä. Valitettavasti itse nujakointi on aika sattumanvaraista pyörimishuitomista vapaalla liikkuvuudellaan. * Final Star Force: Ulkoasultaan menettelevä ja pelattavuudeltaan ajan kanssa parantuvia aseita lukuun ottamatta melko mielikuvitukseton avaruusräiskintä. No, peli tajuaa todeta lopussa itsekin: "It's over, the long borign war." * Final Tetris: "Hävettää niin helvetisti." Graffoiltaan sekä äänimaailmaltaan hupaisan kuppaisa versus-Tetris. Hahmorosteri ja itse pelattavuus ovat myös hämmentäviä sekä huvittavia. Nimi viittaa varmaan siihen, ettei tämän jälkeen olisi enää tarvittu uusia Tetris-pelejä. (7/10) * Finest Hour: Tasapaksu mechateemainen ravauspaukuttelu rajoitetulla lentomekaniikalla. Peli pitää läpäistä kahdesti, jotta pääsee todistamaan ihan helvetin kornia sotaleffaloppua. Anteeksi tautologia. * Finalizer - Super Transformation: Transformaatiomekaniikkaansa ja hämmentäviä lisävoimia lukuun ottamatta tyystin epämerkittävä räiskintä. Ensin mainittua ei muutenkaan pääse hirveästi todistamaan kerta laaki-ja-vainailun. * Fire Beast: Keskeneräinen fantasiaprototyyppi, jossa ohjaillaan velhoa ja suojellaan kääpiösakkia salamoilta, jotta voidaan kahmia näiden kaivamat kulta-arkut omiin taskuihin. Aika kuppaista ja vähäsisältöistä settiä, siis. * Fire Trap: Isometrinen Crazy Climber -väännös, jonka hieman paremmat kontrollit, ampumismekaniikka ja Data East -mainokset kohottavat sen keskinkertaisuuteen. * Fire Truck: Loputon mustavalkoinen ajopeli paloautolla, jonka peräosan pompinta tekee pelaamisesta melkoisen kiikkerää settiä. * First Funky Fighter, The: Juuri sopivan överimacho mitalipeli, jossa mätkitään sankoin määrin vähemmän söpöjä eläinhahmoja mukavaksi veripalttooksi yhdeksää eri nappia (epä)taktisesti hakkaamalla. Urpo väkivalta viihdyttää loppuun asti, vaikka puolet pelin neljästä ruudusta ovat valtaosin silkkoja palettimuunnelmia. * Fishin' Frenzy: Omintakeinen mutta monotoninen rullaamaton räiskinnänkaltainen, jossa nakataan viehettä trooppisten kalojen leipäläpeihin. Selostajan roolissa toimii ties mistä syystä stereotyyppinen rastafari. * Five a Side Soccer: Skrollaamaton ja muutenkin kovin yksinkertainen jalkapallopeli vaihtelevilla kenttämuodoilla. Hieman kiinnostavampi kuin keskiverto pallomonotus, siis. * FixEight: Out Zonen jatko-osa, joka on ensin mainittua huomattavasti viihdyttävämpi, lähinnä ison hahmokatraan ja sen tarjoaman hulppean asemäärän ansiosta. Räiskintäpeliksi erikoista kyllä on joka iikalla myös oma loppunäyttönsä. * Flame Gunner: Räiskintä 3D-hahmoilla ja esirenderoiduilla taustoilla. Tähtäys on aika hakuammuntaa kiitos yläviistoon vedetyn kameran ja loppupään viholliset kunnon laakisyöppöjä, mutta vaihtelevat tehtävätyypit ja vastustajien pompottelu luodeilla antavat touhuun jotain hohtoa. Loppupomo on aika Demon Fronttia mutta ainakin kuolee hupaisan mylvinnän säestämänä. * Flash Point: Segan Tetristekele yhdellä pelimoodilla, jossa pitää tuhota valmiiksi palikoita sisältävällä pelikentältä tietyt kohdat. Joo, jöötiä. * Flashgal: Segan ja jonkun nevarilafkan tekemä automaattisesti sivuttainrullaava mätkintä/räiskintä. Vaikka viholliset ja ruudut ovat mukavan vaihtelevia ja vaikeusaste inhimillinen, on sankarittaren liikemäärä valitettavan kitukasvuinen. Myöskään loppua ei löydy. * Flicky: Segan City Connectionmaisella ruutusuunnittelulla varustettu loikinta, jossa tarkoituksena raahata ruutua kansoittavat tiput takaisin aloitusmestaan. Tirpat feidaavat kuoleman koittaessa tai törmätessään viholliseen, mikä tekee muutenkin monotonisesta menosta myös turhauttavaa. Loputon, lisäksi. * Flower: Avaruusräiskintä, jossa pääasiallisena vihollisena toimivat titulaariset kukat, eli ilmiselvästi jonkinlainen sisarpeli samana vuonna ilmestyneelle Rafflesialle. Pomot ja lisävoimat ovat jees ja instrumentaatio on hupaisan omintakeista. * Fly-Boy: Vasempaan suuntaan rullaava ja muutenkin pelattavuudeltaan perverssi riippuliitinlentely. Alus ohjautuu ehkäpä realistisen tahmaisesti, pelihahmon "hitbox" on kokoa X-box ja ainoa puolustautumiskeino on esteettisesti ja toiminnallisesti tragikoominen huitominen. * Flying Ball: Data Eastin Cluster Busterin hengellinen jatkaja, jonka suunnilleen ainoa eroavaisuus edeltäjäänsä ovat graffat. Viheliäiset ötökkäpalikat näyttävät hermostuttavilta, joten paras tekeleen käyttötarkoitus on ötökkäkammoisten kiusaaminen. Pelaa mieluummin Flying Power Disciä. * Flying Power Disc: Data Eastin mielenkiintoinen HC-Pong. Pelattavuus on hauskaa ynnä nopeaa ja äidinkieltään puhuvat hahmot siistejä, etenkin ajalleen. Tästä syystä kastin verrattain pieni koko onkin harmittavaa, mutta ainakin joukkoon on saatu G. Scott-niminen hiski. (8/10) * Flying Tiger: Peli, joka sai minut lanseeraamaan termin KPGAR. En jaksanut enää kirjoittaa näistä tekeleistä itseään toistavia kuvauksia, joten otin edellä mainitun lyhenteen käyttöön. * Flying Shark: KPGSR:n alkulähde. No, ainakin pelaajan lennokki on kaksitasoinen. * Food Fight: Hupaisa mutta äärimmäisen itseään toistava rullaamaton ruokaräiskintä. * Football Champ: Jalkapalloilua mukavan suorasukaisilla taklauksilla, hoopoilla puheenparsilla ja pällinaamaisilla hahmoilla. * Football Frenzy: SNK:n Neo Geo -käsimunailu. ++--------... * Forgotten Worlds: Pääasiassa sivuttain rullaava räiskintä vapaalla tähtäyksellä ja kauppamekaniikalla. Laadukasta ääninäyttelyä sisältävät välinäytöt ja sci-fistä antiikin Egyptiin ja fantasiaan poukkoilevat ruututeemat tekevät pelistä aika mieleenpainuvan pelattavuuden pinnallisuudesta huolimatta. Loppupomo on tosin antiklimaattinen ja CPS1-musiikit tavallistakin karseampia. (6/10) * Formation Armed F: Estetiikaltaan jees röiskintä. Etenkin musiikit ovat hyviä. Pelattavuus on valitettavasti tasapaksua ja melko mielikuvituksetonta napintakomista epäjännittävällä sivualuksen siirtomekaniikalla. * Forty-Love: Vanhan ajan tennispeli, jonka karseat kontrollit ja osumanhavannointi tekevät pelaamisesta yhtä mahdotonta kuin oikean lajin. Naispelaajien vilahtelevat pikkuhousut ovat ainoa plussa. * Four Trax: Vähäsisältöinen ja kuivahko buggy-rälläily. * Free Kick: Jalkapalloteemainen Breakout-nokitus, jonka rasittavat pallon ruudun alalaitaan sukkana heittävät viholliset tekevät tekeleestä tylsän lisäksi turhauttavan. * Freeze (Atari): Tekijäfirmasta huolimatta varsin japanilaistyylinen versuspuzzlepeli ärsyttävillä eläinhahmoilla ja kuppaisella hyökkäysmekaniikalla: vain vaakasuunnassa tehdyt palikanpoistot heittävät roskaa vastustajan puolelle. * Freeze (Cinematronics): Tylsä ja flegmaattinen luolalentely. * Frenzy: Minimaalinen päivitys Berzerkkiin vähemmällä vihollismölinällä, eli varsin yhdentekevää settiä. * Funky Bee: Tasapaksu ja yksinkertainen mutta värikäs räiskintä. * Funky Fish: Hyvin pinnallinen vapaasti ees taas rullaava räiskintä, jossa ei sentään avaruusteemaa. * Funky Jet: Data Eastin paras Bubble Bobble -tyylinen peli. Vapaa liikkuvuus, mätkintäelementit ja etenkin vihollisten paiskominen toisiinsa tekee pelattavuudesta terapeuttisen viihdyttävää, vaikka vastustajavarieteetti saisi olla isompi. (7/10) * Frisky Tom: Huonolla tavalla hämmentävä rullaamaton toimintakärvistely, jossa kiipeillään verkkaisesti pitkin putkia ja yritetään tukkia vuotoja. Ainoa plussa on välinäytöissä näkyvä kylpvä lyyli, jolla hänelläkin on jostain syystä uimapuku päällä. * Frogger: Kekseliäs mutta pinnallinen ja monotoninen väistelyretroilu. * Frogs: Mustavalkoinen pilipaleilu, jossa pompitaan sammakkona, popsitaan hyönteisiä ja tiputaan ruudulle merkkaamattomiin rotkoihin. * From TV Animation Slam Dunk - Super Slams: Banpreston tyyliin kuppaiseen lisenssiin perustuva ja pelattavuudeltaan köyhä tekele. Tällä kertaa on kyseessä Slam Dunk -koripalloilu, joka toimii, muttei pärjää genren muille edustajille. Eniten pelissä viihdyttää jotkut chibi-tyylillä piirretyt välinäytöt. * Front Line: Tasapaksu pystysuunnassa rullaava sotateemainen kahden tikun räiskintä, jonka ihmishahmot ovat hupaisan taukin näköisiä. * G.I. Joe: Helvetin monotoninen takaa kuvattu ravausräiskintä hyvällä estetiikalla. Nelinpeli olisi plussaa, jos tekele olisi pelaamisen arvoinen. Se ei ole, mikä on kuitenkin hyvä asia, sillä lisenssi on lapsille suunnatussa militarismipropagandassaan ihan helvetin vastenmielinen. * G-LOC Air Battle: Taas yksi Segan graffoiltaan hyvistä mutta muuten liukuhihnamaisista lentoräiskinnöistä. * G-Stream G2020: KPGSR. * Gachaca Champ: Bishi Bashi -tyylinen minipelikokoelma, jossa käytetään kolmen napin sijasta kahta tikkua. Graffat ovat hauskoja, mylvivä kuuluttaja ei. * Gaia Crusaders: Estetiikaltaan keskinkertainen mätkintä, joka koostuu ylipitkien kombojen mäiskimisestä ylikestäviin, ylilukuisiin ja varieetiltaan tasapaksuihin vihollisiin. Sen huomaa, että tekele on samalta lafkalta kuin Sengoku 3. * Gaia - The Last Choice of Earth: KPGSR, eli alaotsikoltaan varsin osuva tekele. * Gaiapolis: Ylhäältä kuvattu fantasiamätkintä, joka on estetiikaltaan ja pelattavuudeltaan tappavan tylsä, etenkin Konamin tekeleeksi. * Gain Ground: Segan premissiltään nerokas ja mukavan massiivisen hahmokatraan omaava mutta hiton hidas ja runkku rullaamaton räiskintä. Etenkin pelaaja korkeammalla nököttävät vastustajat, joita voi tappaa vain tiettyjen hahmojen aseilla, ovat huonoa pelisuunnittelua parhaimmillaan. Genesis-versio on muutenkin parempi kolminpelimahdollisuutta lukuun ottamatta. Taas yksi vanha tekijä, jolle tarvittaisiin ehdottomasti ainakin hengellistä jatkoa. * Galactic Warriors: Robottiteemainen yhden pelaajan 2D-mättö kolmella valittavalla hahmolla, vaihdettavilla hyökkäystavoilla ja ominaisuuksiltaan vaihtelevilla kentillä. Kömpelö ja hiomaton, mutta hyvin monipuolinen verrattuna esim. samana vuonna ilmestyneeseen Yie Ar Kung Fuuhun. * Galaga: Minimaalinen nokitus Galaxianiin. * Galaga '88: Taas yksi turha kulttipierupäivitys, joka on lähes yhtä yksitoikkoinen kuin alkuperäinen tekele. Sentään vaihtoehtoiset loput ovat hupaisia. * Galactic Storm: Takaapäin kuvattu miltei-KPGAR. Pelaa mieluummin Alien Stormia. * Galactica - Batalha Espacial: Taiton Brasialian siiven (?) Galaxian-plagiaatti. * Galaxian: Minimaalinen nokitus Space Invaderssiin. * Galaxia: Galaxian-kopio bensamekaniikalla. Jes. * Galaxy Fight - Universal Warriors: Tyydyttävä sci-fi-teemainen 2D-mättö. Pelin sisältö on siisti sekoitus miltei vakavaa ja melkein läppää. Pelattavuus on myös toimivaa lukuun ottamatta alustan mättöpeleille uskollisen hämäriä spessuinputteja. (6/10) * Galaxy Force 2: Segan muiden takaapäin kuvattujen räiskintöjen tapaan graffoiltaan hyvä mutta mekaniikoiltaan melko epäinspiroitunut avaruusräiskintä. * Galaxy Game: Ikivanha ja flegmaattinen vektoriräiskintä. Sisältää yllättävän paljon pelityylivaihtoehtoja, joista ei saa kuitenkaan mitään irti kiitos hämmentävän päävalikon. * Galaxy Games Starpak 2: Läjä kosketusnnäyttöpilipalipelejä, joihin kuuluu mm. ristinolla- ja pasianssiväännöksiä ja Pac-Man. Ei laatua vaan määrää, siis. * Galaxy Gunners: Persoonaton avaruusräiskintä väistömekaniikalla ja muutamalla hupaisasti skrollaavalla taustalla, joiden tyyli on tosin kopsattu Exerionista. * Gallop Racer: Sika kuiva ravirallipeli, jossa ei voita edes huijaamalla. * Gallop Racer 3: Sika kuiva ravirallipeli, jota on paranneltu sen verran, että nyt huijaamalla voittaa. * Galmedes: KPGAR. * Gals Panic: Ensimmäinen osa legendaarista Qix-kloonisarjaa, jossa paljastellaan vähäpukeisia naisia taikka, sattumanvaraiselta vaikuttavan energiamittarin mukaan, jotain alt right-kuvalautojen keskiverron materiaalin tyylistä kamaa. Sekoittaa piirrettyjä muijia ja valokuvia ihan omintakeisesti. * Gals Panic 3: Ykkösosan tyylistä maalailua mutta onneksi ilman mongoloidimittaria. Isommat skrollaavat kentät tekevät pelattavuudesta vielä pitkäpiimäisempää, tosin. Silmänsafka koostuu tällä kertaa valokuvista ja keskiaikaisista japanilaisista lernomaalauksista. Pari perusköyhää minipeliä on myös mukana. * Gals Panic 4: Tällä kertaa animetyylisiä muijia sisältävä Qixxeily. Estetiikka on hyvää hahmokohtaisine kommenttiraitoineen ja pelattavuuskin hieman parempaa, kerta pelaajalla on vihdoin tapa puolustaa itseään. Ihan hupaisa versusmoodi on myös lisäplussaa. Tämä kaikki piti hyvittää sillä, ettei paljasta pintaa näy tällä kertaa ollenkaan. Kiitti ihan tissisti. (6/10) * Gals Panic S - Extra Edition: Melkoisen samaa settiä kuin nelonen, paitsi että hyökkäysliike on poistettu, varmaankin koska se teki pelistä liian siedettävän. Paljastettavat lyylit ja kiintiömuskelijätkäpari arvotaan tällä kertaa ruudukosta, eli huonolla ajoituksella voi samoja naamoja joutua katsomaan useampaan otteeseen. Lisäksi valtaosa lyyleistä on kierrätetty suoraan pelistä Jan Jan Paradise. Kuppaiset väliminipelit sentään palaavat tauon jälkeen. Moninpeli myös menettelee edelleen, vaikka siinä hahmot valitaan nyt sattumanvaraisesti. * Gals Panic S2: Edelleen edeltäjästään muuttumatonta meininkiä, paitsi että versusmoodi on poistettu, varmaankin koska se teki pelistä liian monipuolisen. Sentään paljaat tissit tekevät viimein paluun, vieläpä animoituina. * Gals Panic S3: Taas vaihteeksi reduntanttia jatkoa, paitsi että kiintiötaantuminen on tällä kertaa iskenyt estetiikkaan. * Ganbare Ginkun: Minipelikokoelma hämmentävillä liitutaulugraffoilla. Pelin fyysiseen tuskaan nojaava huumori on välillä jopa hauskaa, vaikka mukaan on totta kai tungettu myös veren lisäksi muitakin ruumiineritteitä. * Ganbare Jajamaru Saisho wa Goo / Ganbare Jajamaru Hop Step & Jump: Kaksi pilipalituuritekelettä yhden hinnalla. Pelikoneen säätönamiskoilla toimiva pelinvaihtosysteemi on mielenkiintoisin puoli. * Gang Busters: Pelattavuudeltaan tasapaksu ja vihollisvarieetiltaan välttävä ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Pelaa mieluummin Gang Warssia. * Gang Wars: ADK:n mätkintä, jolla on tietenkin kököhkö mutta ihana ulkoasu sekä tyylitaju. Pelattavuus itsessään on välttävää Double Dragon -apinointia, mutta peli on genressään aika monta vuotta ajastaan edellä roolipelimäisellä statinparantelumekaniikallaan. * Ganryu: Kaikin puolin keskinkertainen tasoloikka P.O.W.-tasoisella vihollisvalikoimalla. * Gaplus: Lisää Galaxian/Galaga-lypsyä, nyt jopa myös pystytason liikkuvuudella. * Gardia: Corelandin ja Segan hämmästyttävän kuiva Xevious-nokitus, jossa sentään kaksi rinnakkaista lisävoimasysteemiä. * Garogun Seroyang: Korealainen ristikkopeli, eli pelattavuudeltaan aika juustoraastimella runkkausta kieltä osaamattomille. Graffat ovat sentään ihan odotettavan hoopoja. * Garou; Mark of the Wolves: Peruspelattavuudeltaan erinomainen mutta edeltäjiinsä verrattuna mielikuvitukseton; sarjalle karakteristisen väistömekaniikan poistaminen on etenkin huono veto. T.O.P. on yhdentekevä lisäys ja Just Defense liian tehokas manööveri etenkin ilmassa. Pahin ongelma on kuitenkin etenkin SNK:n peliksi välttävä rosteri. Estetiikka on sentään mainiota. Olen silti hypännyt pois tämän pelin onanointivankkureista; paras rosterinuusintajatko-osa ei ole tämä eikä SF III vaan AOF 3. * Garyo Retsuden: Data Eastin Romance of the Three Kingdomssiin erittäin löyhästi perustuva räiskintä kuppaisella pelattavuudella mutta hämmentävällä vihollisvalikoimalla, joiden joukoissa seisoo myös pakollinen Karnov-kameo. * Gauntlet: Nelinpelinsä ansiosta ei täysin turha mutta aika perkeleen tasapaksu ja yksinkertainen hakkuumaratooni. * Gauntlet 2: Kopioitu ja liitetty jatko-osa, jonka harvoihin lisäyksiin kuuluu mm. näkymättömiä seiniä sisältävät ruudut. Pläärgh. * Gee Bee: Namcon ensimmäinen Breakouttia ja flipperiä sekoittava pilipaleilu. * Gekirindan: Aikamatkusteemallaan massasta erottuva räiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin täysin mielikuvituksetonta. * Gemini Wing: Mukiinmenevä räiskintä ötökkävihollisilla ja ihan hupaisalla sivuasesysteemillä: erilaisia pommihyökkäyksiä sisältäviä palloja noukitaan ruudusta ja käytetään hankkimisjärjestyksessä. Inventaariota voi silmäillä räjähteiden lipuessa jonossa koneen perässä. * Genie: Peruspokeripeli, sentään paljailla henkitisseillä. * Genix Family: Pang-nokitus hypyllä, spessuhyökkäyksillä ja iänikuisten pallojen lisäksi muutamalla muulla vihollistyypillä. Tosin parannuksia osittain neutraloi se, ettei koko ruutu ole kerralla näkyvissä, mikä kusee pallojen silmällä pitelemistä. * Genpei Touma Den: Monipuolinen ja premissiltään ynnä estetiikaltaan omaperäinen sekä siisti, mutta vaikeusasteensa ja äärimmäisen esoteerisyytensä loppujen lopuksi välttävä tekele. Onneksi Tomaksen legendaläpipeluut ovat sallineet pelin todistamisen kokonaisuudessaan, etenkin kun Yoritomo on siistein videopelipahis ever. "Waga tamashii wa...fumetsusha!" * Ghostlop: Varmaankin maailman paras Breakout-väännös. Versus-puzzleformaatti tekee pelistä lähtökohtaisesti jo hyvän ja mekaniikat ovat varsin nerokasta settiä. Myös tavallista puzzleilua mielenkiintoisempi tarinamoodi on jopa lokalisoitu kunnolla, mikä on varmaan yksi syy siihen, miksei Data East halunnut peliä koskaan ihmisten ilmoille. Ainoa huono puoli on, että yksinpelin hupaisia vihollishahmoja ei taas vaihteeksi löydy moninpelistä. Onneksi musiikit sentään vaihtuvat versus-matsienkin välillä. (8/10) * Ghost Hunter: Todella amatöörimäinen ja vähäsisältöinen mitalivalopyssyräiskintä. * Ghost Pilots: Kaikilta puolin tyystin geneerinen räiskintä, joka on kaiken kukkuraksi järkyttävän pitkä(veteinen). Luultavasti kuppaisin SNK:n peli ikinä. "You'll wish you'd be dead Pilots", more like. * Ghosts'n Goblins: Todella yksinkertainen ja palikkamainen tasoloikkaräiskintä. Tätä paskaa en kyllä läpäise kahdesti. * Ghouls'n Ghosts: Ruutusuunnittelultaan hyvä ja monipuolinen tasoloikka, joka kusee itsensä pelattavuuden kömpelyydellä ja yleisellä runkkuudella. Etenkin se fakta, että peli pitää läpäistä kahdesti ennen vikan bossin kohtaamista, on syystäkin surullisenkuuluisa. Myös pelin hyvä latausmekaniikka on kustu sillä, että se on käytössä vain tietyllä haarniskalla ja musiikit totta kai hävitetty CPS1-instrumentaatiolla. Malliesimerkki periaatteessa hyvästä pelistä, joka tekee kaikkensa ampuakseen itseään jalkaan, siis. * Ghox: Siistein pelaamani Arkanoid-väännös kiitos monipuolisen kenttäsuunnittelun ja siistin pallonmoninkertaistamismekaniikan. Eli varsin uloste tekele. * Giga Wing: Luotihelvettiä ihan hauskalla laakienkimmottamismekaniikalla. Vaikka peli mainosjulisteessaan kritisoi aiheesta muita genren edustajia persoonattomuudesta, on hurskastelu aika tekopyhää. Ei tässäkään tekeleessä mitään premissiltään tai estetiikaltaan mieleenpainuvaa ole, vaan ainoastaan yhdentekeviä juonikohtauksia, joissa valitut pilotit jauhavat yksinään tai keskenään Psikyon räiskintöjen tyyliin. * Gimme A Break: Persoonaton biljardipeli, joka on taas minulle pelikelvoton pallo-ohjauksen ansiosta. What they said. * Ginga NinkyouDen: 2D-toiminta, jonka hulvattomat graffat ja ääninäyttely luovat illuusion animelisenssipelistä, kuten myös massiivinen ja mukavasti tavaramerkkejä tallaava vihollisvalikoima. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on lievästi sanottuna paskaa mm. kontrollien huonouden sekä pelaajan liikkuvuuden että liikkeiden olemattomuuden takia. Jalecon oma Athena, kaiken kaikkiaan. * Gladiator (Allumer): Köyhä 2D-mäiskintä, jossa ohjataan kilpeä ja miekkaa erikseen. Sivuttain rullaavat osiot, missä väistellään vihollisten laakeja, vielä menettelevät. Kaksintaistelukohdat sen sijaan imevät hanuria rankasti, sillä etenkin loppupään vastustajat blokkivat kaikki iskut milloin huvittaa eli kutakuinkin aina. Ainakin pelin panssarinhajoamismekaniikka on ihan jees sekä pelillisesti että esteettisesti. * Gladiator (SNK): Hivenen harhaanjohtavasti on kyseessä ravipeli. Skenaarioon sopivasti ei tässä tapauksessa tärkeintä ole voitto, vaan hengissä selviytyminen. Omintakeinen ja jopa lievästi vaihteleva; vankkuriosuudet tuovat menoon hupaisaa räiskintävivahdetta. * Gladiator, The: "Then, the super deadly killing." Pelattavuudeltaan hyvä ja liikelistoiltaan isohko neljän pelaajan mätkintä, jossa vaihtoehtoiset ruudut tarjoavat lisää jälleenpeluuarvoa. Aihe on aika puhkijauhettua antiikin Kiinan kamppailulajikikkailua, vaikka naishahmot ovat sentään ihan esteettisesti siistejä. (7/10) * Glob, The: Yllättävän hauska vanhan ajan peli, joka sekoittaa muutamaakin aikalaistaan ja lisää mukaan hupaisan katossa liikkumismekaniikan. Huono osumahavannointi kuitenkin nihkeyttää menoa. * Go Go! Mile Smile: Söpö Pac-Manin ja Quizzin risteytys, joka on yllättäen helvetin monotoninen. Eniten viihdykettä saakin alkunäytön todella laadukkaasta enkkudubista. "These guys". * Go! Go! Mr. Yamaguchi: Taatusti johonkin japanilaiseen hoopoon ohjelmaan perustuva hoopo ylhäältä kuvattu bakageily. Hieno äänimaailma. * Goal! Goal! Goal!: Tavanomainen jalkapalloilu potkunlatausmekaniikalla ja hupaisalla kuuluttajalla. * Gold Medalist: SNK:n olympialaistakomispeli Track & Fieldin malliin. Esteettisesti jees mutta muuten aika liukuhihnatuubaa. * Golden Axe: Passelisti ikääntynyt, kaikin puolin hyvä vaikkakin pinnallinen mätkintä. Loppu on aika samaa tasoa Altered Beastin kanssa. * Golden Axe; The Revenge of the Death Adder: Hyvä nokitus ykköseen. Nelinpeli, monipuoliset pelihahmot ja hiottu sekä nopeatempoinen pelattavuus eivät jätä kylmäksi, mutta kuivahkot liikelistat estävät pelin pääsemistä genren helmien joukkoon. (7/10) * Golden Par Golf: Särmätön golffailu hyvin graffoin. * Golden Tee Golf -sarja: Homogeeninen golfpeliläjä pallo-ohjauksin ja hupaisten kommenttien kera. * Golly! Ghost!: Sisällyksetön valopyssyaaveräiskintä. * Gondomania: "SHOOT SOMEWHERE". Data Eastin automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä, jossa vissiin ensimmäistä kertaa genressä vapaa tähtäyssysteemi. Ase- ja aluskauppamekaniikka sekä ihmisvaltainen vihollisarmeija erottavat tekelettä myös osaltaan massasta. Valitettavasti ympäristöt ynnä musiikit ovat itseään toistavia ja vastustajavarieteetti huono, joten peli menee aika nopeasti monotoniseksi. Sentään pomot ovat kaikki uniikkeja ja ihan siistejä. * Good E-Jong -Kachinuki Mahjong Syoukin Oh!-: Taas strippimahjong, jossa kisaillaan rumia kauneuspilkkuisia muijia vastaan. Olivatkohan he 1991 jotenkin muodissa? * Gorf: Rullaamaton avaruusräiskintä sentään useilla erilaisilla ruuduilla, joista ainakin kaksi plagioi sumeilematta genren aikaisempia pelejä. Ai mitä niistä? Space Invaderssia ja Galaxiania, totta kai! * Gourmet Battle Quiz Ryohrioh CooKing: Kokkisotateemainen triviapeli digitaalisilla graffoilla. Mitä nopeammin kysymyksiin vastaa, sitä enemmän pisteitä sataa ja vastustajan päihittämiseksi täytyy kerätä tätä enemmän pojoja. Kestoa on kahdentoista vastustajan verran eli liikaa mutta urpot hahmot ja ruokaporno kantavat loppuun. * Got-cha Mini Game Festival: Korealainen kopio Bishi Bashi -peleistä. Estetiikka on tekomaalle tunnistettavaa mutta valitettavasti silti aika konservatiivista settiä. * GP Rider: Segan mitäänsanomaton yhden radan moottoripyöräily. * Gradius: Moai-patsaita lukuun ottamatta peruspersoonatonta sivulle rullaavaa avaruusräiskintää passelilla lisävoimamekaniikalla, hyvillä musilla ja runkulla vaikeusasteella. Sentään pelin eurooppalaisversio Nemesis on aika nimensä vastaisesti huomattavasti käyttäjäystävällisempi tekele, sillä se antaa kuoleman jälkeen pelaajalle jopa hyvän määrän lisävoimapalikoita, jolloin peli on kenties mahdollista läpäistä kuolemisen jälkeenkin! * Gradius III: Samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä lisäaseilla, -vaikeusasteella ja -pituudella. Eli yrjöö. Ainakin vikalla bossilla on aika mielenkiintoinen hyökkäys. * Grand Cross: Mielenkiintoinen yhdistelmä räiskintä- ja flipperipeliä. Koko touhu kuitenkin kustaan todella tahmaisilla ja ilmavilla pallofysiikoilla. Pelaa mieluummin Karian Crossia. * Grand Prix Star: Melkoisesti samoihin aikoihin ilmestynyttä F1 Exhaust Notea muistuttava hyvän näköinen mutta mielikuvitukseton formulapeli jopa kolmella radalla. * Grand Tour: Aneeminen kahden parituspuzzleilu ilman versusmoodia. Eli YKWV. * Grand Striker: Perusjalkapallo kahdella eri kuvakulmavaihtoehdolla. * Grasspin: Rasittava sokkeloperseily tuupattavalla labyrintillä ja New Rally X:maisella pääteemaalla. * Gravitar: Vektoriräiskintä, jossa lennetään vapaavalintaisesta planeetalta toiselle ja räiskitään bunkkereita ynnä reaktoreita kunnes löpö tai laiffit loppuvat. * Great Swordsman: Ääniltään hupaisa miekkailu kolmella eri kalistelutyypillä, jossa kaikissa tosin aika samanlainen pelattavuus. Versusmoodin puuttuminen imee myös hanuria. * Grid Seeker; Project Storm Hammer: Taustoiltaan ja musiikeiltaan passeli mutta muuten KPGSR. * Grind Stormer: KPGAR. * Grobda: Mitäänsanomaton rullaamaton tankkiräiskintä. * Ground Effects: Taas yksi graffoiltaan hyvä ja pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen takaa kuvattu formulapeli. * Growl: "Drop dead, you scum!" Pelattavuudeltaan keskinkertainen, mutta etenkin nelinpelillä mukavan kaoottinen ja suuria vihollismääriä sisältävä mätkintä. Pomot ovat myös hauskoja ja vikalla bossilla on hupaisa twisti. (6/10) * Grudge Match (Bally Midway): Perus-pulita voittaaksesi-autoilu fiksatulla kameralla. Ratasuunnittelu on paikoin mielenkiintoista, vaikka tielle poukkoilevat katujyrät ja vastaavat tuntuvat lähinnä kosmeettisilta kosautettavilta. * Guardian: Tasapaksu ja pinnallinen automaattisesti rullaava sci-fi-mätkintä menettelevällä estetiikalla. * Guardian Force: Musiltaan hyvä mutta muuten esteettisesti geneerinen tankkiräiskintä, jossa kakkosasetta voi tähtää vapaasti eri suuntiin. * Guardian Storm: Lieviä korealaisuuskokkareita lukuun ottamatta vakiogeneerinen pystysuunnan räiskintä. Pelaa mieluummin Violent Stormia. * Guardians: Denjin Makain jatko-osa on erinomainen turpakekkeri vielä edeltäjäänsäkin isommalla hahmo- ja liikemäärällä. Hienot ympäristöt, huumori ja mukavat vihollislaumat tekevät menosta entistäkin nautittavampaa. Hyvä myös, että tämä tekele on jopa käännetty...paitsi että kaikki ykkösen tyyliset juonikohdat ja uniikit hahmoloput uupuvat pelistä kokonaan. (8/10) * Guardians of the 'Hood: Pit Fightermainen eli pelattavuudeltaan todella kammottava mäiskintä, jonka isolla hahmo- ja liikevalikoimalla ynnä parilla kekseliäällä elementillä ei ole siis mitään arvoa. * Guerrilla War: Passeli mutta vaikeusasteeltaan yhtä reilu kuin Batistan hallinto. NES-versio hakkaa kolikkopeliversion kaikilla osa-alueilla paitsi graffoissa. * Guided Missile: Mustavalkoinen ohjusampumagalleria. Siis esteettisesti mustavalkoinen, koska ei sentään sisällä peruspropagandaa. * Guitar Freaks: Yllättäen aika sika kuiva ja mahdoton rytmipeli ilman alkuperäisen raudan kitaraa. * Gulf Storm: Parin ruudun välein vaihtuvia ajoneuvoja lukuun ottamatta KPGSR. * Gulf War II: KPGRS, joka ainakin näyttää nimensä puolesta ennustaneen tulevaisuutta. * Gun.Smoke: Tasapaksu räiskintä, jossa tummanharmaat luodit hukkuvat tummanharmaisiin ympäristöihin. Musiikkivalikoima on mukavan laaja, mutta valitettavasti kaikki biisit ovat paljon unohdettavampia kuin NES-versiossa. * Gunbarich: Breakout-väännös, jonka flipperimekaniikka ja Psikyomaisen hyvä estetiikka tekevät siitä jopa siedettävän. Valitettavasti pelissä ei ole kaksinpeliä eikä siten tekijälle perinteistä tarinallista hahmoyhdistelmäkikkailua. * Gunbird: Samurai Acessin tapaan hurmaavan persoonallinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan puhkinähty shootteri. Hahmoyhdistelmäloput ovat jälleen hieno ominaisuus. * Gunbird 2 : Samaa settiä kuin ykkönen, tällä kertaa sentään jopa latausmekaniikalla. * Gunbuster: Valopyssyily vapaalla liikkuvuudella, joka valitettavasti koostuu pelkistä pomomätöistä todella kitukasvuisissa ruuduissa. * Gunlock: Pystysuoraan valuva peruspersoonaton avaruusräiskintä, jossa kuitenkin pari siistiä taustaa ja FPS-lentoräiskintöjen tyylinen lukitussysteemi. * Gunnail: KPGAR. * Gun & Frontier: Avaruusuudisraivaajateemainen pystysuoraan rullaava räiskintä, joka onnistuu silti olemaan lähestulkoon KPGAR. * Gun Dealer: Taas yksi runkku pokeripuzzlepeli strippaavilla böönilla. Voittaa moinen sentään asekauppiassimulaattorin... * Gun Dealer '94: Versus-jatko-osa yllä mainitulle. Jostain syystä pelin graffat ovat todella taantuneita verrattuna neljä vuotta vanhempaan ykkösosaan. * Gun Fight: Yltiöyksinkertaisuudessaankin hupaisa länkkärikaksintaisteluräiskintä. Edelläkävijä pelkässä moninpelituessaan ja siten obsoliitti kiitos jatko-osansa. * Gun Force II: Juoksuräiskintä, joka on edeltäjäänsä monipuolisempi ja persoonallisempi. Valitettavasti liian monet "kökötä paikoillasi ja tapa vastustajia" tekee temposta verkkaisen ja musiikit ovat todella unohdettavia. Lisäksi loppu koostuu koruttomasta pelin alkuun looppaamisesta, mikä on ysäripelille jo aika anteeksiantamatonta. Kaiken kaikkiaan hyvä, muttei yhtä viihdyttävä kuin ykkönen. (7/10) * Gun Master: Omintakeinen ja estetiikaltaan veikeä pomomaratooniräiskintä/-mätkintä, jonka pelattavuus on valitettavasti tuskallisen kömpelöä kärvistelyä...kunnes saat selville pelin panttaamat erikoisliikkeet! Loppu on myös aika tyhjentävä. * Gundhara: Tyypillinen ylhäältä kuvattu äijäräiskintä, jonka kuudesta ruudusta yksi on automaattisesti rullaava näennäisen vaihtelun vuoksi. * Gunforce - Battle Fire Engulfed Terror Island: Contra-tyylinen tekele, jonka kontaktilämättömyys ja ajoneuvovalikoima tekee siitä kuitenkin hyvän pelin. Hoopo äänimaailma on aika ristiriidassa persoonattomien sci-fi-hahmojen ja -ympäristöjen kanssa. (7/10) * Gururin: Esteettisesti mukavan levoton mutta pelattavuudeltaan välttävä puzzleilu käännettävällä kuutiomaisella kaivolla. Hahmoton versusmoodi löytyy. * Guts'n Glory: Sotimisteemainen räiskintäminipelikokoelma, jonka lahtaamiskiintiöiden täyttämisen mahdottomuus vaikuttaa sentään jonkinlaiselta viestiltä militarismista. Tosin tämä källi juontaa varmaan ennemminkin pelin prototyyppiydestä. Harmi! * Guwange: Tämän pelin läpäistyäni tajusin viimeistään, ettei mihinkään pidä luottaa. Kyseessä on nimittäin jopa nautittava Caven räiskintä! Lentelyn korvaaminen tepastelulla ja vapaasti ohjattava shikigamilatausase on uniikki settiä ja keskiajan Japaniteema tekee liukuhihnamaisesta Cave-estetiikasta hieman mielenkiintoisempaa. Vaikka kolikkopeliversio on lokalisoimaton, niin ainakin yhden hahmon lopussa on lisäksi hupaista spontaanisti englanniksi puhumaan ryhtymistä, mikä esoteerisenä lisäplussana tuo mieleen Dungeons & Dragonssin lohikäärmeen... (7/10) * Guzzler: Tavallista rullaamatonta sokkelohaahuilua parempi sellainen kiitos hyökkäysmekaniikkojen, vaihtelevien ruutukoostumusten ja etenkin viinaan nojaavien lisävoimaesineiden ja välinäyttöjen! * Gyakuten! Puzzle Banchou: Yksinkertainen, mutta toimiva VS-puzzlepeli siistein koululaisraggarihahmoin. Rosoinen äänimaailma on tragikoomisuudessaankin premissiin sopiva. (6/10) * Gypsy Juggler: Ei-niin-yllättäen melkoisen wanha jönglööraushahmonliuttelu. * Gyrodine: KPGSR. * Gyruss: Putkityylinen KPGAR.